


Lay All Your Love On Me

by Apiaristic, LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck, Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Dave Strider - Freeform, Alpha Eridan Ampora, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bitching, Canon-Typical Violence, Come Marking, Eddie Glutskin Eridan, Forced Feminization, Insane Eridan, M/M, Masturbation, Misgendering, Murkoff Corp being Murkoff Corp, Omegafication, Outlast: Whistleblower, POV Alternating, Past Child Abuse, RP-Style Formatting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Scent Marking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrealistically Sized Dick, Waylon Park Dave, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 73,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: Eridan has spent his time since coming Awake waiting for his True Mate- his perfect omega bride to come to him. He's seen her face, he knows she's coming- and now she's finally tumbled her way into his life.(Dave, Alpha, impromptu Whistleblower would very very very much like to just go home- please,pleasecan he just go home.)
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Official Playlist of this RP can be found here <3](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4VT9DSRxXO9cyADLRU5PEc?si=VLxij8lbRjybgIyzhOHm_w)!

Eridan Ampora has never felt better. He knows his mate is coming, is approaching, the perfect omega. He spends his time tidying, sewing, waiting for her- for the perfect omega, unlike all of the other _whores_ in this place. He cannot believe how many of them he's encountered, but that's alright. They're unimportant. Only his True Mate will be faithful, and he needs to make everything perfect for her.

It seems like chance, like a dream- when he spots her through the doors, blond hair gleaming in the dim light- as beautiful as gold spun from the fingers of angels- dressed in a loose shirt and long pants- how modest of her- she's got a bruise on her cheek and Eridan hungrily drinks in the sight of her split lip, camera clutched loosely in hand as she reaches for the doorknob, jaw set in a stubborn line as she grips it.

Her frame is slender- willowy and delicate, though something inside Eridan fears she may not be hearty enough for childbearing- he'll need to take proper care of her, put some more meat on her bones so she won't be harmed by their children.

"Darling!" These doors have never worked, fused shut somehow. Eridan presses his hand to the window, joy bubbling in his chest at the sight of his mate- his _true_ mate, it must be her- he's seen her face in his dreams, he's seen it- pale and nervous- _eager_ to be wed.

Eridan flexes his fingers against the glass. He wants to hold her, to touch her- if only these _damnable_ doors were not in the way, he would break through them but he fears the splinters of wood flying and embedding themselves into her flesh. He can feel his arms aching to hold her, his cock throbbing in his pants, so desperately wanting to fill her up, to make her _his_.

Fuck this. Fuck this so much.

Be a reporter, they said. Expose the evils of the asylum, they said. It'll all be fine! They said.

Yet here Dave Strider fucking is, traumatized and running from maniacs inside of very facility he sought to expose for its inhumanities.

He's tramped through the halls and deftly avoided most of the violent freaks, many of them as scared and confused as he is, though a few close scrapes leaving him with bumps and bruises. His camera is running out of batteries- He's looking for more at the moment, his linen shirt clinging to his back with sweat as he pants and tries the next door on his journey into the seventh circle of hell.

'" _Darling_!"'

Oh hell no.

Dave looks up fearfully, his shades,- ( probably not his, but they looked the same enough, ) Perched atop his head, giving full view of his wide, red eyes. His instincts kick in, and as soon as he sees _a face_ through the glass of the door, he yelps and jumps backward. The door is _stuck_ , Dave hopes in the backwaters parts of his brain, as he turns heel and _runs_. He doesn't know where he's going- He just knows that whoever was on the other side of that door was _way_ bigger than anyone else here, including him, _and_ that he was calling him pet names.

Nobody calls Dave Strider pet names and expects Dave to _not_ be instantly concerned.

He flees around a corner, down a hall. He glances over his shoulder and sees _him_ , the man from behind the glass, and his heart leaps into his chest. His Alpha instincts tell him to turn and fight, but Dave knows when he won't win- This guy could snap him like a twig.

His downfall is his lack of attention. As he looks over his shoulder, his foot catches on a stray plank of wood on the ground, probably fallen from the ceiling in this decrepit part of the asylum, and Dave falls head over heels. He brings his foot up to catch himself, to keep running-

But he's- caught on something?

Dave reefs his leg in a panic and something goes _snap_.

He screams.

Eridan's heart jumps in his chest as his darling yelps and cringes back, turning on her heel. Did he startle her? Is she the type to flee at danger? He so badly wants to gather her in his arms and protect her, to keep her safe.

He hurries through his workshop after her- slipping through a set of doors that _are_ unlocked, calling, "Darling, please wwait, it's not safe, I didn't mean to scare you-"

He can see her, darting around a corner, and he hurries to catch up- he catches a glimpse of wide eyes with a _beautiful_ flash of red- and then she stumbles and falls and Eridan's gasping and then she _screams_ in pain and his heart lurches.

"Darling!" He exclaims, skidding to a stop next to her, looking at the way her leg's gotten trapped in a section of wood, rotting and splintering apart. "Oh no, look at wwhat you'vve done- let me get you out of there-" He sinks to his knees and feels along her leg- her delicately boned leg, so long and slender- and starts working it free, hands so careful- he heard a snap, she _must_ be injured-

He finally gets her leg free of the wood and he can see- her foot is twisted, ankle clearly broken.

"Oh, Darling- that must hurt so _terribly_ ," Eridan says sympathetically. "Come on, let's get you somewwhere safer- I simply must get that taken care of before it gets wworse."

That said, he gathers his darling up bridal style (how fitting, that it is named that, the style of carrying for his _bride_ -) and sets back down the hall towards his rooms.

Dave wails out in pain and writhes- His ankle is _definitely_ broken, and there's _no_ way he can run now, panic and despair settling in his stomach. The man is gaining on him, and he shakes, trying to free himself, trying to squirm away, to tell him to get away, but his words come out garbled, and he's stuttering too badly from the pain.

At least— He's gentle. Dave sobs as his leg is freed and shakes his head ' _no_ ' As the other calls him ' _Darling_ ' Again. No, he's not this freaks ' _Darling_ ', he's not, he needs to get out-

And then he's been scooped up into a pair of arms at least three times the size of his own, and he's caught. Dave sobs again, tears streaking down his face at the pain in his ankle as any possible hope for freedom fades with the hallway that ends behind them in a door, a door that could have led to outside, led to freedom, to a key, something-

He does his best not to touch the other guy. He doesn't want to give this other— Alpha, by the smell of it, any indication that Dave is interested in him at all. He squirms in this man's arms, uncomfortable, and sniffles pitifully. What kind of Alpha is he that he just submits like this? One big man calls him 'Darling' and picks him up and he's rolling over to show his belly?

No.

With the pain in his ankle starting to dull a little with adrenaline, Dave gives a wild buck of his hips and thrashes, shoving at this guy- ( Eridan, or so Dave tells by the stitching on the front of his shirt, ) to getaway. Dave lands on the floor with a thud and scrambles to his good foot. He limps two paces and calls out for help, and then falls onto his face again with another forlorn yelp. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Fuck! He's never going to get out of here, is he? He's gonna get caught by Mr. Darling with his wweird stuttering ww's in his vvoice and he's going to be stuck, forever.

His camera lays left in the hallway where he fell the first time, recording Dave's fruitless attempt to escape as he digs his dirty nails into the floorboards and gives one last heaving attempt to escape.

Eridan can't help but be concerned at his darling's tears- her foot must hurt _so_ awfully much. He bends his head a little as he carries her- catching her scent-

His first instinct is fury. She smells like _alpha_ , like the stink of other men- but another breath makes him realize it's coming from _her_ \- she's an alpha.

Well. That is... interesting. Eridan isn't sure how to feel- his True Mate came to him, angelic and perfect- and she's already tarnished, an _alpha_. This is something that _must_ be corrected, for their love to be perfect.

His train of thought is interrupted, though, when she squirms roughly, twisting and shoving at him- and shoving herself out of his arms, thudding to the floor as he staggers back.

Fury spikes. His true mate- is she really just another whore? Another common slut like the rest of them? Eridan feels himself snarling, a deep alpha growl burst from his chest as he stalks forwards, snatching his tailor's scissors from his apron pocket.

"You misleading _harlot_." Eridan spits, straddling her thighs, grabbing her shoulder to yank her over onto her back. "Coming in here wwith the face of my darling, of my _true mate_ -" He raises the scissors up, rage overtaking him-

her eyes are so

pretty.

The scissors sink into the floor next to her head, missing her by bare inches. A single lock of hair is shaved off by the thrust.

"But..." Eridan says slowly. "Maybe... this is a gift." He lets go of the scissors and leans in, both hands coming up to cup her cheeks. Her skin is so soft, her nose so beautiful, her lips delicate, her eyes-

her _eyes_ -

they're burning with a passion that makes Eridan feel hot all over.

"I havve looked all ovver but no girly can I find," Eridan murmurs to himself, half-singsong, half-talking, "wwho seems to be just like the little girl I havve in mind..."

His father always said the best wives are _made_ , not found.

Eridan smiles slowly.

"Hello, darling." He breathes, leaning in and bumping their noses together. "You gavve me an awwful fright, back there."

He can't.

Do.

Anything.

Dave sobs as he feels Eridan grab his shoulder and force him onto his back, crying out in pain as his ankle twists. His eyes blow wide at the scissors, and he yells as they come down and-

Miss him.

He's shaking. He's shaking so bad. Fear clutches his stomach and crawls up his throat, wrapping around his tongue and freezing him in place. He can feel hot tears on his face, and the psycho is straddling his thighs, not letting him up.

What… What does he mean? Misleading Harlot? The face of- what?

Eridan is babbling something Dave doesn't fully understand through his sobbing and his pain, and he shakes his head forlornly as the much larger man leans down and bumps their noses together. He smells like blood and _alpha_ and _anger_ , and Dave only cries harder. He doesn't want it. Doesn't want to die, doesn't want to be this motherfuckers 'Darling',- He wants to go home.

A part of him wonders if he plays along, then maybe things will turn out okay. He can't run with his bad ankle, so maybe if he just… endures, and humors this freak, then when he's better, he can escape.

"S- Sorry-" Dave stutters worriedly. The apology comes easy- He spent so long apologizing to his Bro that it comes out like second nature. He shakes. "Y-yo-ou j-just scared me, Y'know? I d-didn't kn-now if you were- were- uh,-"

Eugh. Just deal with it, Dave. Survive however you have to.

" _My_ Darling…"

Her _voice_ \- oh, the throb of unseemly lust that surges through Eridan- he must control it, must not frighten her off. She smells of _fear_ and _desperation_ and the salt-sweat of tears and Eridan wants to wrap her up in the softest linens and wipe her face dry.

His heart leaps as she whispers to him, a rapturous joy sweeping through him.

"Oh, _darling_." Eridan breathes, lightly stroking his thumbs over her cheeks. "It's quite alright. I knoww it's not easy- this dark, horrible place concealing our faces, hiding us from each other- I forgivve you."

He can't stop himself- his darling's lips are so soft looking and inviting- he _has_ to tilt his head and press his mouth to hers, so soft and sweet and lingering.

When Eridan pulls back, he nuzzles their noses together. "Wwhat's your name, darling?" He murmurs. "I knoww I'vve seen you before- before I wwas awwake, perhaps? I should knoww it, but dear me- I'vve forgotten."

What Eridan _doesn't_ remember, is before the experiments- the first session he ever had, Dave had been on the floor that day and had seen Eridan break free and press up on the glass, making eye contact with Dave and begging for help before getting hauled away to be shoved in the pod.

Dave jumps when Eridan _kisses_ him. Kisses him. No asking, no proper introduction, just out of nowhere, kisses him, right on the mouth. He tastes _dry_ , like he hasn't had water or proper food in a while, and Dave has to stifle the urge to empty his stomach as this guy locks their lips together. Its all he can do, not kissing back, but not pulling away either- He doesn't want to make this guy mad again, especially not while he's holding his scissors.

The kiss breaks and Dave gasps a breath and tries to erase that feeling. He doesn't dare lick his lips, worried he might still _taste_ him, and instead tries to stop himself crying. He needs to pull it together, think.

His name? Oh, fuck, if he gives out his name, this weirdo will know, right? He'll know he isn't who he thinks he is. Should he make up a fake, girly name? What if he finds out Dave lied, and gets even angrier?

"M-m-m- My name-" He stammers again to buy himself more time, smelling blood and sweat as Eridan presses close and makes such a soft, sweet gesture that Dave almost forgets for a moment that this guy is an insane freak.

"I- I-'m- Dave- My name is D- Dave-" He settles to say, heart hammering away in his chest. Eridan isn't threatening him or hurting him anymore- So maybe it'll be okay. Dave just has to hold out and keep whoever this fucker is happy until his ankle heals.

"Davve," Eridan says, delighted. " _Davve Ampora,_ " he breathes. "It's perfect. _You're_ perfect, Darling." He blinks, realizes, and pulls back slightly.

"Oh- _wwhere_ are my manners? If I don't remember your name, you must not remember mine-" He finds Dave's hand, clasps it, and brings Dave's knuckles up to his mouth to kiss them softly. "My name is Eridan." He murmurs. He takes Dave's hand and tilts it so he can press his nose to the scent gland on Dave's wrist, breathing deeply.

She still smells of alpha, but- Eridan can smell the underlying sweetness, the precious omega waiting to be coaxed from her body, from her skin. He presses a soft kiss over her gland.

"So perfect." Eridan murmurs, his expression full of naked adoration as he stares down at Dave, seemingly ignorant of the rest of the asylum around them.

"U- Um."

Well. Okay. He has confirmation of this freaks name, now, at least, _and_ the guy hasn't decided to pull out his spleen over his boyish name. He still seems to- what, maybe? think? that Dave is a girl?

Dave gets that kind of vibe, and it makes him uncomfortable. See- Dave is happy being bisexual, sure, he'll sleep with a dude, but- this guy doesn't seem to quite... understand his disposition.

He's an _Alpha_. If this guy is looking for an Omega, he's going to be sorely disappointed. Hopefully he doesn't kill him later.

Or now. Or ever.

Eridan kisses the scent gland on his wrist, and Dave jumps. As insensitive as it is- Its weird to have someone's mouth near it that isn't- you know.

His mate. An Omega.

A sudden, horrifying worry shoots through him, and his hand wrenches from the other's grip, though Dave doesn't mean it to be so harsh.

Is this guy going to _bitch_ him?

"I- I don't... I don't think that I am... who you're looking for, Eridan...-" Dave admits in a whisper, because hey, maybe if he's honest, then Eridan won't kill him, either. He just has to be careful, so- so careful.

"If I'm your darling- It- I'm not an Omega. I'm sorry."

Eridan feels her jump under his mouth- she's so skittish, like a mouse, it's _adorable_ \- and it means she wouldn't have let any other alpha claim her, seize her before she found him.

But then her words sink in, and Eridan feels a spike of fury, his face smoothing out into blankness before he remembers himself and smiles softly.

"Of course you are." He murmurs, one thumb still brushing over Dave's cheek. "You're perfect- I just need to peel awway that shield you'vve built. Howw smart of you, to do that!" He marvels. His mate is truly clever. "No other alphas wwould touch you like this, so you stayed pure for me, all this time..." He leans in with a chuckle, bumping their noses together.

"And noww I just need to peel it awway." He croons, and there's a hunger in his belly. He wants it, wants to see her as his beautiful bride, wants to see her blossom and open up into his perfect omega. He wants to see her _bloom_.

This is so fucked up. This is so fucked up!

Dave can barely think straight. His mind is going a million miles an hour, this guy is staring down at him like he's a four-course meal, and won't stop talking to him like they're lovers.

But what can Dave do, but go along? His ankle sears with pain, and he grits his teeth, using the excuse to close his eyes and look away from Eridan, shaking again. He needs to regather himself. He needs to be able to think straight.

"M... My ankle..." He gets out quietly, shifting his legs to jostle Eridan's weight on him, hopefully alerting him to his uncomfortable predicament. He sniffles, reaching one hand to wipe across his eyes, and tries to give the other his saddest, most sympathetic puppy-dog eyes.

Go on, Dave. Ham it up. You'll be better and gone in no time.

"It really hurts."

Eridan snaps back to awareness all at once. Of course his darling is crying, she's in _pain_.

"Oh, Davve, I'm so sorry." Eridan breathes. "Of course- I'm _such_ a brute, I saww you got injured and just _forgot_ about it-" he needs to make this up to her right now, make her feel better.

He swings off of Dave, wrenching his scissors from the floor with a tug, slipping them back into his pocket. He slips his arms underneath her and rises to his feet- she's so _light_ , it's a marvel- she's like a little bird in his arms, hollow bones and all.

Her foot, her delicate foot- Eridan hisses in sympathy, making a few low alpha clicks of reassurance in his throat as he catches sight of it. It's twisted and swollen, incredibly painful looking.

"Hold on to me, Davve." Eridan shifts Dave in his arms slightly, hefting him up, keeping Dave as secure as possible- if she falls again, she'll just hurt herself _more_. He turns and walks down the hall, carrying Dave into his workshop, carefully shouldering the door open to avoid banging her on any part of it. If he hurt her he would _never_ forgive himself.

"I'll givve you the grand tour wwhen you're feeling better," Eridan promises, moving past sewing machines and mannequins artfully draped with cloth and clothing in varying states of progress- perfectly designed, each and every piece. "For noww, let's get that ankle taken care of."

Dave does as Eridan asks, holding onto him as he picks him up. He feels oddly safe here, and he feels a little bad for almost happily- or, as happily as he can be, in this situation- sinking into Eridan's arms.

He grasps the other's shirt in his hands, biting his lip to stem any sounds of pain. He busies himself staring around at all of the clothes, all of this guys creations- and relaxes, a little. Everyone else here was more interested in making art with intestines and eating people, but Eridan- If anything, he just seems like he wants to make clothes, just not on his own.

"You live here?"

Dave asks in a small voice, trying to get rid of the horrible silence that engulfs them when Eridan stops talking. Dave yawns, but doesn't mean to, resting his head on the other's chest while he reminds himself that he just has to play along until his ankle heals.

Eridan blinks as he moves through his workshop. "Wwhy of course." He says, as if it's a puzzling question. "Wwhere else wwould I go? All the other brutes in this place- they wwould have no appreciation for the delicacies of fabric and the draping of lace-" He sniffs, sounding haughty- almost _normal_ , with his words.

"-so of course I could not let them take this place and ovverrun it wwith their unseemly pawws and lumbering, brutish forms." Eridan's nose is rising as he continues his rant. "They wwould destroy it, destroy evverything! I could nevver let them do that. They havve _no appreciation_ for art."

Dave swallows as Eridan takes him though, surprised almost by the seeming normalcy of this situation for him. He talks as if there isn't blood spattered around and dust and filth everywhere, as if he's actually... home, here.

He shifts in Eridan's arms and hisses in pain again as his ankle jostles. He finds himself clinging to Eridan as if he's his only source of life, here, and then something else hits him.

If he plays along and gets Eridan on his side, nobody else in here will fuck with him, right? He just has to play his cards right, hatch a plan, and execute it when the time is right.

"Its... all very beautiful." Dave murmurs. His mouth wants to run at a thousand miles an hour like it usually does when he's nervous, but something tells him he should watch what he says.

"You must be remarkable with your hands."

Eridan's chest swells with pride as his darling calls his work _beautiful_. "Thank you, darling, I kneww you'd like it." He says, and dips his head just enough to kiss the top of Dave's head. "I am sure you wwill enjoy the fruits of _all_ my labors."

He carries Dave through a door to a room that looks like it's... attempted to be kept as clean as possible and arranged into living quarters with what ratty furniture is available, but then he carries Dave into another, smaller room that's clearly meant to be a bedroom.

He settles his darling down on a set of mattresses- the one underneath had gotten stained with blood through one manner or another so he had flipped them at some point, but they're coved in sheets and a couple of blankets and pillow- it _should_ be comfortable enough for his darling to rest, for her to put her foot up and let it heal.

Eridan sinks to his knees and settles Dave onto the bed on her back, careful not to jostle her ankle. "This looks bad, Davve." He murmurs, his fingers finding Dave's shoe and starting to work at its laces carefully, holding his leg carefully to keep it steady. "I knoww this probably hurts, darling, but please be strong."

Eridan's kisses still make Dave queasy, but it's not like Dave can do anything about them, or say no- At least this is the limit of whatever weird intimacy this guy wants to have.

He doesn't want to lose his virginity to this guy.

He doesn't want to be bitched, he doesn't want to be _mated_ to this guy.

Dave stares around the room that is set up rather neatly, and is surprisingly... comforted, by it. Everywhere else in this hellhole is broken and bloody and decrepit and spooky, but this room is... clean, and nice. As nice as a room in an insane asylum can get.

He grunts out as Eridan sets him down, and instantly throws his head back with a cry of discomfort as he starts working his shoe off. Tears prick his eyes and he tries to- as Eridan said, 'be strong'. Wow, its really hard to hate this guy when he's being so nice, isn't it?

Bar the creepy innuendos and the one time Eridan maybe tried to kill him, this... isn't so bad, so far.

"Ow, owowowow,-" Dave gasps, fisting the bedsheets as Eridan pulls his shoe off, face wet with tears again.

Eridan hisses softly at his darling's gasping. "I knoww, I knoww, it hurts, easy, darling." He murmurs, finally slipping his shoe free. He doesn't like seeing her in pain- the only pain an omega should feel is the pain of their first knot, the pain of birthing their children.

Eridan presses a soft kiss to Dave's inner knee, gently lowering Dave's leg to the bed. He ghosts his fingers over the swollen flesh, as lightly as possible while still touching, feeling the hurt joint.

"You'vve wwrenched it mighty bad, darling." Eridan breathes, his brow creasing. In the back of his mind, some faint memories of broken legs and setting ankles was pressing forwards. "Can you wwiggle your toes? If you can, it's not as bad as it looks."

Dave sniffles as the pain works up his leg, and groans softly as Eridan finally lets his leg down. He glances down to the man by his foot and tries to move his toes, but only gets more pain for his efforts, and- can't, move his toes.

"I c-an't-" He stutters, voice laced with pain and discomfort, shaking with it as he looks back up to Eridan's face.

He's... handsome. He doesn't _look_ crazy, with his dark tresses of hair and his sculpted cheekbones, his broad shoulders and muscular arms. He's someone Dave might have tried to bed at some point- If he wasn't... you know. Subjected to psychological torture and sent insaner than he already was.

Dave bites his cheek and brings his good knee up so he isn't so spread flat. He sits up on his elbows and wipes his nose again.

"Can... Can you fix it?" He asks, hopeful. Eridan has to be able to fix it, he _has_ to, otherwise- otherwise Dave will be crippled forever, and he really will never get out of here.

Eridan feels his stomach lurch at his darling's inability to move her toes. Her delicately sculped toes, _ruined_ forever- he can't let that happen.

He takes a deep breath. "I can try." He says, suddenly determined, reaching for his belt. He unloops the thick leather from his waist and shifts, turning to look at Dave, at her tearstained face-

Fuck. She's so goddamn pretty like this, eyes puffy and expression strained and fearful- his cock _aches_ , looking at her, but he needs to focus- he shifts to kneel next to her, folding the belt in half and bringing it to her mouth.

"Bite dowwn, darling." He says softly.

Dave freaks out a little when he hears a belt click- and wow, is this guy really going to fuck him already, even with his broken foot? He shakes away a little as more fear and disgust writhe in his belly, but then all Eridan says is to bite down on his folded leather belt and it settles that what Eridan is going to do is probably gonna be a lot more painful.

"O... Okay..." He mumbles, staring from the others face to the belt and back again. He aches for a shower, suddenly, and wonders if this guy has a clean one of those around here somewhere.

He takes the belt in his mouth like Eridan said for him to do and swallows around it so he doesn't drool. He looks down to his ankle and back up to Eridan with eyes full of worry, and grimly anticipates what's coming next.

"Oh, darling." Eridan breathes, looking at her terrified expression. "It's alright. I'll take care of you." He brushes her soft- so soft- hair away from her forehead, smoothing it back. "On three, alright?"

He shifts back down towards her ankle, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over it. He feels bad about what he needs to do, but-

"One-" He yanks, wrenching her foot back into place with another _crack_.

Dave swallows hard, looking down at Eridan again, and bites down on the leather preemptively.

Good thing he does, because there is _no_ warning before Eridan cracks his ankle back. Dave screams out aloud and arches his back tears pricking and then spurting from his eyes again as horrific pain shoots up his leg. He hits the bed with his fist and yells through the leather, crying out as he grabs the sheets with his other hand so he actually has something to hold onto.

The pain is blinding.

He huffs once, twice, brokenly, trying to catch his breath, and trembles like a leaf, laying boneless on the bed, crying softly. Everything is shit, everything feels like shit, and he wants to die.

No- No. He doesn't want to die. He wants to go home. He fists his hands in his eyes to stop the tears.

The _noise_ his darling makes- it's so unseemly, but Eridan's cock _aches_ , he wants to mount her, he wants to make her perfect, and it takes everything he has to not swing around and pin her to the sheets, to rub his scent into her.

Eridan focuses. Her foot looks aligned, now, back in place. He needs to splint it with something-

"Oh!" He remembers a section of small, sturdy rods that he had been looking at the other day. "Stay here, darling, I should have grabbed them first, I'm such a fool-" He hurried out of the room and into his workshop.

The moment he was out of sight Eridan braced himself on the wall, panting and shuddering.

Fuck, he can't- he won't defile her, not before they're properly married, but- he _wants_ , wants her delicate legs around his waist, wants to hear her _scream_ \- his cock is so fucking hard, he has to grab it roughly and squeeze for a minute just for some relief- but he eventually gets control of himself and searches for the rods, finding them and some saftey pins, finding the cleanest cotton fabric he has and returning.

Dave shakes. He isn't really listening as Eridan says something about being a fool, the pain still too overwhelming for him to form words.

Stay here.

Not like he's going to go anywhere. Dave sits up and takes the belt from his mouth, staring at the intents of his teeth in the leather that will probably be there permanently now. He sets it down and tries not to think about how _old_ and _dirty_ that thing is, as he looks around the room.

A chair, a desk. The bed he is on is a little larger than a single, it seems, fit for two people but only just. There is a cabinet, and a boarded up window, and surprisingly, not a lot of questionable stains.

Dave lays back down on the pillow. He's thinking, already scheming a plan to get out. He still doesn't know what plans this freak has for him, the only plot point he can go off being 'As soon as my ankle heals, run for it'.

The blonde tugs at the front of his linen shirt. Its stuck to him with sweat , and his pants are dirty and baggy, tied around his skinny waist with a piece of string. He wants to sleep- He's so tired, but Eridan is back already and Dave sits up on his elbows once more.

"Thank you." His voice is hoarse, cracking, as Eridan kneels to wrap up his broken ankle. He wipes the wet from his face, since his tears have mostly stopped, and sniffles pitiably again.

Some Alpha he is, huh.

Eridan actually stills, blinking at Dave as his beloved thanks him. That's... new? He can already feel his heart melting- just further proof that Dave is his true mate, the perfect omega for him.

"Of course." He says, kneeling back down next to the bed, cupping her face and leaning in to kiss her lightly again. No tongue- not even the hint of one- he needs to keep her as pure as possible.

"I'll alwways take care of you, darling." Eridan breathes against her soft, soft, _soft_ mouth, pulling back to get her leg wrapped. He aligns the rods carefully, keeping Dave's ankle straight, and starts wrapping it with the clean cotton to keep the rods in place.

Dave makes a soft sound as Eridan kisses him again, and he doesn't want to think about it too much. He still tastes dry, and Dave is anything if not more nervous.

At least its not getting... more intimate.

He whimpers as Eridan shifts to bandage his ankle, biting his lip. Even the slightest jostle brings horrible pain, and he shakes as he sits up properly, hunched over, watching him.

"It really hurts..." He mumbles, not sure what else to say as white slowly encases his foot and up his shin slightly, swallowing. "Do.. Do you have any, uh.. painkillers?"

Eridan takes the safety pins and carefully pins the fabric into place. The question makes him pull up short, though. "Painkillers?" He asks. "Wwhatever for? Pain is part of being a wwoman, darling. I knoww it hurts, but it's alwways to get as much practice out of the wway as possible."

He smiles at Dave as he says this, clearly unaware of the horrific quality of his words.

"Of course wwe don't wwant _unnecessary_ pain, Davve," he says shifting so that he's sitting on the edge of the bed next to Dave's hip. "But some of it is simply unavvoidable." He cups Dave's cheek with a hand, stroking his thumb through the tear tracks.

What... what?

First off, Dave is adamant about not been a woman. Secondly, he's also adamant about being in as little pain at all times as possible, but-

It seems like he won't be getting any painkillers.

He doesn't match Eridans smile. He only looks away, trying to hide his annoyance and frustration. Eridan is nice enough, but is he stupid?

Dave jumps again when Eridan touches him, and tries to be subtle in the way he shifts away from him. He closes his eyes, wondering if maybe he should try and sleep- He's exhausted, the pain in his ankle dulling with how tired he is.

Eridan gives a little hum, leaning in and kissing against Dave's jaw, his lips lingering there as he breathes in, breathes her alpha-tainted scent.

That needs to go.

Eridan dips his head and licks a strip over her perfectly untainted mating gland, unscarred, unbit, unmarked. He gives a pleased little rumble, mouthing over it slowly, before something occurs to him. How is he meant to change her into the perfect omega while keeping her pure?

...ah. Of course. He's really such a fool, sometimes.

"On your belly, darling." Eridan murmurs.

Dave's eyes blow wide, and his first instinct is oh, fuck, no. Nope. Absolutely not. He is _not_ having sex here, with this freak, with a broken ankle, on a questionable bed.

Tears prick his eyes again when it occurs to him that he doesn't really have any other option. He shivers, and squirms, the _hot_ and _wet_ mouthing at his neck, at his _glands_ , uncomfortable. It feels.. wrong. Bad. He doesn't want this.

"W.. why?" Dave settles to ask, thinking that maybe, if he refuses for long enough, asks enough questions, then Eridan will... not.

Please, god.

"I'm really tired." Dave says in a soft, warbling, fearful tone, grasping at the bedsheets as he leans away from Eridan to get his _mouth_ away from Dave's _neck_ , swallowing hard.

"I need to make you perfect, darling." Eridan murmurs. He doesn't even notice that she's trying to squirm and pull away, just following her motions. "It's alright- you wwon't have to do anything, I'll take of it all."

He lifts his head, cupping her cheek again and giving her a soft, loving smile.

"You'll be so _beautiful_ , darling." He breathes.

No, no.

He doesn't... he doesn't _want_ to.

He remembers how Eridan straddled his thighs and threatened to stab him. Or carve out his eyes. Or something. How he cut off some of Dave's hair, he got so close to hitting him with those sharp blades.

His body moves before his mind catches up. He doesn't say anything as he turns over, his ankle protesting, his brain screaming no, no, _no_ , stop, this isn't right. Every instinct in him is telling him that he's in the wrong place, laying down, about to take whatever Eridan gives him, because what other choice does he have?

"You won't... hurt me.. will you?" Dave asks, swallowing hard and turning his head away so that Eridan doesn't see the way his eyes well with tears again. "Please..."

" _Hurt_ you?" Eridan breathes. "No, of _course_ not, darling, you're my _belovved_." He swings about on the bed to gently settle on top of Dave's thighs, which brings his crotch right in line with Dave's ass, his hard dicking pressing right against her.

It's... big. It's really big.

Eridan leans forwards, hands slipping under Dave's shirt, gently working it up, revealing her long, pretty back, her delicate spine.

"So slender and pretty." He murmurs, as he pulls it up, but then pauses.

Her back... under his hands- there are scars. Anger spikes as he smooths his fingers over each one, unable to stop the furious alpha growl that rises in his throat.

"Davve." He snarls. " _Wwho did this to you?_ " His fingers slipping over one that is, unmistakably, a belt mark.

Dave bites the inside of his cheek. Eridan is straddling him, and he can feel- Oh, god, wow. Okay. Thats definitely a dick.

His face burns with embarrassment. Especially as Eridan promises not to hurt him, feeling— _that_ , against him, is...

Fuck. Its abso- _fucking_ -loutly going to hurt. Even through jeans, and confines, Dave can _tell_ , he can _tell_ that this is not going to be fun. Not that it was ever going to be fun. He jumps when Eridan starts touching him, slipping his hands under his shirt over his back, and jumps again when the others hands find his scars.

He'd almost forgotten about them since being in this hellscape- almost forgotten about his horrible life with his brother, but it all comes back in full swing as Eridan touches him.

Presenting as an Alpha had angered his brother. Two Alphas in the house meant a challenge for dominance- So, of course, Dave had been... put in his place. He was an Alpha, but not the one in control.

"My... M-my brother." Dave says in a low tone, shivering as he tries to push from his mind the enormity of what might be about to happen to him, and the horror that he has to just accept it.

"My brother... he did."

Eridan snarls, full of alpha fury. " _I'll kill him._ " He says, voice full of fury and _hate_. He leans in, chest heaving, pressing his mouth to one of the marks and the touch is so gentle, just the tiniest press as Eridan struggles with his anger, burning to go hunt down the one who hurt his darling and the desire to _protect_ and stay and hurt anyone who comes near her.

"I'll kill him." Eridan repeats, softer, as his fire-flare temper starts to recede. He finds the next mark, higher up, kissing it, then the next, and the next, until his mouth is at Davve's shoulder, pressing over her gland.

"I'll nevver hurt you like that, Davve." Eridan breathes. " _Nevver_. You're my precious, my perfect darling-" his front is pressed up along Dave's back, hands slowly trailing down her sides, a touch meant to be reassuring and soothing.

The anger in Eridan's voice is almost comforting, a promise that he'll end the source of Dave's suffering- and he can feel the Alpha's rumbles and _feel_ his anger, and he's never felt so close to being- well, bitched, before. This guy really has ever single upper hand over Dave, and if he doesn't want to die, he just has to go with it.

He shivers as the other kisses up his back, and he feels... a little further comforted. Eridan is gentle, and caring, but Dave _can't stop crying_. If he's not going to fight Eridan, his body still needs a way to express his distress, and apparently its coming out in the most baby-ish way possible.

He hates crying. Hates it. He shivers beneath Eridan, and his hands flex in the bedsheets as he presses his face into the pillow beneath him. His body jumps into the Alpha's touch, as if enjoying it, and the touch starved side of Dave's brain says 'Yes, yes, touch us more, _more_ ,’ while his rational brain cries and his Alpha brain roars to fight this, fight it.

Eridan is nosing at the gland on his neck, and Dave sobs.

He doesn't want this.

His rational, crying brain wins, and Dave croons sadly, trying to mask it as anything _but_ sad as his face burns with embarrassment and his heart pounds in his chest.

"Oh, _darling_ -" Eridan breathes, misunderstanding her croon. "I knoww, I'm sorry- I shouldn't bring up old wwounds like this- it must hurt you so to remember them." He kisses softly at her gland, then up her neck, under her ear. "It's alright. You don't havve to feel bad anymore."

Then he's pulling back, reaching for his pants. He needs to keep her as pure as possible until their wedding- so he needs to do this in a bit of an... unconventional manner.

"Stay still for me darling." Eridan breathes, shifting slightly so he's resting a little more firmly ontop of Dave's ass, pulling his cock out and fisting it with a low groan.

"I'll take care of you, darling." Eridan says, starting to jerk himself furiously. "Don't wworry- I'll make you so perfect."

Dave grits his teeth. He feels dirty, disgusting, he's never felt so... _used_ , and he bites back an Alpha snarl of disgust, knowing it wouldn't serve anybody well if he made Eridan upset again. He squirms and sobs into the mattress to muffle it.

He can _hear_ it. The wet squelches and heavy breathing. He doesn't know what Eridan is planning, but considering their position, Dave assumes that its going to be embarrassingly degrading. He can feel himself hot in his jeans, and he fights his arousal back. He's not supposed to be getting off on this, he's not supposed to be excited by it, and the prospect that he is getting hard over this fucked up scenario and the idea of being _used_ with no way to get out of it makes him feel even dirtier and lower than before.

He grips the bedsheets. Tries not to think about Eridan's attractive face twisted with pleasure, tries not to think about the way his hips rock down into the bed with each one of the others movements, how his ass jostles up and back, tries not to think about the pleasurable way his cock rubs against the inside of his trousers and down against the bed.

What will Eridan do, if Dave does get hard? What will he do if he notices it? He doesn't want to think about it. It seems, at least, that Eridan isn't going to fuck him, which is good, because the sheer size of the inevitable whopper Eridan is dragging is absolutely in no way going to fit inside Dave, ever.

 _Ever_.

Eridan isn't ashamed of his pleasure, he moans and sighs as he jerks himself off, staring at the back of his darling's head, at her perfect hair, just fisting and jerking himself roughly until he cums, groaning as his cum splatters across her back, across those _unsightly_ marks, thick and heavy, pulse after pulse after pulse, until her back his coated with streaks.

"So perfect, darling." He sighs, tucking himself away. "I'll make you _amazing_."

He slides his hands through the thick, messy cum, spreading it across her back, scooping it up and bringing it up to her neck, spreading his thick seed, his scent, his _claim_ over her skin, over the sides of her neck, pressing it into her glands and rubbing, working his scent into her glands, breathing heavily at the sight of it, hands returning to her back to knead his cum into her muscles, working his scent into her, starting the bitching process with such an _overwhelming_ claim- and all without being bit.

Dave sobs out quietly, shaking as Eridan comes hot streaks across his back. He can feel it, and jumps with each spatter of cum across his back, arching slightly as if to get away, but its too much- too much.

He wants a shower. Even before Eridan starts _smearing it around_ , Dave wants to wash it off. it feels dirty, he feels _so dirty_ , and Dave squirms with disgust as the Alpha rubs his scent all over him like a _claim_. It sinks into his skin, taints his own Alpha scent, and all he can smell now, is Eridan, Eridan,-

He hates it.

He's absolutely hard now, too, and every part of him screams that this is wrong, its _wrong_ , its so _wrong_ , as Dave rocks his hips down into the mattress and gives a very un-alpha like mewl as his cock grinds down. He huffs out softly- Not wanting Eridan to know that he got _fucking excited,_ like this freak is _already_ his mate, getting him all flustered over a few touches, moans, and a load spread across his back and shoulders.

He huffs, sniffs, wipes his eyes, and wants a hug.

He wants a hug, but not from Eridan.

Actually- You know what? Maybe from Eridan. He wants to forget. He just wants to fall asleep and forget everything for a few hours.

"Here wwe are, darling." Eridan murmurs, a low alpha purr rumbling in his chest, low and soothing. "Just a little more, and then wwe can sleep." He drags his fingers through the mess coating her back, before slipping his hands under Dave's belly, leaving faint trails as his hands sink between Dave's thighs and rub the cum in there, over her groin, around her hard clit (and _oh_ doesn't that make him shiver, thinking about how his claim is turning her on-), pressing it into the space between her legs, where her beautiful flower will blossom.

"Perfect, darling." Eridan purrs, sliding his fingers free. "You're so perfect... I can't wwait to see you open up so prettily for me on our wwedding night."

He slips off of her thighs, settling onto the bed next to her, wiping his hands off on the sheets nonchalontly before undoing his shirt and shaking it out, folding it neatly and setting it neat the foot of the bed.

"Come here." He says warmly, lying down next to her and draping an arm over her back, uncaring of the mess. It's just part of the process. "I'll wwatch ovver you darling, you don't havve to wworry about those other brutes."

Dave cries. He shakes and his toes curl when Eridan slips his fingers into his trousers, wiping cum around his cock and along his inner thighs- He almost, almost groans, but stops himself before he bucks into the warm tease of Eridan's hand and gives himself away.

His captor finally pulls away, though, and hugs an arm around Dave, and its all he can do to not burst into tears, as he drags himself closer to this poor, crazy man, and lays his head on the others chest. He can hear his heartbeat, and he tries not to think about the stick of cum drying on his skin, the stink of it in his nose, his head-

He's so tired.

Dave doesn't remember falling asleep. He doesn't remember dreaming, or when he started dreaming, but at some point in his rest, he'd wound his legs around Eridan's, his crotch ground flush to the others thigh. Dave has his face buried in Eridan's side, cuddled into him, and after a moment, he starts to shift in his sleep. Little grunts and huffs, he dreams about being home, he dreams about.. Eridan. His sleep addled brain dreams about Eridan, but about a normal Eridan, in a _normal_ setting, a normal life.

Dave humps his hips against Eridan's thigh and groans sleepily, his brows creasing as his own, malnourished thighs tense around Eridans as if holding on, and he rocks his hips again, his erection pressing obviously and still untended against the others side.

Eridan feels his heart swell in his chest as Dave twists close to him, pressing her face into his chest. He lightly strokes her soft hair as she breathes, sinking slowly towards sleep.

The overwhelming rise of Eridan's scent is reassuring- it buries her alpha smell and smothers it. It's almost enough to make him hard again, but he restrains himself. There's no need to waste perfectly good seed when it's not being used.

His darling shifts closer in her sleep. Eridan smiles to himself, feeling her hike her legs up and drape it over his, tangling them together.

His darling is so _beautiful_ , Eridan can't wait to see her belly rounded and swollen with pups. Their children would be gourgeous- Daves beautiful eyes and Eridans cheekbones, his jawlines- Eridan smiles just thinking about it.

His beloved is shifting and huffing, so he looks down and then feels the press of her engorged clit against his thigh. Eridan smiles as he pets her hair. His darling really is so needy.

"Go ahead, Davve." Eridan breathes, pressing his thigh up against her, giving her something to rub against. He wants to see her pretty, sleeping face slack with pleasure.

Dave whines out tiredly, eyes scrunched closed as Eridan shifts closer, but doesn't wake up. He fists and refists his hands in the others shirt, and bucks his hips slowly, rocking and rolling his cock against Eridan's jeans.

He dreams of a normal life. His brain conjures up images of an Eridan who loves him, who _really_ loves him, who fucks him good and slow and doesn't care about his presentation.

He moans with the next grind of his hips. He's clinging to Eridan for dear life almost as he humps Eridan's leg, his face flushed with embarrassment that he isn't aware of. He huffs and grunts, a steady, eager fuck of his dick, and makes sleepy little sounds of pleasure, soft mewls and croons, sounds he never would have made if he wasn't just smothered in Alpha cum.

Oh, his darling's _noises_ \- they're so adorable and _perfect_ \- Eridan purrs in response, a soothing, pleased alpha rumble. He leans in and kisses the top of Dave's head, starting to rock his thigh in earnest against her.

"That's it, darling, ride my thigh." Eridan croons. "Your aching clit wwant your alpha, doesn't it? You wwant me to thumb over it and bring you to your peak, givve you your ecstacy."

He almost reaches down, almost slides his hand down her front to help her along, but- he wants to see her, see how she gets off without his direct help.

"Good girl." He croons instead. "Rub your cute clit on your alphas thigh, hump my leg so perfectly, Davve."

Humming and whimpering pitiably, Dave arches his back as he rocks against Eridan in earnest to reach his climax. His relaxed state holds no inhibitions, and Dave holds no sounds back, moaning and cooing and gasping.

" _Mmm... nff... ahh..._ " He groans, fucking his hips and shaking, cock leaking into his trousers as he buries his face in Eridans chest.

"Gn'cum...Unh, gh, fmmmh..." He sleep-mumbles, barely aware of anything but the pleasure, not doing anything about it anyway. His movements grow more jerky and wanting, and he whines out embarrassingly, almost looking up at Eridan eith the way he cranes his neck and shivers, brows drawn up on his flushed face as he chases his orgasm.

Eridan _drinks_ in every last sound from his beloved's mouth, feeling his own cock throbbing and getting hard again- but he must resist, he mustn't soil and tarnish her pleasure for his own sake.

Her clit is so hard against him, the poor thing must _hurt_. He moves his thigh a little harder, encouraging her along, but then she tilts her head up, clearly begging for a kiss.

"Of course, darling." Eridan breathes in delight, swooping and pressing his mouth to hers, a firm, slow press that makes sparks flutter in his belly. His mate really is too adorable, is too cute.

Dave cums with a too-loud moan into Eridan's mouth, his hips rutting against the others side eagerly and needily. Hot white spurts from his cock and soaks his trousers and briefs, and the orgasm wakes him, but only slightly. He peeks his eyes open to see Eridan kissing him, feels the aftermath of pleasure, and moans out again.

He doesn't want to look down and think about what he just did. He's still tired and he still doesn't want to think about the fact that he just _came on his captor_ , settling for letting his eyes fall closed again. He still doesn't kiss him back, but he does let his lips graze the side of Eridan's mouth as he relaxes with a soft sigh, going boneless in his arms as his hips twitch with the aftermath of his high.

Oh, she's perfect, she really is _too perfect_. Eridan's heart swells as he listens to her delightful, angelic moan- she's just the right kind of loud without it being distressing, unlike all of those other _whores_ who would yowl and carry on. Dave is so _perfect_ , Eridan knew waiting for his True Mate would be worth it.

"Good girl, Davve." Eridan breathes, gently petting her hair as she goes relaxed in his arms. "That felt good, didn't it? Humping your omega clit against your alpha's thigh?" He's so pleased with her. "It's a special treat for getting to find each other." He cooes. "I might not alloww you in the future- omegas should be blossoming on their alphas knots- but maybe if you're good I'll let you do it again."

Eridan can already tell that hes going to be weak for this pretty girl, for this omega. Omegas are supposed to roll onto their back and spread their legs and get pleasure from being bred up- their tiny clits shouldn't really ever be touched except as a reward for good behavior.

Eridan will have to keep a close eye on her- if she becomes obsessed with her own pleasure instead of her alpha's, he'll need to correct that.

But right now, he'll watch over her as she sleeps. He doesn't need that much, these days, now that hes awake, so he settles in to watch, starting a low alpha purr to make sure she sleeps well, she knows shes protected

Dave makes a soft noise of contentment as he cuddles close to Eridan in his post-orgasmic haze, not _really_ listening. He hears something about having to be good, and about-

Wait, good _girl_?

God, this guy REALLY thinks he's a she, doesn't he?

Dave sighs. His sleep brain is foggy, and Eridan's purr is comforting, actually. He's warm, and Dave yawns as he snuggles, whether intentionally or not, into Eridan's chest and closes his eyes. It'll be better in the morning. He'll be able to think and plan, after he's had some sleep.

Eridan just slowly pets his beloved's hair as she falls asleep. His territory is relatively safe- the other brutes very quickly learned not to encroach on it, lest Eridan tear them apart, so few wander this way anymore.

Well. Few except for _whores_. Eridan will have to be extra vigilant to make sure that none of them touch his perfect omega.

He still watches though, listening for any intruders, breathing slowly, but eventually his body grows tired and he, too, sinks into sleep.

In the morning he'll claim her again- and then show her her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dave wakes up, it takes him a minute to realize where he is. He sits up, noticing Eridan, and it all comes back in a rush.

He sits up and grimaces. His ankle still hurts, and he's sticky and gross all over with cum. He rubs his shoulder, trying to relieve his sore muscles from sleeping on a bad mattress, and glances to Eridan again, boxing him in on one side of the bed.

Dave sighs. He'll have to ask for a bath or shower or something, later. Hopefully Eridan knows where one is and will let him have one. He hates this feeling.

He lays back down and stares at the ceiling, and then over at Eridan. He wonders what the time is, how long he slept for. It doesn't feel like long.

Eridan is stirred to waking at the movements of Dave on the bed, blinking his eyes open sleepily. At the sight of his darling, he smiles slowly, reaching one hand out ans cupping her cheek.

"Good morning, darling." He says, thumb brushing along her lower lip. "You look just as beautiful awwake as you did in my dreams."

He yawns and does a weird little motion that has a couple of pops coming from his back.

"Howws your ankle, darling? Still hurting?" He asks, settling his hand on Dave's belly.

Dave turns his head to stare and forces a small smile onto his own face. It feels gross, and wrong, to be humoring this... freak, but he does it anyway, mostly because he kinda likes being alive.

He lays in silence until Eridan speaks, watching him crack his back and yawn. Its almost normal, and its weird, the almost normalcy, but Dave brushes it aside as he's asked how his ankle is.

"Still hurts, yeah..." Dave murmurs softly, averting his gaze to look down at Eridan’s hand on his stomach.

He swallows, hard.

"I was wondering if I could take a shower, if there is one here."

"A shower?" Eridan hums a little, thinking. "The showers are.. not too far off, but they're outside my territory." He says, more to himself. "Perhaps." He leans in and kisses Dave's cheek. "Let me think about it- wwe also can't have you wwashing my sent off before it takes hold." He adds, and his tone is warm, but something in his expression indicates if Dave pushes it, Eridan will be _pissed_.

"But that reminds me-" Eridan says, putting a hand on Dave's shoulder, pressing him to the bed on his back, swinging up and over to straddle Dave's hips, looking down at him with a hungry expression. "Forgive my _vvulgarity_ , darling, but I need to keep scentmarking you so that you can blossom." He croons, ghosting his hands over Dave's bare stomach.

Swallowing, Dave takes the maybe as a win. At least there _are_ showers here- the least of his problems is Eridan's marking. He just wants to shower to feel okay, at the least, he doesn't care about scents taking hold or whatever.

God. He hates this.

He hates it worse when Eridan pushes him down and straddles him again, and he stifles another weak sound. He doesn't want to cry again, but he doesn't want Eridan to...

"C-c- Can't we do it- later- Maybe? I d-don't...."

God. How is he supposed to tell Eridan he doesn't want it? The man will probably kill him if he says anything out of line, but Dave can't just lie here and take it, can he?

"Shh, I knoww, it's uncomfortable wwith your foot-" Eridan croons and reaches for his pants. "-but I'vve wwaited so _long_ for you, darling, I simply cannot wwait any longer."

He pulls his cock out, fisting it, staring lovingly down at his bride-to-be. He starts stroking it, expression going soft and pleazured around the edges as his gaze roams across Dave's beautiful face, her slender neck and graceful shoulders, her perky little breasts, which, while adorable, _definitely_ need some encouraging to grow- how is she meant to feed their children with them?

He's unaware of just how big his dick is- it's _fucking huge_ , even for an alpha. The kind of dick even size queens are apprehensive to take.

Dave stares. He's never had sex before, let along with a guy, let _alone_ with what, nineteen fucking inches of dick. His eyes are wide, and he's more enamoured with how the fuck Eridan carries that thing around in his pants comfortably than he is obsessed with the fact that he's that _big_.

At least he isn't fucking him with it.

Yet.

Hopefully, though, Dave will be gone before it comes around for time for that. He bites his lip and looks up at Eridan, repeating to himself; 'Just endure it, just endure it, just endure it-' in his head.

He doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything. He tips his head to the side to avoid staring, and realises that he's blushing furiously. Childish.

Oh, his darling is so shy and modest- it's _beautiful_ to see- watching her blush so prettily and turn her face away so modestly- Eridan feels the heat dragging up from his gut and groans as it rushes over, his cock jerking in his hand, knot inflating just a bit, but with no stimulation it fails to swell in any real manner.

He breathes roughly with each pulse, painting strips across her chest, shot after shot of thick, virile alpha cum. He lets his head tilt back, eyes closing as he breathes, his cock slowly going soft in his hand. Finally, he tucks his cock back into his pants and leans in, dragging his fingers through the streaks of thick cum.

"Here wwe are, darling." He breathes, scooping up strings and bringing his hands up to Dave's neck again, spreading it over her scent glands, rubbing it in as he gazes lovingly down at his omega, covering up that foul alpha scent.

Once he deemed the coating adequate, he started massaging the rest of his cum across Dave's chest and down her belly, over the soft, vulnerable skin there- paying special attention to her pretty little nipples- the poor things must be rubbed raw from the terrible materials she had been forced to wear here. Well, no matter- he'll simply have to make her the softest silk coverings to keep her comfortable.

He did her thighs last night, so... He reaches for her wrists, gathering them up and pressing gentle kisses to the glands there, then rubbed his scent into the sensitive glands there as well, fingers gentle.

Dave whimpers. He has no idea how long this is going to go on, only knows that he has to get out soon. Hopefully, Eridan will take him out of this little room and help him around, so he can plan his escape route, and he tries his hardest to picture that in his head and not focus on the way his captor spreads slick around his body.

The way he lingers on his nipples is... uncomfortable. Mostly because the attention makes him jump and shake and bite back his groans, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip to silence himself.

What did he do to deserve this? He must have been truly fucking awful in a past life to deserve being kidnapped and made into some freaks wife, slathered in come and-

His pants are wet. He realises it now, and last nights wet dream comes back to him full force, the way he'd humped himself to completion against Eridans leg- God, How fucking embarrassing. It makes his face red, and redder again, at how fucking _gentle_ Eridan is being. Fuck. It makes him mad. If he's going to be kidnapped, why the fuck does he have to be so gentle?

Dave wants to hate him. He wants to kick and scream and fight but this stupid fuck is going about caressing and cooing and kissing and it makes Dave's stupid heart skip.

He does something he probably shouldn't, and pulls away from Eridan abruptly to sit up, an obvious 'Enough.' He slings his legs over the side of the bed and tries to steady his breathing. Hopefully, he isn't in trouble for this.

"Can we go see outside?" He asks, hopefully before Eridan has a chance to get too mad. "I want to see your work."

When his darling pulls away, Eridan's expression goes blank with fury before it relaxes again, back into a smile. "Of course, darling." He says, in response to her question. "Here, lets get you dressed again first-" He reaches for their shirts, wiping his hands on the bed, picking her shirt up first and gently tugging it over her head, helping her put it on, then pulling his own on. He reached out and cupped the back of her head, pulling her into a chaste good morning kiss.

He rises to his feet and cracks his neck, then turns and offers her a hand up. "Let's see howw your leg is doing- if it's bad, I can fashion some sort of aid for you, but I may have to carry you."

Dave lets Eridan help him with his shirt, and does his same, blank-faced return kiss, that barely counts as returning it. He lets him kiss him, only because he knows he probably wasn't excited about Dave pulling away, and then takes his hand.

"Thats fine." He murmurs, using his good leg to heft himself up. His bad ankle aches and protests, but Dave still manages to get up to his feet with Eridan's help, leaning heavier on him.

Eridan lets his darling rest her weight on him, supporting her easily. "There wwe are. Not as bad as it seems, right?" He gives her a little smile, reaching up to tuck a stray lock of her angelic hair behind her ear. "Take it nice and easy."

As he takes a single step, letting her move with him, his alpha instincts _purr_ , smelling how thoroughly she's been coated in his scent- it's _delicious_.

Dave pulls a face again, still not thrilled about having to rely on Eridan- not thrilled about being here at _all_ , but still he moves with him.

He limps on his bad ankle, hissing out with pain at every step he takes putting weight on it. He whimpers pitifully as they make their way out of the little room, one arm looped around Eridans back and the other holding onto the front of his shirt.

What will happen, now that he's being _bitched_ ? He knows its a long and slow process, and hopes that he'll be able to get away with his dignity and Alpha instincts intact- but what about the other brutes and alphas here? Surely they'll be able to _smell_ him out, once he starts producing omegan hormones, and _that_ cannot bode well for him.

He trusts Eridan to protect him, but does he trust Eridan not to hurt him either?

Absolutely not, but this is his best chance.

Just until his ankle heals.

Eridan lets Dave limp for a couple of steps, before shaking his head. She's trying to be strong- but if she pushes it, she'll simply re-injure herself.

"Let me carry you, darling." Eridan says, not waiting for her approval to scoop her up in his arms. "You simply _must_ stay off that ankle- it wwill heal poorly otherwwise."

He cradles her to his chest and carries her through their (their!) living room, into his workshop- his heart is fluttering with excitement, he's waited so long to show off his designs to his omega, he can barely contain himself.

He finds the cleanest, clearest desk and carefully sets her down. "Givve me just one moment, Davve- Wwe must keep that ankle elevvated." He hastily clears the next table off and drags it over, barely batting an eye at it's iron weight. He piles a couple of lengths of fabric down to give Dave something soft to keep his leg propped up on, and gently takes her leg, raising it and settling it into the mound of fabric.

"There wwe are." He murmurs, his fingers gently stroking over Dave's calf.

Dave huffs out as Eridan picks him up again- He's not a baby, he can handle limping for a while. The way Eridan is treating him is making him more and more frustrated, and he almost _wants_ the guy to hurt him so he feels justified in hating him.

He just hopes he doesn't snap and get himself killed.

Looking around the room as Eridan carries him, he spots various mannequins decorated with fabric and dresses and other such tailored clothes- It _is_ all rather impressive. His eyes are caught by a floor length dress that sits in one corner, but a pit forms in his stomach rather than awe.

It looks like a wedding dress.

He jumps when Eridan strokes his leg, and squirms uncomfortably. He's had enough of Eridan touching him today, and he's had enough of being coddled and crooned and come on by someone he doesn't know from a bar of dirty soap.

He doesn't say anything. Not a 'thanks', not a 'you didn't have to,' just silence as he looks around. There's a door, a few windows, and he's already planning how he can get out. He could probably make it out a window with a half-healed foot, and maybe he could be fast enough to get to another part of the building where Eridan can't follow him- but it looks like walls, outside the window. Too high and too complicated for him do tackle without tools and a fully healed foot.

Damn it.

Eridan whirls away to a pile of fabrics, all completed projects, and rifles through it.

"I havve so many things to showw you." He says in delight. "I'll havve so many things to alter to fit you perfectly, but your form is so delicate and slender it wwill be easy-" He casts a glance back at Dave with a chuckle, "I admit- I wwas expecting you to be a bit more _hefty_ \- but no matter! Alterations are simple!" He tugs a blouse free from the pile and brings it over to Dave, holding it out in the morning light for her to see.

It's a soft knit, a light yellow, with long sleeves and a curved neckline with delicate ruffles. It's just a bit too big for Dave, but it'll make her more comfortable than being in those _unflattering_ rags.

"Wwhat do you think, darling?" Eridan asks.

Dave stares.

Its... a womens, shirt. Definitely. It's going to bag around his chest, probably, but at least it looks soft, and warm, and clean.

"Its... beautiful." He settles to say, not thinking that; 'Dude it looks like you pissed on a sheep and threw some knitting needles at it, also, can i go home?' Would get him anywhere.

Besides, it is a nice enough shirt. Something Roxy would wear, or maybe Jane.

His heart pangs and tears well in his eyes again. He clears his throat and nods again, repeating himself.

"Its really beautiful, Eridan."

Eridan feels his heart swell with the praise. "I kneww you wwould lovve it!" He says happily. "Golden like your hair, darling, oh-!" He turns away, hurrying back to the pile and pulling another out, shaking it out slightly.

"This one turned out a touch lopsided," he says, tone _apologetic_ as he comes back, "but wwool is alwways so tricky under the needle, for they best results you _alwways_ have to knit it wwhole and I simply did not have that kind of time-"

He holds it up for his darling to see- a dark red sweater, made of wool, cut and sewn so carefully, thick and warm. His heart pounds in his chest as he waits, watching her with eager anticipation.

Dave feels his heart ache a little with how excited Eridan seems- He seems genuinely excited to see Dave's reaction, and Dave doesn't want to upset him.

It makes him mad that he's _worried_ about this freaks feelings.

"It still looks amazing. Looks warm and soft." He says, reaching out to feel the fabric. Its soft like he thought, and something warm to wear sounds wonderful, actually.

"Do you have any.. pants?" Dave asks, almost hopeful. His current trousers are ripped, and- _wet_ , and he would kill for some clean clothes, actually. He doubts Eridan will actually provide him with pants, considering his obsession with Dave being a _woman_ , but...

"What about some underwear?"

Eridan lets Dave feel the sweater, practically vibrating from the praise. At her question, though, he pauses.

"Trousers?" He frowns a bit. "All the ones I have are made wwiwth my dimensions, which... unfortunately wwould be too much to alter to fit you." He says apologetically. His darling wants _trousers_? That's strange, but- probably safest here, with other alphas that might prowl around.

"But I can make you a pair for sure." Eridan promises, leaning in to bump their noses together, an almost _zealous_ fondness in his gaze. "For noww though- I have some skirts that wwill be easy enough to alter to fit perfectly- and of course undergarments-" He pulls back to the pile, bringing back a circle skirt that would easily go to Dave's mid-calves, loose and flowing, and a set of perfect, silken white undergarments- oh how furiously he had blushed, sewing them, but it was worth it-

Now he gets to see his beloved omega dressed in such finery and softness-! How beautiful she will look, shining so brilliantly in all the gloom of their world... Eridan could weep, picturing it.

He presses the bundle of neatly folded undergarments into his darling's hands. The silk was a _treasure_ , so rare and precious- most of it has been set aside for her wedding gown- but he parceled it out so carefully with his measurements that he could make a full set of undergarments, stockings, bra, and panties in all.  
  
Dave swallows. He stares at the clothes Eridan pushes into his arms appreciatively, and then pulls a face.

He's going to have to change right here, isn't he? Is Eridan going to watch?

Eugh.

He looks over the skirt, the blouse, the... underwear. Its not what he was expecting, but its kinda close. The panties seem soft and comfortable but- well. They're panties. He'll have to get used to tucking his dick into a pair of silk undies.

The bra is cute, he'll give it that. It looks like it'll fit, but again, Dave will have to get used to it- surely the feeling of his nipples rubbing against this fabric all the time could _not_ be fun.

Whatever.

"Should I... get changed now?" He asks quietly, looking up from the clothes to Eridan. He doesn't _really_ want to change in front of him, but...

Like most things since he's been here, he might not have a choice.

At least Eridan's promise of making him some pants gives him a little bit of comfort. Though... hell. Maybe he'll like the skirt. What would Dave be if not eager to try new things? Not like he's super gender conforming or whatever, anyway.

He shifts.

"Like, here, now? Or are you gonna- uh, give me some privacy...?"

Eridan blinks. "Oh-" Astonishingly enough, a flush comes over his cheeks. Of _course_ his darling would want privacy to change. "Of course!" He says hastily, spinning on his heel and taking a couple of steps away, clasping his hands behind his back tightly and closing his eyes.

"Just tell me wwhen you are done, darling- I wwould hate to embarrass you." Eridan says. He won't look, he won't embarrass his future bride- No matter that he'll see her all on their wedding day, some things are _sacred_.

He's sweet.

The smile and the sudden thought shake Dave up. No, wait, he's not supposed to be thinking like that, this freak kidnapped him and is now trying to turn him into his bride.

Ugh.

When Eridan turns around, Dave peels off his shirt and trousers. It feels good to have those gross, sticky things off, and he kicks his underwear down as well. He gets his underwear on first, the bra and panties, and both are soft and comfortable. He has to adjust his dick, but after a few moments of fuss and stressing over his ribcage and hipbones that just from his skin, he pulls the new blouse on too.

Its soft, comfortable. It feels good to have something nicer to wear, and the skirt is nice too. When he is dressed, he hums and kinda wishes he had a mirror to check himself out, maybe fix his hair-

Bluh. Why does he care?

"I'm dressed." Dave calls to Eridan. "It all fits nice."

Eridan has to very very very strict with himself to not open his eyes and try to peek in the reflections of the windows, or in any of the mirrors that he might have laying about that could _coincidentally_ give him a glimpse of Dave-

He tightens his hands and listens to the rustling of cloth, his imagination more than enough to conjure up the image of long, smooth flesh being revealed as his darling strips, her expression so nervous and embarrassed under his hungry, loving eyes-

He clenches his hands tighter, shifts his weight.

Finally- Dave calls to him and he turns around, opening his eyes. She looks- like a dream, dressed in his clothing, _in his clothing_ that he made for her, and his heart pounds in his chest as he strides back over to her, looking down at the sleeves just a touch too long, the skirt the tiniest bit too loose- he'll need to fix it _immediately_ , only the best for his future bride-

Eridan abruptly realizes he's staring, and dips his head, picking up her hand and bringing it up to his mouth, kissing her scent gland softly. "Absolutely beautiful." He whispers. "My perfect omega."

Dave swallows as Eridan calls him- _that_.

Omega. It makes him shiver. The thought of being bitched is just as embarrassing, if not more so, than wearing a skirt. Eridan kisses his wrist, and the gesture makes Dave flush.

Guhhhh. He hates this.

"Thank you for the clothes." He whispers back, taking his hand away and busying himself tucking his shirt into his skirt- it accentuates his waist and helps the skirt fit just a little bit better, and he sighs.

"I appreciate them."

"Of course." Eridan murmurs, gaze tracking her hands as she fusses with the clothing, but then his gaze falls on the stockings, untouched.

"Darling?" He asks, puzzled, as he picks one up, lightly fingering it. "Wwere they not to your... liking?" Eridan glances to her, unaware of how blankly threatening his expression looks.

There's a deep rooted confusion in his chest, bubbling with a strange fury- if she hates them, then he'll tear them apart- what a _waste_ of silk, but he'll remake them as many times as he needs to- but some part of him croons _waste, waste, what a_ **_waste_ ** _-_

Dave blinks. He looks to the stockings he left and makes a noise.

"What? No, they're uh- They're gorgeous-" He defends, picking them up and feeling over them before he swallows.

"I just don't think they'll fit, you know? Im not one to wear stockings and stuff anyway, right? I wouldn't wanna walk around in them and tear the soles up either, so uh-"

Dave offers a careful smile as he folds the stockings carefully up.

He hopes that that wasn't a mistake.

Eridan watches her pick them up, her fingers so careful- so reverent with them. His confusion clears up.

"So clevver." He marvels, leaning in and bumping their noses together again. "No sense in ruining a pair of stockings- I agree." He picks them up and tucks them into his breast pocket, smiling at his brilliant mate.

"Save them for a more... special time." He murmurs, a prickle of heat running up his spine. His fingers itch to slip up the hem of her skirt, to find her silken panties and press in, to hear her squeal and come apart under just his fingers...

It takes everything he has to restrain himself. He smiles and abruptly turns on his heel, striding away. "One moment, darling!" He calls. "I have another surprise to show you-" _This_ is what really excites him- gets his heart pounding-

Her wedding dress.

He finds his sketchbook of page after page of ideas- some of them are messy, scribbled out when he became furious at how terrible the designs were- but towards the back of the coffee-stained pages were some designs that he drew some that would work _perfect_ with the delicate silk he had- he already had a couple of mockups made, but he wants to hear his omega's desire-

It's _her wedding dress_. She gets final say- Eridan still remembers the photos of his own-

his own mother?

He picks up the sketchbook and stares blankly at it for a moment, then shakes his head like he's clearing water from his ears, the thought evaporating like mist in the noonday sun.

His perfect omega's wedding dress. He hurries back over to Dave, clutching the notebook in excitement.

"Darling, you _must_ see the designs I'vve come up wwith for you." He says, flipping past the scratched out and torn pages to the designs near the back, hopping up onto the table next to her and pressing the sketchbook into her hands, shifting so he can press half-way around her back, hooking his chin over her shoulder and look down over it, arms looping around her waist.

Dave freezes.

He was only joking, before, when he thought about this guy wanting to wife him, but now he-

What? He really-

His heart freezes up in his chest. He stares down at the designs and swallows, hard. Being bitched and even _mated_ is one thing, but- marriage? _marriage_?

"They...-" He starts, swallowing and trying not to seem upset. He doesn't want to get married. Not here, to a crazy man.

He _wills_ his ankle to heal faster.

"They're all beautiful, Eridan." Dave whispers, because if he tries to speak louder, he worries his voice will break. He flips through one of the designs, and then the next, running his fingers over the charcoal. He takes a breath and closes the book.

Dave takes a deep breath.

"Look, Eridan, I- I'm- I'm not cut out for marriage, though, you have to understand, i'm flattered, really, but I- I don't know anything about being a- a wife, or an Omega, I-" He stammers out. "You- You must have me mixed up with someone, I'm not- I'm not a _girl_ -"

He speaks in earnest, trying to make Eridan understand, _hoping_ it doesn't incite the other to kill him.

"I don't... I don't know what you want from me..."

Eridan feels Dave go still in his arms and he feels his heart leap- she must be overjoyed at the amount of thought and care he's put into this- into being a good alpha-

He feels a little purr rumble up in his throat at her words.

She closes his sketchbook. The purr dies.

Not cut out for marriage? _Not a girl_? His omega really is trying his patience, isn't he a good alpha? Doesn't he provide for her, prepare all these wonderful pieces of clothing, work to bring her best, most perfect self out?

Distantly, he realizes he's rumbling, a low fury. His arms tighten around her waist.

" _Don_ 't. Talk like that, _darling_." Eridan presses his mouth to her ear as he talks, deliberately keeping his voice low. If he shouts, he's a Bad Alpha. Good Alphas Don't Shout. They don't raise their fist, they don't shout.

Eridan fails to realize there's more to being a Good Alpha than that.

"If you need _help_ , darling, I am _more_ than wwilling to help you learn wwhat you need to-" He can't deny his fury, building in his chest. His hand shoots down Dave's front, pressing between his thighs and finding his clit, grabbing it and giving a little squeeze.

"But you cannot deny wwhat you are, _Davve_ ." Eridan finishes, dropping his mouth to press his lips to Dave's mating gland. "An omega- _my_ omega, my _mate_ -"

He breaks off into a wordless, possessive, hungry noise, hand still tight on her groin. He knows it's immodest, but- sometimes, omegas need to be taught a _lesson_.

Dave shakes. Eridans voice in his ear is almost sultry, seductive, but the words he speaks are a lot worse. He swallows hard, breathing harder, and finds his hands gripping the desk.

He opens his mouth to speak, but then Eridan is grabbing his dick through his skirt and a sharp gasp escapes him. His hand shoots to Eridans wrist, gripping it as if trying to pull him away, but he's a lot stronger than Dave is.

"D- B-"

He stammers, opening and closing his mouth as Eridan grabs at him tightly, and he hates, _hates_ how the attention gets him _excited_. How the hand on it makes his cock jump, and his voice catch in his throat.

"W-w- we c-can't-" Dave inhales, doing something he almost instantly regrets as he swallows his fear and watches it leave for only half a second before he's scared again and wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

"I'm _not_ going to marry you. Your omega or not."

Fury _surges_ and Eridan _snarls_ , his arms going tight around Dave.

" _Are you another wwhore, then, darling?_ " He bites out. "Teasing and tempting but nevver deciding to tie the knot?"

He can feel Dave's little clit jerking against his hand as he grips it. He squeezes tighter- if she _likes_ this, well, then perhaps her punishment will be sweet for her.

"No." Eridan yanks away as he rises to his feet, breathing furiously, exhales sharp. "I refuse, I wwont let that happen." He grabs Dave and none-too-gently hauls him up over Eridan's shoulder, carrying him in a fireman's carry as he strides back to their bedroom.

Dave lets out a short squeak and opens his mouth only to have it cut off by a gasp for air as Eridan tightens around him like a snake. He tries to say something again, an apology, a denial that he's just another whore, a 'no, im sorry, im your wife, ill be good-'

But Eridan is scooping him up and Dave is stuck.

"No- N- Wait- Wait-"

He manages in a shaky tone, tears stinging his eyes as his bad ankle jostles. He bats at Eridans back as if to get his attention and whimpers pitifully. He's scared- though it doesn't seem like Eridan is going to kill him, so- what?

Maybe that scares him more than death.

"P-Please, hold on a minute-"

Eridan ignores his darling's words, the whine that comes from her. Oh, he's _weak_ , though, because the moment she whimpers he wants to set her down, comfort her, tell her it's alright-

No. He can't. He needs to be a good alpha and sometimes that means taking a firm hand on his omega.

He brings her back to their bed (and he should have seen it in the way she was so enamoured with her own pleasure last night- he should have cut it iff at the source.), and he's remarkibly gentle as he puts her on the bed on her knees.

"Down, _whore_ ." he orders, sinking a hand into her _perfext_ hair, pushing her face down into the pillows so that she's top down, ass up.

"I wwill take you in hand as many times as I need to, Davve, until you _learn_." Eridan growls. "Hold your skirt up."

He shakes. He can't. He doesn't want to. As soon as Eridan puts him down, his eyes are stinging with tears and he _doesn't want it_ -

"N-" Cut off by Eridan's hand in his hair, he loathes how the manhandling makes him a little hornier, a little more twitchy, squirmy.

"E-E-Eridan-" He sniffles, crying _already_ , and isn't that pitiful? His cock is jumping, a fucking traitor in his _panties_ , and he bites his lip, his hands shaking as he brings them to the hem of his skirt. He brings it up, but only slightly, hoping that maybe, Eridan will reconsider whatever punishment he's about to dish out.

Eridan watches as she squirms, crying, but reaching for her skirt anyway. His cock _throbs_ at the sight of her tears and he wants to sink it into her, but- no. Focus.

She's crying and still obeying him. There's hope for her yet.

" _All the wway, Davve_." Eridan growls, grabbing her skirt and yanking it up, revealing her buttocks. He barely holds back his lustful groan at the sight of it, encased in the silken white panties, so inviting and desirable.

"This is for your owwn good, darling." Eridan growls. "I cannot have my wwife being disobedient." His hand comes up and swings, slapping into the meat of Dave's rear with a sharp _crack_.

"Count." Eridan orders, giving another smack to her other cheek, watching the flesh bounce. He needs to see her behind throbbing and burning with heat before he's satisfied, hear her sobbing and apologizing, so he starts laying smack after smack, a hungry lust burning in his stomach. His hand in her hair keeps her head forced down, puts her in the perfect position for mounting.

As soon as Eridan yanks his skirt up and exposes him, Dave's eyes blow wide. His heart _stops_ , and for moment he wonders if Eridan is going to rip his underwear down and tear him in half, but he doesn't.

What he does instead is worse because it absolutely had his cock hardening in his underwear.

Why does he have to be such a masochist?

"O- One-!"

He yelps out, fisting the fabric of his skirt as he holds it out of the way, _fighting_ back moans in between his squeaks and cries as Eridan goes ham on his ass. It hurts, it _hurts_ , Eridan has a _heavy_ and _sharp_ slap, and Dave jerks and jumps away, his breathing catching, but every time he tries to squirm away or raise his head, Eridan forces him back into place and Dave sobs again.

"T-w- _a-ah_! E-Er- Two! Three- Fff-Fo- F- Four- please-"

Tears track down his face, and the swear probably wasn't his best decision, but he can't help it, can't help how he shakes and sniffles and sobs out into the mattress, back arched and toes _curling_. He aches to jerk himself off, aches to moan- a few times he does- but by the time Dave has counted ten, the spanking starts to lose its sexiness.

"Please, please, _M-mmhhnnnggg-ah_ ! Erid-da-an-" He cries and gasps, short yelps escaping him as his rear stings and _burns_ , and he wonders how he's going to be able to stand sitting. He sobs out as Eridan smacks him again and wails, his thighs tense and quaking as he begs.

"M' sorry!" He chokes out, hands shaking where they grip his skirt. He's trembling all over and it leaks into his voice, making him stutter and break off into sobs and cries as his tears soak the bed beneath him and his breathing comes in ragged gasps. "M'sorryi'msorrysorrysorr- Ple-ase! ah! Please! It h-hurts!"

Eridan's fury burns sharp, but it burns quickly- his mate is moaning at the slaps, crying and squirming, but _moaning_ \- and it only makes Eridan want to prolong her punishment, make her really feel it until she knows her place.

Her noises change to a sobbing wail, begging and choking and she stops counting but Eridan can't bring himself to be mad about _that_ , pressing his hand to her hot, throbbing behind and rubbing over the ache that must be settling deep into her skin.

"Oh, _darling_ ." He cooes, his cock aching in his pants. "Havve you learned your lesson? You're made to be my omega- and any _aberration_ needs correcting."

She's already in the prefect position for it, so Eridan swings all the way onto the bed, hand still in her hair, bending over her back as he mounts her, careful not to bump her ankle.

He presses his cock up along the cleft of her behind, forcing her face into the pillows, other hand on her hip as he kisses along her spin.

"This is your place, Davve." Eridan growls. "Being a dutiful wwife, under your alpha."

He's rocking his cock against her, between her poor, throbbing cheeks. It feels sinfully good- and with the scent claiming already starting the bitching process, it will only help it along and speed it up the more omega behaviors he draws out from her.

All Dave can think about is how much his ass _hurts_ , how much it _stings_ and how badly his dick flags in his underwear. He's still hard, obviously, and that fact is made almost obvious again as Eridan slips his dick between his cheeks.

He mewls out in discomfort as Eridan grabs his red flesh, more fat tears squirming from his eyes and dripping down his cheeks. A broken sob escapes her as Eridan coos, and he's already practically shaking apart beneath him.

Stifling a weak, wet moan, Dave struggles not to rock backwards into the dick sliding between his aching asscheeks. He's almost painfully horny, and his hands drop from his skirt to grab and fist at the bedsheets, anchoring himself as Eridan continues to push his face into the bed.

He sniffles and cries again, his red eyes puffy and redder, his face blotchy, and he can _smell_ it- his Alpha _stink_ trying to force itself up through the rank of Eridan’s scent, but failing, failing, and Dave can feel himself losing his will as he lays face down.

Normally, this position would be _super_ hot, but right now its.... not.

"m'sorry-" He croaks, whining almost as he huffs and gasps against the bedsheets in the reprieve, shaking back into Eridan's grinds even though they _hurt_ and he _doesn't want to_. Some part of him hopes that Eridan will sink into him and get him off, but another part of him knows that he won't. "M' s- s-sorry-"

"I knoww you are, darling." Eridan coos. "It's not your fault, isn't that right? You're just confused- this _awwful_ place has gotten everything all twisted and messed up, and you just don't knoww up from dowwn anymore, isn't that right?"

He grinds his cock against her behind for another minute before letting go of her hip to pull himself free, starting to stroke himself with a groan.

"It's alright, though, darling." Eridan purrs, a pleased rumble in his chest. "I'll take care of you- I'll make you _perfect_."

He can't _wait_ to have her scent emerge- to smell her sweetness and taste her flower once it opens.

Dave just sobs and nods at Eridans words, anything to get him to _stop_ , and trembles like a leaf as the other Alpha pulls away. He's never felt so.. oddly degraded and humiliated, and its hot, and he swears that as soon as Eridan is out of earshot he's going to jerk himself to kingdom come.

Hehe. Come.

Sighing, Dave _almost_ misses the cock between his aching cheeks. It still stings, and burns, but at least nothing is touching the skin anymore, and Dave catches his breath, sniffling.

He fists the bedsheets tighter and squeezes his thighs together with a quiet whimper as he hears Eridan beginning to get himself off.

Eridan jerks himself furiously, groaning before his cock pulses and he paints his seed across his beloved's behind and thighs, smooth and soft and now throbbing with heat. He lets the trails shoot and drip down her perfect curves and when his pulsing stops, he reaches out.

"It hurts so badly, doesn't it darling?" Eridan cooes, working his cum into her thighs, paying special attention to the glands in the inner crease where her thighs meet her behind, being sure to smother those. He scoops the rest up and starts kneading it into her behind, into the throbbing, hot flesh under his hands. She'll be feeling it for some time, the heat of her punishment- and the idea of it almost makes Eridan want to pull himself back out and go for another round of marking.

Patience, _patience_ , Eridan. He chides himself for his greed. It would be a waste of seed.

Ow, ow, owowowow-

It burns, the hot ropes of cum, that spurt out over hia red flesh, and Dave grits his teeth, hissing out and burying his face into the bed. He nods when Eridan asks if it hurts, because it _does_ \- and he's anything if not obedient right now.

He whines out again when Eridans rough hands begin to work it into his skin, and he cries quietly, scratching at the bedsheets beneath his hands.

When did he get here, again?

"H-hur-rt-s- s-so b-ad..." Dave reiterates as Eridan massages his sore cheeks and thighs, all but sighing out in content when he moves down his thighs. Eridans fingers graze between his legs and his breathing catches, but thats all he gets, and his cock twitches painfully.

Could he ask Eridan for help, maybe? Maybe if he asks politely and carefully, he can get off without having to go behind Eridan's back to do it.

He hesitates. Falls silent as he considers the pros and cons of requesting Eridan make him cum.

Eridan, of course, didn't fail to notice his darling's clit twitch in her panties- she's so lewd, and yet- so _innocent_ , never trying to touch herself, just trembling and letting Eridan correct her behaviors.

"I knoww darling." Eridan murmurs. "But you're doing _so_ wwell, being such a good girl for me."

He pulls back and wipes his hands on the sheets, getting of of her legs.

"Turn ovver for me, darling." He coos. He wants to see her face, see her expression, tearful and puffy, so apologetic for stoking his rage.

Dave sniffles. He doesn't know if this is over- in fact, he doubts it, but obeys all the same. He swallows hard as he turns over, groaning out in pain when his sore ass touches the sheets.

He looks like a right mess- skirt hiked up around his waist, blouse disheveled and face red, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets.

"E....Erida-an..." He manages, reaching down towards his cock, hard in his underwead. He wants to get across his need, and bites his lip, tears still tracking down his face as his thighs shake and be tries to hold his sore ass off of the bed a little. "I w.. wanna c... need... mmm..."

"Darling?" Eridan murmurs, leaning in with a soft smile. "You'll need to be a bit more clear wwith your wwords than that." He catches the hand reaching down for her precious length, bringing it up to his mouth and kissing her scent gland.

Oh, he knows what she needs. She needs relief, she needs soothing- and Eridan will give it to her, will make her feel alright after she took her punishment so perfectly.

But first, she will need to _ask_ , like a good wife does.

Dave whines out in complaint and squirms, shaking. He watches Eridan kiss his wrist and whimpers out, brain fuzzy with nothing that isn't wanting to be good for Eridan and wanting to cum.

"Wanna c-.. cum.." Dave gets out, breathing heavy, ragged, feeling as desperate as he knows he probably looks- a mess. He can't believe he's asking his captor to let him do something he would normally, _easily_ do himself- He can't believe any of this, but.. he wants- no, he _needs_ to be good.

Until his ankle heals.

"Please.." He manages. " _please_ make me cum..."

"That's a good girl." Eridan says approvingly. She's learning- of course she is. She's Eridan's True Mate, how could she be anything less than perfect?

"I'll let you spill so prettily, darling." Eridan murmurs. He uses one hand to gently brush her hair back from her forehead, letting go of her hand and hiking her skirt up so that he can reach down and rub the heel of his hand over her length, over her budding clit-

How delicious. How _immodest_. He can feel the heat prickling at the back of his neck, but keeps his eyes fixed on her face. She deserves only the best- including better than to have her alpha stare at her womanhood in the most brutish of manners.

Dave almost instantly moans, the pleasing relief a contrast to the singing of his rear, and he bucks his hips, heat rising from his cheeks and out across his face to his ears, down his chest.

Eridans praise is... good, too. He likes that.

" _Oh_ , ahh..." He gasps out, voice soft as he arches his back and presses his head into the pillows behind him, shivering. He looks up to Eridan, watching him _watch him_ , and only goes redder with embarrassment and turns his head aside.

It feels good. Dave moans out again and lets his thighs spread slightly. It rubs his ass into the bed and shifts his bad ankle, but the pleasure is worth the slight discomfort as his mouth hangs open and he huffs for breath.

Something builds in his chest. A rumble- a purr? He's purring. If this wasn't bad enough, now he's _purring_ , an obvious _enjoyment_ of his _captor_ fondling his cock, and Dave starts to hate himself a little more.

He shakes. "Feels good..-" Dave whispers, interrupting and trying to stem his purring as his toes curl and he sucks his lip between his teeth. Shut up, Dave, Shut up, stop _purring_.

Too pretty, _too pretty_ , his darling is _much_ too pretty- Eridan feels his breath quicken and has to force it to stay steady, watching her face flush and her squirm on the bed, clearly feeling the pleasure Eridan is giving her.

She turns her face away modestly, embarrassed about her pleasure, and Eridan feels the throb of delight.

_So_ perfect, so modest- she truly is a _dream_ to behold.

And-

_Oh_.

Her _purring_ \- Eridan feels his chest rise up in response, a delighted purr rumbling from him in response, leaning in and nosing over her cheek. His purr is rusty, catching slightly in places, like it hasn't been used for a while, but it's low and alphan all the same, an attractive noise.

"Does it, darling?" He murmurs. "Good. You took your correction so perfectly- I'll let you spill ovver." His hand shifts and he starts rocking it along her length, stimulating her through her underclothes- giving her just that bit more of pressure, trying to find the rhythm that would make her _squeal_.

Feels good, feels good, _feelsgoodfeelsgood_ -

It feels like _forever_ since he's actually gotten off while totally consious, and he's absolutely never had anyone else do it for him, so having Eridan touching and grinding his cock through his underwear is divine as he soars towards his orgasm. He moans and shakes, and _oh god_ , Eridan is purring _back at him_ -

No, damn it! Stop leading the poor man on!

Ugh.

Not the time for thinking about that, anyway, Dave moans again, a soft crooning sound that mingles with his purr as he rocks his hips up into Eridan's hand. His breathing quickens, and his hands fist at the bedsheets again, puffy, tear-streaked face twisted up with pleasure.

"Eridan, Eridan, _Eridan-_ " He huffs out inbetween his little groans, lips hanging open, almost agape, _grateful_ that the other is going to let him come- praising him, even!

"Wa- Ah- Wai-t-" Dave gasps out suddenly, reaching to catch Eridan's wrist. Its frustrating, and he's mad at himself for stopping his impending climax, but he doesn't want to ruin his _only clean pair of underwear_.

"I d-don't- Want to ruin-" He swallows, embarrassed, and squirms a little.

"Don't want to ruin, u-uh... my-"

Eugh.

"My panties..."

Eridan can't stop the hunger in his belly as he watches her moan and squirm, the croon that falls from her mouth making him shudder.

She calls his _name_ as she moans, so sweet, so pretty- but then her hand is pulling his away and confusion spikes through him.

"Your-? Oh!" Eridan beams. "So clevver, Davve." He praise. "Let me take care of you, darling." He slips his fingers underneath the hem of her panties, slipping them down to reveal her adorable omegan length.

"I think you deservve a little treat for being so good." Eridan cooes, shifts on the bed, and closes his mouth around his darling's length, dipping his head to take it all in.

When Eridan promises a _treat_ , Dave hates the way he chirrs like some kid excited for a candy. He goes redder than ever when the other pulls his underwear down- He's never had anyone see him but _himself_ before- and gasps out.

"O-oh-!"

He's not ready for the hot wet around his cock, and when Eridan just swallows him right down, he yelps out and moans embarrassingly loud, tossing his head and bucking his hips. Dave goes tense all over, and he's sure he's close, so close.

"Fuck, Fuck, Oh, Fuck-" He curses, hands hovering over Eridans head as if he's trying to decide whether he's allows to touch or not. Eventually he decides to let one hand stroke gently, shaking, through the others hair- he doesn't dare push him down,- and moans again, almost sobbing as his climax grows closer and closer and _closer_ -

"I'm g-gon-na-" Dave warns, his purr growing louder and his whines needier, and he gasps out, bucking his hips and digging his heels into the bed. "I-'m g-gon-na- go-nna c-cum-"

His darling moans so perfectly, so unashamed when Eridan puts his mouth on her- how can he do anything but bob his head and lick over her while she moans and pleads?

Her hand in his hair feels delightful, trembling and soft, stroking over his locks so he gives another rasping purr, taking her all the way down to her base again. Her hips buck and he knows she's close- so he just gives a swallow and rumbles encouragingly, wanting her to spill in his mouth.

He's so sure she'll taste so perfectly, so delicious on his tongue- he _wants_ it, wants to feel her fall apart and whine and moan and call his name as he makes her feel good- _wants_ to see hear her gasp and chitter and chirp and purr for him- he wants everything she has and more, until he's heard every sound she can make a dozen times over.

"I- I- N-Mmrhh-! Eridan!"

Gasping out again, Dave just about cums right then as Eridan laves his tongue over his tip. His tongue is wet and warm and it feels so fucking good, teasing over his sensitive slit and licking down his shaft-

His eyes roll back. He almost yells as his orgasm overtakes him, and he fucks his hips up with a cry of Eridan's name and a pornographic moan, shaking and twitching and _oh, fuck_ , it feels so good.

Spurts of hot cum spill out into Eridan's mouth, and Dave sobs with relief as the others mouth strokes him through his orgasm. His toes curl and Dave writhes, pulling at the grip he has on the bedsheets and pausing in Eridan's hair so that he doesn't pull on his locks-

And then something else. He barely notices it until everything is over, but when he _does_ notice his knot start to swell, he hurries to try and push Eridan off. No, no, if Eridan notices- which, for sure, he will, he's going to be so mad-

Dave can't help it. He moans as his knot swells and tries to hook into Eridan's mouth, and Dave _sobs_ with an unspoken apology.

His darling's seed is so sweet in his mouth, spilling over his tongue, hot and thin, and Eridan doesn't hesitate to swallow it down with a pleased noise. He needs to be a dutiful alpha, after all- what kind of mate would he be if he lets his omega's seed go to waste?

But then his darling tries to push him off with a sob and he feels it, trying to swell on his tongue, her false knot. He pulls off and swiftly locks his hand around it, squeezing tightly, almost to the point of pain as he prevents it from inflating.

"None of that, _darling_ ." He purrs, an edge of warning in his tone. "We cannot have you looking so _unseemly_."

Dave shakes, trembling like a leaf under Eridan's hand, and he sobs out as he fists it in his hand. His knot still tries to form and fill under his tight grip, until it _does_ hurt, and Dave's toes curl.

He cries.

"I- I- Plea-se- E-Erid- It h-hurts- Plea-ase-" Dave begs, trying to pull his hips away from the mean grip on his knot. He doesn't want to cry, he doesn't want to feel weak and small, but he does, and his purr dies in his throat. He croons out in pain and arches his back, and grabs Eridan's wrist to try and pull him away, weeping.

"P-P- Nn- Ple- Ahhh...-"

"Shh, shh, shh." Eridan shushes his omega, not letting his grip up for a moment. He can't let her body betray her, not like this, she's trying _so hard_ to be good. He thumbs away her tears as they spill over, voicing that thought.

"I knoww, I knoww, it hurts." He croons, giving a stuttering trill of reassurance. "But it's for your owwn good, darling- just endure it, you'vve been _so_ good- I wwon't let your body betray you like this- not after you'vve finally made it here to me."

His heart aches to hear her painful croon, but- it's part of being an omega, of being a woman. Pain is inherent to their lives.

He presses his forehead to Dave's giving another soothing trill, more firm this time. Like muscle memory waking up, it comes more easily, the more he does it.

Crying, Dave writhes and tries to pull away again, discomfort shooting from his crotch up and down his legs and through his thighs.

He tries not to let himself think of Eridan as good, with how he comforts him, but he is grateful for it, the way he coos and leans close-

God. He's so confused. And frustrated. Why did he have to fall and break his fucking ankle? All he had to do was pay more fucking attention.

"Noooo-" Dave whines out, a weak cry spilling tears down his cheeks even after Eridan presses their foreheads together, but- strangely, he feels himself calm a little at the soft hum of noise that Eridan lets out. Dave gives a shaky chitter in reply, and his breathing catches as the pain eases slightly, and his knot begins to deflate.

He chokes on a moan of relief and fists the bedsheets and Eridan's wrist in his respective grips, and inhales unsteadily, overwhelmed.

"S'- s g-go-one, n-ow, s-see-" Dave whimpers out as Eridan still grips him, forcing his knot down. "Y-yo-ou can- mmgghhh- le-et go- oooh-"

"There wwe go, darling." Eridan murmurs, feeling his beloved's treacherous false knot start to deflate. "See? That wwasn't so bad, wwas it?" He presses a tiny little kiss to her delicate nose.

One it's well and truly deflated, Eridan lets go of her length and gently tucks her back into her panties before finding her skirt and lightly tossing it out over her legs, hiding her beautiful, slender legs again.

"You did so wwell, my darling." Eridan says, settling onto his side on the bed next to her, propped up on one elbow, his hand settling on her stomach. "Howw is your ankle? I do hope wwe did not aggravate it."

"It a-aches..." Dave manages in a mumble as Eridan lays down beside him, sniffling. His cock aches, even after Eridan has let him go and put it away, and he shifts almost uncomfortably to roll onto his side slightly.

It doesn't feel especially aggravated- though the rolling over from his knees made it a little more sore. Its a dull throb, so Dave won't complain-

He does wish he had painkillers though.

He doesn't know when he reaches for Eridan, nor when he decides its a good idea to pull him close and bury his face in his chest, but maybe its the exhaustion and the pain and the intensity of it all that makes him feel so... small. Docile.

Like he doesn't care.

Maybe he'll die here. Maybe his ankle won't heal in time and he'll be stuck here, being wived and bitched and sexily punished and fucked full of pups until he doesn't know anything else.

He weeps into Eridan's chest.

His poor omega is all wrung out- first with her punishment, then with her treacherous body trying to betray her, so when she reaches for Eridan he allows her to pull him in, curling his arms around her slender, delicate form.

She presses her face to Eridan's chest and he starts gently petting her hair, letting out a raspy, rumbling purr as she starts to weep.

"I knoww, I knoww darling." Eridan murmurs. "It's tough, being stuck in a place like this, wwith your body all twwisted about, hiding your true self. It's alright, though, I'll protect you- I'll keep you safe, darling." He presses a kiss to the top of Dave's head, purring softly, reassuringly.

The moment he saw her, he knew she was the _one_ \- and every action since has only reaffirmed that belief. Eridan will have her, to protect and to hold, until they are both no more on this Earth. Alpha and omega, mated together so perfectly.

Barely any of what Eridan is saying is what Dave is really crying about, but he can't say that. He can't tell Eridan the truth. Can't say that he's really going to leave as soon as he can, as soon as his ankle is well enough to bear his weight.

At least the guy is comforting him and not asking questions. Dave cries harder for a few moments, and then his breathing settles back to a steady rhythm and he sniffs, legs drawn up a little. His ass hurts, from where Eridan brutally dished out a punishment, his ankle hurts, where it's broken, and his dick twinges with pain from where his knot was forced to deflate. Even his head hurts a little- with all his thoughts and his confusion and sadness and frustration-

But he has to endure it. He has to. Until his ankle heals.

He clings to Eridan's shirt.

Eridan gently pets over Dave's back, letting his mate cling to him. She's had a hard morning and it's not even mid-day.

"You should rest, darling." Eridan murmurs. "You need to let your ankle heal- howw else wwill you stand on your owwn at the alter?" He presses a gentle kiss to the top of Dave's head. "I'll keep wwatch- and wwork on a few designs to showw you later."

He pets over her hair for a moment longer but regretfully pulls away, gently freeing himself.

"Rest, darling." Eridan murmurs, rising from the bed. He looks down at her angelic face, her delicate features, her slender, willowy form clad in his clothing- and wants nothing more than to simply slip back into bed and curl around her.

He has to protect her. Eridan looks down at Dave and, for the first time since he came Awake, had a single, blazingly clear thought.

_I will protect you._

He reaches down and takes one of the blankets, bringing it up over and tucking it around her shoulders. It'll smell like him- which should help soothe any anxieties.

He trails his fingers over the graceful curve of her ear before pulling his fingers back and turning on his heel, striding out of the bedroom. He casts one last glance over his shoulder, feeling his heart squeeze at the sight of his mate bundled up on the bed, then gently shuts the door behind himself with a soft _click_.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave doesn't know how long he sleeps for. Its not for long, and when he wakes up, he's crying and hyperventilating and _panicking_.

_ 'My perfect Omega.' _

_ 'You'll be my wife.' _

_ 'Down, Whore.' _

He can't. He can't take it. The nightmare of a misstep and Eridan ripping him limb from limb is fresh in his brain, and he can't wait for his ankle to heal, anymore, he can't. Its too much.

When his breathing calms, at least enough that his vision isn't blacking, He slips his legs over the edge of the bed and lets his feet hit the ground. Its cold, but the adrenaline that pumps through his veins as he decides he's doing it, he's _going_ , dulls the pain somewhat.

Theres a curtain rod. There, across the room, with fancy endings- It looks like its been snapped in half, the right height for a walking stick, or something. Dave all but throws himself at it, gasping as he falls to his knees, his ankle giving out with a sharp pain. He snatches it up and staggers back to his feet, and walks in a small circle, testing his foot and his makeshift crutch, and once he's decided that it works enough, he snatches up one of the blankets from the bed and throws it over his head like a cloak. If he smells like Alpha, like _Eridan_ , Maybe he'll be left alone long enough to get away.

He hobbles to the door and peeks out.

Nothing. Eridan isn't in the main room- Probably in his study, or out somewhere else-

Dave's heart pounds. He's doing it. He'll be able to do it, he can do it! The door out into the hall is right there-

He throws the door open as quietly as he can, and tries to make the tap, tap, tap of his makeshift cane on the ground silent. He clutches his cloak about his neck, and within moments- he's out. In the hallway.

He laughs with relief and claps a hand over his mouth, glancing back inside to make sure Eridan isn't following-

And then hobble hobbles down the hall as fast as his legs and bad ankle will take him.

He turns a corner, makes it into the room where he first saw Eridan, and backtracks, through one hall, down another, carefully clambering over upturned tables, bowing his head and staying as quiet as he can whenever he hears the whispers of someone else.

Its maybe half an hour before he has to stop to rest.

He crouches in the corner of a hall, beneath a locker that has been pushed towards a wall and leans at a diagonal angle, leaving a small triangle of space for Dave to hide his small form in. His ankle burns, but he doesn't care, because he's free, he's-!

"I found a little mouse, I found a little mouse-"

His eyes blow wide. The voice isn't Eridan, and it's coming from just down the hall to his left-

He claps a hand over his mouth as tears well in his eyes. He can't be found now, not now, please-

"A little mouse who smells like _bitch_ -"

Its closer. Dave can _smell_ the rank and the blood, and he stifles a sob.

"A little bitch mouse in a mouse trap, ooh, yes, a perfect little mouse-"

A face suddenly appears in front of him, a figure jumping from the side and caging Dave into his little space with a wild cackle of glee.

Dave screams.

"GOT YOU!"

Eridan does a few rounds of his space, checking doors, hunting for any spare scraps of fabric or trinkets that he could bring his mate- his _mate_ -

It still doesn't seem real. _She_ doesn't seem real. Every time Eridan blinks, he can still see her, curled up in the bed in the morning light, a beautiful dream.

He has to force himself to continue, humming quietly to himself, a half-forgotten tune surfacing from somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Wwhen I was boy my mother often said to me, get married boy and see howw happy you wwill be," He sings under his breath, rifling through drawers. "I havve looked all ovver but no girly can I find, wwho seems to be just like the little girl I havve in mind..."

He makes a delighted noise as he finds a thin gold chain, broken on the ends, some kind of necklace. He can attach it to a strip of satin and make her a pretty collar- how _lucky_.

Eridan can't help but feel a rapturous joy in his chest as he tucks the necklace away. The future is so _bright_ \- why would it be otherwise? His _mate_ , his _darling_ is here- here to share his joys and sorrows, his health and wealth and highs and lows.

He continues humming to himself, sweeping through his territory. He ends up pulling down a set of curtains he had previously left untouched- they're stiff, but warm- he needs to be sure his darling won't be cold at night.

He folds the curtain up and returns to the center of his territory to deposit it on a table, he'll need to hem it and make it an appropriate size for their bed.

As he turns to leave, Eridan's gaze catches on the open door to their living area.

He _closed_ that. He stalks forwards, nose flaring, unaware of the way his body language shifts to _hunter_ , shoulders dropping, head tilting forwards, steps going light as he approaches, swiping his longest, heaviest pair of fabric scissors from a nearby table.

If an alpha _dared_ , they dared to enter their space, to slip past Eridan in hunt of his mate, in hunt of his _omega_ \- Eridan will _tear them apart._

He shoves the door open, then the door to the bedroom which is also ajar. No sign of his mate. Fury builds in his chest. Is his mate really walking around on her foot? Where did she go?

She couldn't- she wouldn't be _leaving_ him, would she?

Eridan snarls, tearing from the room and into the hall, taking a deep breath, trying to catch her scent.

It turns out he doesn't need to, because she _screams_. High, terrified- the scream of an omega in distress. _His mate's_ distress. Eridan turns and _bolts_ towards the sound and it's like there's a magnet in his chest, drawing him towards his mate, towards the fear he can feel pulsing in his own veins.

There- a filthy, _disgusting_ alpha, trying to drag his mate from the spot she had wedged herself into.

A wordless snarl _TEARS_ from his throat as he lunges, scissors leading, colliding with the alpha, hand wrapping around his throat and lifting him as he slams him into a wall, scissors plunging into his gut over and over.

They tear and pluge and gouge, gushing spurts of red spraying and spurting from this- this _disgusting_ alpha, this _filthy_ being, splattering across Eridan, across his front and legs and shoes and down across the floor, his scissors plunging again and again and again, little sliver flashes darting amongest the red like a tiny little fish caught by the sunlight.

The filth has long since stopped moving by the time Eridan slams the scissors down into the alpha's groin, severing some rather important bits.

Breathing heavily, Eridan yanks his scissors back with a weak little burble of blood, and lets the alpha drop.

"Darling." He says, staring down at the alpha, expression completely blank. "Tell me. _Wwhy wwere you not in our den?"_

Dave cries out again and sobs as a dirty hand grabs his face and turns it this way and that as if inspecting it, and he can smell the stench of rot on this freaks breath. He screams again, but this time, hopes, hopes, that Eridan hears him.

He has to hear him. He's his only hope now. Why did he try to leave? Why? He should have stayed he should have just stayed-

"Mm little mouse, little bitch mouse.. you smell like him... smell like him! Oh, oh, he will be mad, yes, but..."

The man's voice is raspy, crackling, and Dave gives another wet sob as this Alpha leans down to lick a wet, slobbery stripe from Dave's collarbone up his jaw, over his scent gland.

He gives a high pitched giggle, and then he's being wrenched away and Dave screams again, covering his ears and drawing his knees up to his chest. He heaves and sobs and wails, worried that now he's got two brutish Alpha's fighting over him- and tucks himself further back in his corner, tears streaming down his face.

Its not until it registers that the snarl is Eridan's snarl, and the sound of blood spattering and flesh ripping, that Dave peeks out. His eyes blow wide at the sight, a mangled corpse and Eridan mangling it, a few drops of blood spattering across his cheek and mingling with his tears.

When he speaks, Dave whimpers pitifully and half-sinks back into his hidey-hole.

"I- I- I- J-just-"

Just what? Wanted to leave? Wanted to escape?

He looks to the bloodied scissors. Eridan, covered in blood. The destroyed corpse on the floor, and for a minute, Its Dave's face, and Dave's guts, and he gags once, twice, and throws up onto the floor, heaving and coughing and choking on tears and vomit, his empty stomach bringing up nothing but acids onto the wooden floor.

"Wanted-- I- I g-got- L-los-st-" Dave lies, voice shaking as bad as the rest of him as his bare feet slide across the floor through blood.

He pushes himself back into his corner against the wall, away from the grisly scene, away from Eridan, who is downright terrifying.

He doesn't ever want to move from this spot. His limbs feel all frozen, and he hugs his thin legs to his chest and sobs out again.

He wants to go home.

Lost. She got _lost_. His most precious treasure, his darling, and she almost _threw it all away_ on what- on a whim? On some desire to wander about on her broken foot?

Eridan wipes his scissors off. He barely registers her puking- she's skittish as a mouse, it's hardly surprising that her stomach is shy, too.

He looks at her, seeing her sobbing, seeing her hug her knees to her chest, seeing the blood splattered across her face and feet and delicate legs.

He wants to be angry at her. He wants to be _furious_. Instead, all he can see is the blood on her _feet_. The blood could easily have been hers.

The blood of some other alpha, tainting her body.

Eridan steps over to where his darling is making every valiant attempt to wedge herself into a corner and, avoidng the foul-smelling puddle of her puke, kneels down. He holds one hand out, palms up. Waiting for her to put her own delicate hand into Eridan's.

"Dave." he says, unaware of how blankly terrifying his expression is. "Please come out."

He's in trouble, now, isn't he.

Dave can hear it in Eridan's voice. He's in _trouble_ , now, and all he can do is hope that his punishment isn't as bad as it was last time.

Such a short time ago.

He doubts it. Dave stares up at Eridan reaching out to him, like a terrified, cornered animal, red eyes welled with terrified tears that stream down his dirty cheeks, his knees drawn up to seem as small as he can.

Eridan's face... its.. Its the face of someone Dave remembers. Its the face of his _Bro_ , staring angrily down at Dave who made a mistake. He's suddenly not here, but twelve, backed into a corner by his brother with a belt, and he can't breathe.

He gasps for breath, and feels it coming out short and fast, and he sobs again, shrinking further away from Eridan.

"M'sorry, M'sorry Bro-" He whispers to himself in a high pitched tone, hands grabbing for his ears, his hair. He looks away from Eridan and rocks, shaking his head, tears rolling silently down his cheeks.

_"M'sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry-"_ He whisper-sobs, peeking one eye out towards Eridan as he tries to regather himself.

Stupid, Dave. _Stop being such a fucking baby and man up, you fucking whimp. You disgrace. Striders don't cry, get that through your skull. Grow up._

The voice in his head is right. He needs to be better. Needs to be stronger, needs to manage this. He knows now, that he can't get away on his bad ankle, and thats good. He's learnt. He saw the walls outside the window. The courtyard. He can plan a route. Also good.

It wasn't all worthless.

He looks past Eridan to the blood on the floor. The mangled body.

Eridan could- no, will, do that to him, if he fucks up.

He needs to be careful and not act on his primal instincts.

Besides, being an omega can't be that bad, right? Its just a dispositon, and besides.

Once his ankle heals, he can get out.

It's gonna be okay, Dave.

He unfurls slightly and sniffles, reaching out for Eridan's hand, and shuffle slightly closer to the entrance to his little crawlspace.

Eridan holds his hand out to her, brows creasing slightly as she sobs and apologizes over and over, as she should for doing something so _reckless_ , but- _Bro_?

Abruptly Eridan remembers the scars on her back. The belt marks. He feels dizzy, he feels sick, he wants to hunt down her brother and tear him apart, he wants to fold her up in his arms.

It's not _her_ fault she's an omega- brutish alphas will always seek to hurt her, to have her as their own. But she cannot go wandering about.

Dave's trembling hand settles into Eridan's and his thoughts refocus again, snapping back to the immediate moment.

"Come out, darling." Eridan says, helping her out of her little crawlspace as gently as he could, holding her hand lightly. Her delicate fingers- even just the slightest wrong amount of force and he feels like he would shatter them. Really, she's like a ceramic doll- so pretty and delicate.

Once she's free, he scoops her up in his arms again- but not bridal style, he settles her on his hip, one arm underneath her behind to support her, the other cradling her head to his shoulder. She can probably feel his heart through his chest, pounding heavily with his fury.

How dare that alpha. How dare her _brother_. How dare anyone who would reach for what his his, would _hurt his omega_ with their filthy grasping paws and disgusting actions.

His hand is gentle on the back of her head, thumb rubbing over her hair as he strides down the hall, carrying her easily.

He only speaks once he knows his voice can be calm.

"I think that wwas quite a lesson in itself, wwouldn't you agree, darling? _No more wwandering off."_

Dave shakes. He can't stop _shaking_. He's terrified- after seeing what he just did, who wouldn't be? But Eridan is gentle, and warm, and careful, and comforting, and Dave hates how easily he melts into the others arms once he picks him up- Hates how he _likes_ being held and cradled and cooed to.

He sniffles pathetically as he buries his face into the others shoulder and grasps at his shirt, wiping his eyes on the fabric. He watches the grisly scene behind them slowly dissapear down the hallway, the blood and the body, his pool of spew and the hiding place.

Dave absentmindedly touches the wet on his neck where that asshole licked him. He wipes it off with a grimace, but then doesn't know where to wipe his hand- he's grown fond of this skirt.

"I'm glad you found me." Dave whispers quietly, because he _is_ \- If Eridan hadn't, he'd be dead, or worse, and even though being bitched and wived is fucked up and _bad_ , its better than being dead, and at least he has a chance of escaping it.

Death is pretty inescapable.

"I'm sorry about going off. I won't do it again."

His poor darling is shaking like a leaf. When she promises not to go off again, Eridan slows to a stop, tilting his head down to press a kiss to her temple.

"Good." He says. "Because if you do, darling, next time I might just _leavve you_." He wouldn't of _course_ , he couldn't, but he needed to reinforce it.

He gently tilts her head up and presses a soft kiss to her mouth. The blood seeping from his clothing into hers makes him furious- blood is so hard to get out- and he hates the brutish alpha even more for making him dirty his love.

....well. She had wanted a shower, had she not? He can smell the lingering traces of the other alpha's touch and it stokes fury in his belly, banking it like coals. Low and simmering.

"Let's go, darling." He says, making an abrupt decision, turning on his heel and striding down a different hall. His chest aches at leaving his workroom behind, all of his designs there, but- he needs to get her _clean_. Untouched, again.

He takes her down a hall, down a set of stairs, down another hall. He's only come this way a couple of times, when he needs to go to the kitchen. There are few left who might wander around this area, not with that _disgusting_ brute Walker around, but- Eridan is confident in his ability to take him, now that he has Dave to protect.

He sets her down on the benches in the locker room, once they're inside.

"Let's get you cleaned up, darling." Eridan says, hunting for towels in the mess.

_ 'I might have to leave you.' _

That shouldn't resonate inside Dave as much as it does. It tears his heart in two different directions- One thay screams yes, leave me, get out of my life, and another that cries no, don't leave me alone in this dark place, don't make it _my fault_.

He almost returns the kiss this time.

Almost.

What's wrong with him? Why is he suddenly so confused about what he feels? He shouldn't be, its only been about a day, but he already... _feels_ , for Eridan. Not love, barely even a like, but-

He's tolerable. A friend, maybe.

When his ankle heals and he gets out, he'll come back. He'll come back with help, and liberate Eridan, at least, from this hell.

He doesn't recognize the hallway they're walking down. He's surprised when he takes him down some stairs and down another walkway, Dave holds to Eridan tighter, like he's waiting for him to announce that Dave is in trouble, and that he's going to punish him, but he doesn't, and instead, they're in a small room set with lockers and benches and-

"The showers?" Dave asks almost curiously, a flutter of hopeful _excitement_. He's been so dirty for so long- it'll feel so fucking _good_ to be clean. He strips in seconds, throwing off his shirt and skirt, folding them as best he can before he reaches for the little bralette to unclasp and set it with his clothes as well.

Eridan feels some of his rage melt away at his darling's hopeful, eager voice. He'll have to re-mark her after they're clean, but- it will be worth it, to see her free from that other alpha's filthy touch.

His luck must be with him today, because tucked away in a basket he finds an entire stack of _five_ clean, untouched towels, slightly stained but _clean_.

Eridan turns back to look at Dave to see her undressing- and the back of his neck goes hot at her eager stripping. He cannot bring himself to find it immodest- not with the way she carefully folds her clothing as she puts it aside, so he picks up two of the towels and carries them over.

"Indeed." He says as she reaches behind for her bra, swooping in to tilt up her chin and capture her mouth. "I must clean you from that other _brute's_ touch- the thought of his scent on you-" He glances to the door, a silent snarl making his lips pull back in disgust before he pulls himself back under control.

Dave can't bring himself to be upset or stressed, not right now. Sure, the current situation sucks, but he gets to have a shower, a _shower_!

When Eridan kisses him, he kisses back. For the first time, he stands up on his toes and presses his lips into Eridans, feeling... giddy.

He smiles- _smiles_ , as he pulls his bra and underwear off, not caring that Eridan means to probably shower him in cum again later- because he gets a _shower_ -

"Is there soap? If there isn't thats fine, but like, soap would be so super awesome- Back before I got here, I used to take hour long showers, like, read the entire declaration of independence and I still wouldn't be out of the shower- My Bro did too, but he took longer-"

Dave rambles a little about showers, taking one of the towels from Eridan and feeling a lot more like himself. He all but _runs_ towards the cubicles of showers and sets his towel up, and then hurries to turn the water on.

It pisses for a second, fizzles, and then spurts streams of hot water out, and Dave doesn't wait for Eridan before he's settled beneath it, moaning out.

" _Fuuuuck_ , Feels so fucking good, dude."

Eridan can't help the pleased little rumble at his mate's enthusiasm, pleased with her finally pressing into their kisses, and oh, her _smile_ \- his heart all but leaps out of his chest.

She wants soap? He'll find her soap if it's the last thing he does. Eridan hunts through the lockers as she rambles about showers, just listening to her sweet voice- the sheer _enthusiasm_ in her tone has him entranced- he still casts looks towards the doors, watching for any movement, for any filthy alphas- but there's a lightness to his step as he searches.

Then she moans so prettily in enjoyment and _how_ does his cock throb at that- he wants nothing more than to join her under the spray and sink his cock into her thin, delicate body- but she needs to clean up and he needs to find her soap to do that-

He spots a bar of soap in one of the half-open lockers and snatches it up, turning back to face her triumphantly, striding over.

"Soap, darling." He says, stopping just outside the range of the shower spray and holding it out.

Dave has never been so excited and grateful for anything before ever. Eridan seems normal enough, even, and the hot water is cleansing on his skin, and the adrenaline pumps in his veins-

God.

He's grinning. When was the last time he grinned? Dave slides his hands over his body and washes off the dirt and the grit and the blood and the sweat- he even hums a tune, one of his old raps, to himself.

When Eridan shows him the soap, Dave groans again.

"You're a saint. I love you right now. Like, If Abraham Lincoln was the president of America, you're the President of Amazing at finding soap-"

Dave bumbles as he takes the little bar and rubs it across his aching body and even into his hair-

It feels so fucking good to be _clean_.

His darling's voice- it's _angelic_. Eridan cannot hold himself back any longer- as she works the soap over her arms and her perfectly curved shoulders, he steps back and strips off his clothing as well, folding it neatly.

He plucks the soap from her hand as she starts working it into her hair, stepping under the spray and ducking his head so that he can press a kiss to her temple.

"Let me, darling." He murmurs, working the soap for a moment in his hands before setting the bar down on a ledge and sinking his fingers into her hair, starting to scrub- carefully, gently- at her scalp. His heart is pounding, though, being so dizzyingly close to her, at the words that poured from her mouth.

She _loves_ him. She loves him.

"You really are so beautiful, Davve." Eridan says as he washes her hair.

Dave blinks as Eridan takes the soap from him, and a rumble starts in his throat, a soft purr that vibrates up his throat and out his parted lips as the water runs over him and now, Eridan, who stepped in after him.

It feels good.

It feels _good_. He chirrs as Eridan scrubs his fingers, massaging his head and his hair, and leans back into the touch gratefully, sighing.

Its hard to worry and stress like this. Its like having a real lover- Well. Eridan really does seem to love him-

Its just really, really complicated.

"Oh, stop, You're flattering me. I'll go all red and shit and you'll have a tomato on your hands, like, a gross yellow-haired tomato." Dave retorts, words slightly distorted by his purring as he lets Eridan wash him.

Eridan chuckles softly as he scrubs through Dave's hair. "Is that meant to dissuade me?" He murmurs. "You are beautiful wwhen you blush, darling." He dips his head and presses a kiss over her mating gland. He wants so badly to just sink his teeth in, claim her, mark her-

He _must_ restrain. He must, but oh, how hard she makes it.

"If my darling insists on comparing herself to food, then she must be ready for her alpha to wwant to _eat her all up_." Eridan purrs, pressing a couple of kisses up her neck. He pulls back to smooth his hands over her scalp, slicking her hair back and forcing the soap from it to run down her back, taking dirt with it.

Eridan presses up along her back, his cock pressing against her lower back.

"Can you feel wwhat you do to me, you minx?" He rumbles, hands finding her hips and holding her close.

Dave feels himself flush at Eridan's words and go redder again at the others growly tone. He only finds himself redder- and _hotter_ , as the Alpha presses up against his back, pressing himself up against him.

"Yeah, I can feel you." Dave breathes out, eyelids fluttering. Heat pools in his stomach and spreads down between his legs, and arousal sends his cock perking, but he can feel... something else, too.

He shivers as Eridan kisses his back and shoulders, and eventually spins around to slide his hands up the others shoulders. He can feel muscle, scars, old wounds, but mostly muscle that ripples beneath his hands, and Dave shoves his concern about leading Eridan on down, down.

It's like a one night stand. He can indulge for one night, can't he?

He lets his hands find Eridan's shoulders, and laces his fingers together behind the others neck to pull him closer, down, into a kiss.

He can indulge for one night.

He can indulge Eridan for one night.

Thats fine, isn't it?

If he lures Eridan into a sense of false security, it'll be easier for him to escape when his ankle heals.

Its not like he's enjoying kissing Eridan, or pressing up to him. No, the way he mashes their lips and suddenly almost desperately wants his-

_The_ ,

Alpha's hands, on him, is purely to make Eridan think Dave is going to stay.

Until his ankle heals.

He needs the comfort anyway.

His darling turns around, laces her fingers around his neck, and _kisses him_. It's like a dream, his hands smoothing over her body, feeling her press against him, feeling the rumbling purr in his chest at the touch, feeling her length start to swell against his belly.

"Oh, howw I _wwant_ to deflower you, darling." Eridan purrs against her mouth. "I wwant to _have_ you, to _ravvish_ you, to hold you close in evvery wway." He nuzzles their noses together.

"But I cannot-" He rumbles unhappily. "Not in truth- not until you are freed of your false alpha shell and wwe are married-"

Eridan looks down at her, a feverishly hungry look in his eyes. "But... I wwould still havve you, darling." He purrs. "There are other things wwe can do." He catches Dave's mouth in another kiss- still without tongue, just slow and sweet.

Dave almost whines when Eridan says, in a roundabout way, that they can't have sex. He's sort of grateful- he's sure that Eridan wouldn't fit inside anyway, and he's not sure he wants to lose his virginity like this- but at least there are, as he says, other things.

Until they're married.

Thats when he'll go. Before they 'marry', when his ankle heals.

He pushes the thought from his mind and instead loses himself in the next kiss. He groans softly and chitters into the kiss, and grinds his front up against Eridan, making a needy noise as his hands find the others hair and snake through it, tangling and stroking and pressing.

"Oh?" Dave asks breathlessly, breathing the kiss to catch his breath and look up at Eridan with his bright red hues, biting his lip. "What things, _Eridan_?"

Eridan purrs in pleasure at her soft, needy noises, groaning at her hands in his hair. The sensation is _divine_.

"I wwant those pretty little hands of yours on me, darling." He murmurs. "And if you're good, I wwill take your adorable length into my mouth until you spill across my tongue."

Honestly, there are- a _lot_ of things that Eridan wants to do to her. But they need to be saved, carefully parceled out- especially the ones that need to be saved for after their marriage.

Eridan bumps their noses together fondly, gaze half-lidded as he gazes down at his delicate, perfect omega.

"Want my hands where?"

Dave slides his hands from Eridan's hair down to his shoulders again, feeling over muscle again as he pecks the others lips softly with an excited, shivering huff at the idea of having Eridan suck him off again. It was so fucking good last time, he just-

He just has to not knot.

"Do you want them here?"

Dave breathes in question, palming at Eridans pecs and down his sides, across his hips.

"Here?"

He lets his hands slip around to Eridan's ass, where he grabs a handful of perky ass, and then finally, to his cock.

Its bigger when its in his hands. Its incredibly girthy, and the length is- there's no way all of it will go into him at any point.

He strokes it once, slowly, and presses a kiss to Eridan's jaw.

"Or here?"

Eridan growls playfully at Dave's teasing, pressing into her a little harder as she squeezes his ass, and when her hands find and wrap around his cock he groans, hands on her hips tightening and lifting, pressing her into the shower wall, the spray of water sluicing down his back as he breathes heavily in her ear.

"Darling... you should knoww better than to _tease_ me." Eridan growls, grinding his cock up against her, against her soft belly and slender hands.

He _wants_ her, he wants her so badly, he wants to see her squeal and shudder and come apart on his cock, he wants to see her belly swell with his cum, wants to see her go glassy eyed and sob from pleasure on his knot.

"Otherwwise I might have to... _punish_ you, darling." He nips, ever so lightly, at her jaw.

Dave moans out, quietly, when Eridan cages him in and leans to his ear, and shudders. He's absolutely aroused now, the growls and purrs and low of Eridans voice-

All of it is fucking _divine_.

As much as he's sure that Eridan won't fit, he has a.. strange, desire, to have something inside him. Its new, not something he's felt before, but it makes his thighs quake, and hes grateful for the way Eridan picks him up so he can wrap his legs around the others waist.

Biting his lip, his hands slide back up the others chest and grasp at his shoulders. He rocks his body against the cock sitting on his belly, and whines, his purr picking back up again.

"A _punishment_?" Dave asks in an innocent voice, sliding his index finger down Eridan's chest, _absolutely_ teasing him again.

"Oh no, don't _punish me, Alpha..._ "

Oh, this _minx_. She is absolutely trying to provoke him, and damn her- it's _working_.

"You really lovve playing wwith fire, don't you, Davve?" Eridan rumbles, pressing her a little more into the wall, grinding his hips against her, rubbing his cock up along her belly, against her own omegan length.

He groans at the feeling of it, at her belly so soft and smooth against his cock, at her legs around his waist, and leans in to capture her mouth again, still so chaste and tender even as he holds her and ruts against her soft body.

Dave moans at the slick, wet feeling of Eridan's cock grinding against his, and he arches his back from the wall slightly, bucking against him eagerly.

"Mm... Hot things are certainly.. ah- enticing-" He manages in between soft gasps, grasping for Eridans shoulders again for balance. His thighs tense and shake around him, and Dave has a strange urge to grind _more_ against Eridan, between his legs- he wants him _between_ his legs...

"Eridan..." Dave groans, relishing in the others growly noans- He sounds so fucking _sexy_ , its not fair. His hands dance down to where their cocks grind together, and wraps his hand around the both of them with a moan.

"Wanna cum.." He huffs, jerking his palm along them both, fucking into his fist and against Eridan lustfully. "Wanna cum..."

"You wwant to spill, darling?" Eridan growls, deep and lustful in Dave's ear. "You're begging so swweetly, Davve, I can feel you rocking against me, wwanting your owwn pleasure."

The rocking of her hips is making Eridan _feel_ things- he wants to sink to his knees and bury his face between her thighs, wants so see her squirm and jerk her hips in pleasure, wants to have her hands in his hair as she begs and gasps his name.

"Oh, _darling_." He rumbles in her ear. "You wwant to spill? You better make me spill first."

"Or what?" Dave challenges, raising an eyebrow with a huff of pleasure as he bucks and grinds and moans softly, eager to see Eridan as riled up as he is, so, so fucking hot just from heating his voice. "You going to spank me again? Hm?"

He definitely throbs at the idea of it, even though the first time was so... not that enjoyable, and his breathing catches as his hand speeds up on their cocks. He moans again shakily, turning his head to kiss the others ear, whining teasingly as he rocks his hips.

He bites the others earlobe gently and moans again.

"I'm gonna c-um, I'm g-onna c-um, Eridan, and it's gonna be before yoooouuu- aah..."

"I _may_ , darling-" He snatches up her hands and pins then to the shower wall, fucking his cock against her with quick, rolling thrusts, chasing his pleasure.

"If you are naughty and cum before me then I may take you ovver my knee-" Eridan growls as she moans so sweetly, so teasingly, "and you and your tender behind wwill regret provvoking me to punishing you."

He purrs deeply, twisting his head to nip her earlobe right on back.

Dave moans— The thought of being _taken over Eridan's knee and spanked-_ Invading every horny crevice of his mind and making him only harder and _harder_ , and he _wants_ to cum first, just to make that dirty fantasy come to life.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck,-" He groans, shaking as Eridan holds him down and ruts against him, making him shudder and whine. It feels good, it feels _so good_ , and he wants to touch himself again, He's close, so close his toes curl and he gives a high-pitched croon of Eridans name, bucking his hips in time with Eridans movements while his hands fist air.

"I'm close, I'm so close, I'm gonna c-um- you're gonna m-make me-" Dave stammers, his thighs tight around Eridans waist. He moans again, throwing his head back against the shower wall.

As his darling cries out and arches, so close to cumming, Eridan gives a pleased rumble. He's weak, he's much too weak for her, he's _so_ weak because all he does is let go of her wrists and grab her hips, rolling against her harder, fucking against her length, groaning in her ear.

He'll take her over his knee- and she'll _like_ it this time, doing it to make her shiver and squirm and cry out instead of punishment- and she'll writhe so prettily, moan so sweetly as he "punishes" her for being a "disobedient omega".

God. He purrs at the thought.

Dave gasps out, because he can't hold it, he can't, Eridan isn't slowing or pausing and Dave is going to cum, he's going to cum-

He reaches down to fist both of their cocks once, and as his palm slips over his flushed head, he's falling apart, coming apart under Eridan with a loud cry and a moan, one that rings out around the bathroom as he fucks himself against Eridan through his orgasm.

His cock spurts hotly across his stomach and Eridans, up their chests and dribbles down his shaft, and for a moment, he worries about knotting, but theres-

Nothing. Not even the sensation of a maybe knot.

Huh.

"Oh, oh, fuck, yes-"

Dave shakes and shivers, his free hands moving up to Eridan's shoulders now as he pushes his worries away to enjoy his climax, his heart fluttering at the prospect now of Eridan 'punishing him' for coming first.

He mocks disappointment.

"O- Oh n-oo-" He groans softly as Eridan continues to rut against him, shivering as the stimulation starts to border on a lot after his orgasm. "I c-came- S-sorry."

Eridan gives a please purr as his darling cries out and spills, moaning so high and sweet- and he tucks his head against her shoulder so he can look down and make sure her false knot doesn't try to pop-

Nothing. His mate stays pure, her pretty little length staying slender. "Look at that " He purrs, pleased. "You spilled? Sounds like a punishment is in order wwhen wwe get back to our den." He groans as he keeps fucking his cock over her belly but, regretfully, slows his pace to a stop.

"On your knees, Davve." Eridan breathes, carefully lowering her feet to the ground.

As he comes down slightly from his high, Dave takes in the enormity of his knot not appearing. It brings something uncomfortable to his gut- How long has it been? Is he really bitching this quickly?

He doesn't have time to think about it, though, because Eridan is purring and growling again and _still_ fucking against his stomach, and he's breathless until the Alpha stops, and he's lowered to his feet. He licks his lips and sinks obediently to his knees, and bites his lip.

He's sucked dick maybe once before. But that one time was _not_ even _close_ to as big as Eridan, and Dave watches it bob in front of his face once, twice, enamoured with the sheer _size_.

He changes his mind about it maybe being fun having it forced inside him.

Its probably going to be the opposite of fun- he's not even a size queen.

Lucky he'll be gone before they ever get to having real sex.

"Want me to suck you off?" Dave asks, looking up at Eridan as he strokes the others cock once, twice with his hand, licking his lips.

This is going to be an _effort_.

Eridan lets out a pleased croon as she sinks to her knees, so ready and willing to serve him, so serve her husband- wrapping her hand around him and stroking him.

"I wwant to see you try, darling." Eridan purrs, shifting to brace both hands on the wall, leaning in to loom over her. "I wwant to see those pretty lips wwapped around me, wwant to see you try and take as much of me as you can."

God, he knows that she wont be able to take him all- probably nowhere _close_ , but he cant deny the idea of stuffing all of his cock down her throat makes him burn hot, makes his blood pulse.

How _pretty_ she would look, with her mouth slid all the way to the base, struggling to breath as he holds her there, lips kissing into the patch of thick, dark hair at the best of his cock...

He wants that, wants to see her take him. Wants to see her choke and spasm as she does her duties as a wife.

God. Hot? Hot. All of this is so fucking hot, and Dave can't think straight. It's fucked up- when he tries to think about the actual implications of all of this, but he doesn't _want_ to think about any of it-

He just wants to fucking enjoy this one thing for a while and not worry about who he is or why or where or what.

So he leans forward and kisses the tip of Eridans flushed cock with a gentle sigh. He strokes his cock again, slowly, and gives the softest of kisses to the tip, and then slowly sucks him into his mouth- just the head, laving his tongue over his slit, tasting him, _moaning_ out as he wets Eridan's cock with his saliva.

Sinking down a little further- Dave's lips stretch wide around him, and he's sure the corners of his mouth is going is rip, his breathing shaky as he swallows what of Eridan he can. He tests his limit, stroking what he can't reach with his hand, and teases his tongue over the veiny underside, making wet, sloppy noises as he goes, trying to take as much as he can, which is, really, not much. It's almost pitiful.

His darling makes a valiant effort, she _really_ does, and Eridan reaches one hand down to cradle the back of her head gently as she tries to bob her head.

Her pretty lips are stretched obscenely wide over the head of his cock, struggling to take more than a couple of inches, her gorgeous red eyes fluttering, delicate hand stroking over his length.

Her sloppy, wet noises make his heart beat harder, watching her try _so_ hard to please her alpha, to please _Eridan_ , making such pretty, wanton noises as she sucks and licks and kisses at his cock.

"So perfect, darling." Eridan rumbles. He's not going to last long, he can tell- his gut already pulsing, heavy balls drawing up, a familiar shudder running down his spine, so he grips her hair and lightly tugs her back. "Just keep your mouth open, darling." He coos, his other hand coming down to cover hers, stroking his cock together with her hand. "I wwant to see those pretty lips spread nice and wwide."

Dave whimpers, trying to suck down more and more of Eridan as time passes. He moans quietly, sucking and licking and laving his tongue over the wet, slightly salty skin, shuddering.

His other hand comes up to grip Eridan's hip, more for himself, though, and he can feel himself getting hard again as he pulls back to kiss Eridan's head before swallowing as much of him down as he can again.

Its so much. Its _so_ much. Dave had the sudden obscene thought of wanting Eridan to come in his mouth, and wonders just how _much_ there will be. Do people with bigger dicks come more? Coz if they do, Dave'll be _full_ with the stuff by the time this is over.

He croons, lips wide around Eridans head, and teases his slit again, looking up at him through his red hues as he lets him guide his hand. He can feel Eridan throbbing hotly in his mouth, and he humms softly, vibrating around his tip.

His darling looks up at him, her smouldering red eyes so soft and desperate, hand squeezing underneath his, grabbing at his hip, crooning so eagerly, sucking at his tip, and Eridan is _gone_.

Heat pulses through him as he groans and curls forwards, pressing his head to the shower wall and looking down at her as his cock pulses thick spurts of cum into her mouth, over her tongue, thick and heavy, coating her mouth and running down into her throat.

"There's my perfect omega-" Eridan breathes, "drink it all dowwn, all of my seed- good girl."

Dave grunts as Eridan comes in his mouth and down his throat, sighing out as he swallows down what he can. Some of it spills from his mouth and out the corner of his lips, down his chin, but as Dave pulls away to finish swallowing and clean the tip of Eridan's dick with soft little licks, he wipes his face, huffing.

There was more than he expected, but he doesn't care. He feels hot and full and _good_ , and doesn't even care that Eridan is calling him a girl anymore. Whatever. Whatever this guy wants-

No, what?

Stop it.

He's not supposed to be getting so caught up like this, he let himself enjoy it for a night, and now its done.

Almost.

He rises to his feet with a soft moan, hard again, just from sucking dick, as he leans forward to kiss Eridan's jaw.

"Was that good?" He asks in a soft voice, part of him genuinely curious as to whether he's any good at sucking cock- the other half just not sure what to say.

Eridan moans as Dave drinks him all down, swallows so prettily and then does her best to clean him once he's done, wiping her mouth so delicately with her hand.

She rises to her feet and presses a kiss to his jaw and as Eridan settles his hands back on her hips, holding her close, he can feel she's aroused again, her length pressing against him.

Perfect.

"You did so good, darling." Eridan purrs, sliding his hands up and cupping the back of her neck and skull with his broad, gentle fingers, kissing her temple. "You swwallowwed my seed down so perfectly, filling your belly wwith me."

He gives a pleased little rumble, nosing into her hair.

"Lean against the wwall, darling." Eridan purrs, his hands slowly sliding back down, over her shoulders and down her sides as he slowly sinks to his knees.

Dave croons, leaning into each of Eridan's kisses and touches, and lets the warm water run over both of them, enjoying the heat both from the wet and from Eridan pressed to him. He leans back obediently when Eridan asks him too, and bites his lip as he looks down at him expectantly.

He looks so good. Eridan, looks so good. All muscle and gentle hands and firm kisses-

God.

"Eridan..." He breathes out almost _tenderly_ , stroking his hands through the others hair as he kneels in front of him, spreading his thighs almost instinctively, shuddering.

Eridan croons in enjoyment at his beloved's hands in his hair and he cups his broad hands around the back of Dave's thighs, encouraging her to tilt her hips up, her thighs open, until he can press in between them.

"Here wwe go, darling." He breathes and leans in, slipping one of his hands around to catch her cute length and adorable sack and hold them up out of the way. He leans in and starts licking over the seam of her groin, where her flower will open up, nosing against it and testing it's sensitive- he's so desperate to have her open up under his tongue so they can be wed- so desperate to taste her slick and open her up and fill her with his knot.

He holds her steady as he licks his tongue in long, broad sweeps against the tender, sensitive flesh, along the creases of her thighs, down more towards her backdoor, but over and over and over, wanting to have her squirm and writhe from his mouth.

Dave doesn't expect what Eridan does next. He expects a mouth on his cock, on his thighs, hips, something to that effect, but when Eridan holds his dick aside and licks _between_ -

_Oh_.

His thighs quake and his knees buckle, and he has to grab the rail on the side of the shower stall to stop from collapsing. The moan he lets loose is downright pornographic, and his chest _rattles_ with it as he rocks his hips down.

That feels _way better_ than it should. He wasn't expecting it at all, and he trembles, hands moving for Eridan's shoulders.

"E-E-Er-ri- W-ha-a- _aah_.. "

He moans quietly, taken aback by the sheer sudden sensation that tickles between his thighs and up his cock. Eridan keeps licking, licking and licking and Dave is practically _vibrating_ with gasps and moans and the way he shakes, trying to sit and rock down onto Eridan's mouth as much as he can, desperate for more and _needy_.

Eridan gives a deep, pleased rumble as Dave moans, high and helpless and _overwhelmed_. Her hips rock and quiver in his hands so he redoubles his efforts, licking harder, broader, wanting her to come apart on his mouth.

His fingers are so gentle as they keep her length out of the way, but he twists his head and latches onto her thigh, licking at the soft crease there before latching on to suck a mark, gently, _gently_ \- he doesn't want to put her in real pain, just enough for her body to remember it.

He mouths over the mark as it blossoms, dark and flushed, and gives a pleased purr.

"Enjoying yourself, darling?"

Dave mewls and croons, toes curling into the tiles, and he rocks his hips more earnestly, huffing and gasping for breath. He wants to come, he wants to _come so bad_ , and he's close, but Eridan pulls away to kiss his thigh and Dave groans, arching his back.

"F-ffuck- Please-" Dave gasps, a broken warble escaping him as the hickey becomes an aching bruise, and his cock leaks precome onto Eridan's hand, dripping down his shaft. He squirms, trying to rock his hips back into Eridans face, to make him _lick him again so perfectly_.

"Please, E-Eridan.. Ah.."

"Oh?" Eridan chuckles, licking a searingly firm stripe between her legs. "Is there something you wwant, darling?" He presses a kiss to her other thigh, her other soft, quivering thigh.

Her hips are rocking, clearly trying to silently egg him on, to make him lick her to completion- her adorable length is _leaking_ so much, so Eridan brings his head up and licks up her length to clean her up, flicking his tongue once, teasingly, over her tip, at her slit, then pressing his face down between her thighs, nosing teasingly.

"Use your _wwords_ , Davve." Eridan murmurs. "Please, wwhat?"

He can't, he can't, he's going to cum, he's so close-

"Please, please, make me cum, make me cum, _Eridan_ -" Dave begs, twitching and moaning, gasping out as Eridan teases the slit of his flushed cock, his sensitive, flushed head, almost _sobbing_ with how desperately he needs this, he needs _Eridan_ -

He bucks his hips again, his hands shaking in Eridan's hair, twisting into his dark locks and pulling, only gently, practically trying to sit down onto his face, moaning.

"Make me cum, make me cum, please, _please_ -"

Eridan gives a pleased, amused purr at his darling's eager tongues and dives back in, licking rough and hard over her seam, over the curve of her underside, nosing hard and squeezing her thigh, helping her to rock her hips to get where she needs her tongue most.

She's so fucking perfect, moaning so sweetly, so desperate as she writhes and she's being so sweet and good that Eridan's going to make her cum just like this, sobbing and begging on his tongue, a taste of what's to come their wedding night.

He purrs, deep and low, giving her thigh another squeeze and his hand curls around her length, giving it one long pull.

Shaking and moaning, Dave can't hold himself together. He's falling apart within moments of Eridan fisting his cock, and he almost _screams_ with the force of his orgasm that hits him. He fucks up into the others hand and sobs out, arching his back and writhing.

"Eridan, Oh, fuck! Fuck! Eridan!"

Eridan is nosing and kissing and licking and it's so good, _so good_ , Dave doubles over, grabbing at Eridans shoulders as he spurts from his cock, leaking over Eridans hand. His thighs shake and his legs buckle, his bad ankle giving out and forcing him to rest all his weight on Eridan, still gasping.

Dave collapses and Eridan catches her easily, purring steadily as she wails and sobs and grabs at him, fingers clawing over his back, dragging a groan from him.

He slowly eases her down from his shoulders, until she's settled on his thighs in his lap, which allows Eridan to press kisses to her cheek and neck, stroking over her form as she trembles.

"There's my pretty omega." He coos. "Look at _that_ , coming apart so beautifully for me, on my tongue, so perfectly like a good girl does." He purrs deeply as tremors run through her, soothing her through the trembling aftershocks.

Shivering and mewling softly, Dave moans as he leans into Eridan and sighs, warm and comforted, here, in his arms. All of his worries seem to melt away, and he's tired, now, and his ankle hurts, now, and he's sure he's warm and clean and safe-

"Can we... go back now...?" Dave asks gently, yawning out as he snuggles into Eridan, hearing the steady beat of his heart, comforted by the purr that rumbles in his chest.

Just for tonight, he let himself enjoy it.

Just until his ankle heals, he'll make Eridan happy.


	4. Chapter 4

"Of course, darling." Eridan purrs, nuzzling in to press a soft kiss to her mouth. "I'll take you home."

He lifts her easily as he rises to his feet, reaching over to turn the water off and carry her out of the stall. He gently sets her down until she's stable enough to stand on her own, then grabs a towel and carefully dries her off, pressing soft kisses to her damp cheeks. as he does so.

Once they're both dry, Eridan helps her redress, smoothing his hands so lovingly across the soft fabrics as they're draped back around her body- and then he picks her up again, settles her on his hip, grabs the extra towels, and sets back for their den.

As they make the trip back, they only encounter one other person- a pathetic alpha who scrambles away at the first hint of Eridan's snarl, fleeing into the maze of hallways of the male ward.

"I wwon't let any of them touch you, darling." Eridan murmurs into her hair as he climbs the stairs. Luck really is on their side today- there wasn't even a _hint_ of that brute, Walker, sniffing about.

He brings Dave into his workroom, settling her on a table.

"Let me see your ankle again, darling." Eridan says, tugging a chair over and sitting in it, gently taking her leg and settling it in his lap. "Howw is it feeling? Does it throb anywhere? Feel like it's burning?"

Dave lays his head on Eridan's shoulder. He feels safe- almost oddly, in Eridans arms, being carried like a child. He hums softly as he's carried back to their den-

Er, their uh, living space, until his ankle heals,

And kisses Eridan's neck softly every so often, enjoying the closeness.

Just for tonight, though. He lets the other take his leg to inspect, and gives a soft chirr. He wriggles his toes- because he can, now, and shakes his head. It aches, but it certainly isn't the sharp pain it used to be.

"No, its okay." He says, slicking his wet hair back. It certainly feels good to be clean again, and he almost feels like he can breathe again. He's got a small smile on his face, though he isn't counting on it to stay.

"It feels pretty good, actually."

Eridan gives a pleased hum, pressing a kiss to Dave's calf. "That's good, my darling, that means you shall be wwalking dowwn the isle soon enough." He murmurs, and casts a glance up to Dave.

"I must finish the preparations- my darling, wwould you like to look at dress designs again?" Eridan's hands are broad and warm on Dave's calf, his thumb rubbing small circles along it's delicate, slender length.

Dress designs....

His smile falters. He draws his lips into a line, not wanting to think about the wedding, he doesn't _want to-_

God. His ankle can _not_ heal fast enough.

"I- Uh... Yeah. Sure. I'll look over them again." Dave ways with a soft smile, and swallows. "Do you want me to like, pick one?"

He'll pick the hardest one. The most difficult one to make. That'll give him more time- Right?

Eridan beams at his darling, gently shifting her foot out of his lap so he can rise to his feet and retrieve his sketchbook. "Of course! I wwould hate to pick a design you wwouldn't feel comfortable wwith." He slips back into much the same position as last time, settling the book into Dave's lap, sitting next to her with an arm around her waist, sides pressed together.

"Okay."

Dave sighs out and flashes Eridan a smile just to hopefully make him-

Well, both of them

Feel better,

As he pulls the book open.

"This one is pretty. I like the lace." Dave points out, drawing his finger over one of the designs Eridan drew out. He thumbs to the next page and makes other similar comments, pointing out the things he likes about each design until he gets to the biggest, possibly most complicated one.

"This one." He breathes in mock awe, drawing his finger over the pleated skirt and the delicate train, the plunging neckline and the long sleeves, the flowing side pieces and the little crown-

"Maybe if you wove some red into it even- would match my eyes."

Eridan preens as she praises and goes through each design- _really_ goes through, making tiny little comments that make his heart squeeze and flutter at her eagerness.

And he knew she would pick it- he _knew_ , it's his best design, the one he was most proud to come up with.

"Putting red in?" Eridan feels his eyebrows raise slightly at her suggestion. It's not _traditional_ , but... he cannot deny the idea of it is exquisite, dressing her in pure white with the hints of tantalizing, exquisite red, as brilliant as her eyes... oh how he _longs_ to see it, to see the brilliance of it.

"You wwould be _stunning_ , Davve." Eridan breathes, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Of course- you shall be a sight to see, the most beautiful omega..." He gives a pleased, deep purr, nosing along her hairline.

"I kneww you would love this one." He breathes. "It's _exquisite_ \- just like you, darling."

Dave smiles. Putting extra colour into the dress will add time onto the making of it- and will give Dave more time to heal and plan.

"We'll be gorgeous together..." He whispers, staring over the designs again as if enamored. He must have a lot of linen around... He could absolutely steal or- acquire some, to make something to scale the walls with and climb out windows-

Maybe he can even find some rods and scissors to fashion into a weapon of some sort.

He gets lost in his own thoughts for a moment, and then yawns. He's tired, after all their sexual excitement and the adrenaline of the days events,- he wants to curl up and go to bed. He leans back into Eridan and closes his eyes.

"Can I go to bed?"

Eridan's mind is already sorting through adjustments to his own suit when his darling yawns.

"Of course!" He says immediately, gently slipping the book from her hands. She must be exhausted, after everything- "let me get proper measurements for you first, darling, and then you can rest- I need to re-scent you as wwell-"

He presses another kiss to her neck, breathing in, and feels a flutter of warmth in his belly at the softness of her scent, the underlying sweetness that's slowly being coaxed out.

"Stay right here, darling-" Eridan slides off the table and hurries to grab his measuring tape before starting to take all number of measurements, including one around her neck with careful, _careful_ motions- jotting down each set of numbers from each one.

Once he has everything he needs he scoops her up in his arms bridal style and carries her from the workroom, returning to their den.

"I'll bring you something to eat in a little bit, I'm sure you must be starvving." Eridan murmurs, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You need my scent again first- wwhere wwould you like it?"

He's giving her the choice this time- he's already done the important ones- at this point it's more to leave his claim on her than it is to break her fake alpha shell open.

Ugh. Re-scenting.

Dave is _tired_. He wants to sleep. He doesn't want Eridan to come on him and smear it around right after he had a _shower_. He wants to stay clean for a while. Before he can say anything, Eridan is gone to grab things and Dave is left to wallow in self-pity.

How did he get here, again?

God. He almost _leans into_ Eridan as he carries him, but that would be a mistake, he's _not_ going to keep leading Eridan on- he indulged for one night. No more.

"I-" Dave starts, almost whining out as the Alpha sets him down, pulling a face. He doesn't want it _anywhere_ , he wants to go to sleep.

"Not tonight. You can scent me tomorrow. I'm going to sleep." Dave says, as gently as he can without being _too_ soft as he lays down on the bed and pulls one of the sheets up over his head definitively.

Eridan frowns at her pouty whine.

"Darling." He says, irritation climbing. He tugs the sheet down, pushing her onto her back and straddling her stomach. "This is not a 'later' decision." He growls, catching her wrists and pinning them to the bed, leaning in until they're nose-to-nose. "You _must_ carry my scent, and if you do not wwish to choose wwhere, then _I wwill choose for you._ "

Fuck, he's so filthy. He wants to mark her pretty cheeks, press his scent across her neck and tits so that with every breath she smells him, smells his virile seed, how potent of a mate he is.

"So _stay still,_ darling." Eridan purrs, letting go of one of her wrists to reach for his wasteband. "Once I'm finished, _then_ you can sleep."

Dave frowns as Eridan pulls his blanket down and huffs out, trying to tug it back up before he grabs his wrists. He hisses out quietly and scowls, and pulls on his arms gently, leaning away.

"I don't want it." He repeats, squirming a little and arching his back to try and dislodge him. He hates the way he still calls him _darling_ , even now- and grits his teeth with low growl.

"Let me go, you can do it when I wake up."

" _No_." Eridan snarls, anger flaring up. His hand squeezes on Dave's wrist threateningly, using the hold and his weight to pin his darling in place.

"You are _mind_ , darling, you _need my scent."_

He pulls himself out, taking his cock in hand and beginning to stroke, his lip pulled back in a silent growl.

Dave shakes his head and whimpers, cringing at the sound of Eridans snarl. He still glares, though, turning his head to stare at the wall.

"I said you could just do it later."

He growls back, falling otherwise still. He's curious- as to how far he can push Eridan while still being safe, but at the same time, he isn't sure he wants to know. He squirms a little again, but otherwise doesn't fight- He doesn't want more broken bones.

" _Later_?" Eridan feels the word rip from his throat. "After some other, _disgusting_ alpha puts their pawws on you? Taints you? _No_."

He leans in closer, breathing heavy and furious, until his nose is pressed to Dave's cheek, the rush of air washing over her cheek as he strokes himself furiously- his darling is _infuriating_ , and it makes him burn all the hotter, all the more desperate to keep her, to mark her and make her _his_.

"You're _mine_." He snarls, low and furious in her ear.

Dave whimpers again as Eridan growls and huffs and snarles, leaning closer and closer and fucking his fist- Its kind of hot- The rough way Eridan is going at it, the way he posessively hisses and huffs-

No. Stop it. Bad Dave.

He flushes red as he realises that with the position they're in, Eridan is probably going to cum _on his face_ \- At least, on his chest, probably in his hair- and fucking damn it, he _just_ took a shower.

"Not on my face-" He whines, pulling at his wrists again and tossing his head in the hopes that the more he moves, the _less_ gets where he doesn't want it. "I just got clean, Eridan!"

"I _gavve_ you a chance to choose, darling." Eridan growls, and her squirming and fussing underneath his hips, under his hand, only makes him shudder in delight.

"Noww you'll have to settle and take your punishment." Eridan groans, pulling back as he tilts his head up, the pulse of heat through him streaking down and out as his cum splatters up her chest, up her neck, thick strands ending up coating her soft skin, along her jaw, up her cheek and over her mouth.

"So pretty-" Eridan moans as he pants, looking down at her, at the claim streaking her pretty skin. "My precious darling." He coos as he milks a couple last thick, globbing strands onto her perky tits.

Dave squeaks out a sound as Eridan finishes over him, and makes another pitiful sound as he spills across his chest, neck, and face. He flushes a dark shade of red, embarrassed, and _frustratingly fucking horny again._

He stops bucking and squirming. Hopefully, Eridan doesn't notice, and he can get off by himself before he takes a nap.

He probably looks like a fucking slut. Dirty and covered in cum again-

Dave sighs and grouches.

"Hurry up, I'm tired."

Eridan gives a pleased purr as his darling finally relaxes underneath him.

"I'll finish wwhen I'm finished." Eridan says, letting go of her wrists to drag his fingers through his seed. He cradles her face as he rubs his seed over her cheeks, paints her lips, smooths it down her neck- rubbing it into her mating glands again, just for good measure, moving down her shoulders to massage it into her tits, pressing over her pebbled nipples and massaging them slowly.

"There wwe go, darling." Eridan purrs, rage quelled with his mate scentmarked again. "That wwasn't so bad, wwas it?" He leans in and nuzzles their noses together. Every breath she takes, now, she'll be smelling him- his seed painted over her mouth will ensure it.

"It's so much better wwhen you don't put up a needless fuss." Eridan tells her, before giving a pleased little chirp, kissing her forehead. "I'll leavve you to rest, darling. Wwe need to let that ankle of yours heal."

He slips off the bed and rises to his feet, leaving the room. He has a dress to make.

It stinks. Its _potent_. No matter what he does, Dave can't get away from the smell of Eridan on him- Like its in his _bones_. He says silent and huffs as the Alpha massages it into him, pursing his lips, but shivers as the hands wander lower to his chest.

Dave arches his back and stifles a moan when Eridan's rubs his thumbs into his nipples, and his erection perks beneath his skirt. He bites his lip, and sighs out when he presses their noses together and then makes to leave him alone.

God. Finally.

Dave rolls onto his side and grimaces. The smell is almost overwhelming, but- not like he can do much about it.

Now. His dick. He KNOWS he won't sleep with it almost painfully hard like this, so he rolls onto his stomach and grinds it into the bed. He makes sure the door is shut and Eridan is gone before he makes any noise, and then sits up and huffs. He slots his pillow between his legs and starts a slow, steady grind that has him huffing out every so often as he humps his hips down into the pillow- into the bed.

" _Fuck_..." He curses, slipping a hand up his shirt. He can feel the slick of Eridan's come on him still, and he almost gets whiplash from going between being annoyed by the smell to being aroused by it. He licks his lips, tasting the salt on his tongue, and moans as he rocks down against the pillow, tweaking one of his nipples as he does.

Dave groans out again. It feels good- Whatever is forming between his legs adds to the pleasurable sensation as he fucks into the pillow beneath him, and he arches his back, sitting straighter as he shivers with excitement and arousal.

"Eridan..." He breathes out, not entirely sure why, considering he's not super pleased with the guy right now, and his thighs tense around the pillow. He curls around it with another low, crooning moan, and fucks his hips faster, faster, teasing and tugging and stroking over his nipples as he does, shaking.

Eridan closes the door behind himself and heads to his workshop, a pleased croon bubbling in his chest. Dave's ankle is already doing better, she's scentmarked, she's picked a design for her dress- and now Eridan gets to _make_ it.

There's a spring to his step as he sweeps an entire table clean, retrieving bolts of fabric to start making the mockup. The simple first, then he'll fit it on her- tomorrow, if he works quickly!- and then tear it apart and make the real thing.

He's all but vibrating from excitement as he starts drafting the pieces- his fingers move swiftly, sure and firm. His memories are hazy around the edges, but _this_ his body remembers, his fingers drawing and cutting and smoothing and adjusting surely.

This _must_ be important, somehow, to him being Awake. What else is he able to do? Asides from protect his mate and provide for her, of course.

It must be an hour or two before Eridan stops and cracks his neck, stretching out, stomach rumbling. He should check on his darling, she must be _starving_ now, so he returns to their (their!) living room and hunts through his collection of salvaged cans.

...well, it's not exactly the _high dining_ his mate deserves, but biscuts and gravey in a can is sustaining and filling, so it'll do.

Eridan knocks on the door ever so lightly once before opening and stepping in. "Darling, are you awwake?" He asks softly, poking his head inside their den.

Dave has been going for-

A while. This is- what, going on his second orgasm? He's been humping this poor pillow for a while, ever since Eridan left, and it's already soaked with one load, but it _wasn't enough_ -

So he's still going, moaning and rocking and bucking his hips. He rolled onto his back at some point and drew his legs up, holding the pillow between his legs, spread up into the air, and grinds his cock up into the fabric. His face is burning with embarrassment, and he's a little worried that he's not going to get _any_ rest at this point, squirming but somehow not able to reach his second high.

He's hard again, so check that box, he's thinking sexy thoughts, check that- But he just _can't quite get_ where he wants to be.

Something in the back of his mind tells him to touch himself more.

So without thinking, he shoves a finger into his mouth. He slicks it with spit and saliva, and then feels down beneath the pillow, sliding his hand down, feeling over his cock, his _crazy_ sensitive perineum, now, and pushes his finger against his ass.

" _Oh_!" He cries, pushing the first knuckle of his digit in, toes curling. He moans out, jerking his hips up into the pillow, and slowly, carefully, slides his finger the rest of the way in. The burn and the stretch is _delicious_ , and his toes curl, thighs tense around the pillow as he huffs to catch his breath.

A knock on the door. Dave jerks, finger shoving and curling inside him, and he cries out with a pathetic mewl, writhing in the sheets. He's fucked, he knows, as soon as Eridan steps in, and all he can't manage in reply is a quiet moan.

Eridan's heart skips a beat when he hears the mewl, and stepping inside, the rest of him stops as well as his brain tries to catch up.

His darling, legs up, writhing and moaning and looking like _sin_ on the bed, face flushed with a finger shoved inside herself, desperately clutching a pillow between her legs.

" _Darling_." Eridan kicks the door shut and stalks forwards with a purr, climbing onto the bed, tugging the pillow free from between her thighs and tossing it away, settling between her legs. "If you needed assistance, all you had to do wwas _ask_." A pleased rumble rising in his chest at her neediness.

Dave whines out as Eridan shuffles close and pulls his pillow away, his flushed cock bobbing up between his legs. He's leaking pre, and he wants to come so bad he doesn't care that he was _just_ incredibly frustrated with Eridan less than an hour ago.

Nevertheless, he moans as he pushes his finger deeper into himself and brings his knees almost up to his chin, thighs against his chest. He shakes, watching Eridan with hazy, lazy eyes, and brings his hand to his cock now that the pillow is gone, an embarrassing sound leaving his mouth as he starts to jerk himself.

"Fuck, ah, ahhnnn...-"

He croons, twisting and curling his finger inside of himself with a gasp and a buck of his hips, arching his back.

"E-Erid-ann- Hhm.. h- help... help me-" Dave begs, fucking his cock into his hand and his finger into his ass in tandem, moaning out feebly. "P-leasse-"

Eridan chuckles, pushing his hair back and out of his face before bringing his fingers up to his mouth, sucking his middle and ring fingers in and getting them slick.

"You look so needy, Davve." Eridan coos, seizing his darling's wrist and tugging her finger free from her greedy, needy hole. "Can you feel it? You're breaking free of your shell, darling, you're so close- your body is ready to _blossom_."

He plunges his middle finger into Dave's greedy body, purring at her, his other hand keeping Dave's leg pinned up against her chest.

"You want to spill, darling? I'll make you spill as many times as you need until your body is wwrung out."

Dave _whines_ outright when Eridan pulls his hand from his hole, but gasps with a moan as his thick finger penetrates deeper and stretches him wider than his pitiful little twig of a digit did. He bucks his hips and gives a porny sounding groan, eyelids fluttering.

"Please-" Dave begs again, free hand moving to grip the sheets, the one fisting his cock doing the same, grasping the thin fabric beside his head as he rocks his hips. He is needy, he _is_ , and god, he wants Eridan to make him cum until he's _crying_ right now.

"Please make me c-um, please make me cum, _oh_ -" Dave gasps, his face as red as his eyes which are blown wide and staring down at Eridan. The stretch of his hole is _wonderful_ , and it feels _good_ , but he wants _more, needs_ more, his pucker cinching tight with eagerness around Eridans finger.

"M-more-" Dave warbles out, shaking and toes curling. "Give me m-moore-"

"More, darling?" Eridan croons and shoves a second finger in. She's begging, sobbing, she _needs_ her alpha, and Eridan will give her what she needs.

He doesn't pause at all, thrusting his two fingers deep into her hole, starting a deep, unrelenting thrust, fucking her on his fingers, purring and cooing at her as she writhes. He's going to make her spill, over and over until she's begging for him to stop, from it being too much- that's what her body needs right now, needs to get all of those filthy alpha hormones out so that she can blossom into a proper omega.

"Can you feel me, darling?" Eridan says and crooks his fingers up, dragging them roughly along her walls, rubbing and grinding roughly. "Spill for me, Davve, until you're empty and can't anymore."

Dave grits his teeth and keens, arching his back as Eridan presses another finger into him. He grabs and drags at the bedsheets as he rocks down onto the others fingers, gasping and whining.

"Eridan, yeah, y-ea-hhh- fuck-" He croons, huffing and panting and _drooling_ , his mouth agape as Eridan fucks him so _perfectly_ , and it feels so _good_ , holy shit, he never thought he could feel this good.

With a broken wail, Dave hugs tight around Eridans fingers, shaking as he strokes and curls his fingers and rubs up against all of his sensitive places, and all but _screams_ as his orgasm overtakes him, ripping through his thighs and his cock.

He spurts ropes across his chest, considering the way he's folded, spread out for Eridan, and he sobs with relief, toes curling and muscles all pulling taught and then snapping, and Dave twitches and moans and _trembles_ , gasping.

"Yes, yes, Fuck, ah, ah…"

"There's my good girl." Eridan purrs, _hungrily_ drinking in the sight of her falling apart, her length jerking as she spills across her belly and pretty tits.

"I can feel howw needy you are, darling. You're not going to be satisfied wwith just one, are you?" Eridan leans in and licks a hot stripe up Dave's inner thigh, laying a bite right over the sensitive, vulnerable skin up near the crease of her thigh.

He doesn't stop his motions, continuing his thrusting and dragging of his fingers, wanting to hear her _wail_ from overstimulation, wanting to hear her shake and cum again from it being too much, from being overwhelmed and wrung out.

Dave gasps and huffs, expecting Eridan to stop, to back off- but he doesn't, and the mean scoop-grind of the pads of his fingers inside him is starting to get to be a lot.

He moans and moans, arching his back and shaking, hips bucking up and then down and away as if trying to escape the overwhelming pleasure.

"N- Erid- _Ah, ah_ , a-ahh! It- _ah_ \- s't- _mmghhha_!"

Words garbled and broken, Dave fights back tears as his cock jerks again with a spare spurt of milked cum, and he sobs a noise, thighs tensed up again and toes almost permanently curled now. He reaches for Eridan and grabs his collar, dragging him down over his curled and folded form and kisses him wet and sloppy and _messy_ , and babbles against his lips, gasping and arching.

"Plea-s- please,- _fuck, fuck_ , fuck- I c-ca- _ahh- Ah_!"

Oh, his darling's _noises_ \- Eridan wants nothing more but to sink his knot into her, to pump her full and breed her up so perfectly, and it's only through sheer force of will that he refrains, drinking her expressions in hungrily, his heart squeezing in delight at her tortured expressions, her messy, desperate moans.

"Perfect, my darling, so per-" his works are cut off aburptly as she _grabs_ him, yanking him in and kissing him wetly, sobbing against his mouth, so desperate.

"I'vve got you, I'vve got you-" Eridan croons, panting against her mouth, feverish from her tears and sobbing and desperation. "You wwant to spill again, darling? I'll _make you spill_ "

He presses their mouths togethers with a rumbling purr, then bites her lip, sinking his teeth in and worrying them across her skin, sucking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

His fingers probe and seek inside of her, insistent and ruthlessly, driving her towards another overwhelming peak, not letting up for a moment.

Holy shit, holy _shit_ -

The feeling in his gut is so intense it makes Dave yelp and whine, his cock aching where it stits flushed up against his belly. He sobs, tears spilling his cheeks from the sheer overwhelming sensations, and he tries to rock his hips _away_ , away from the too much that Eridan is overstimulating him with.

"Oh my g-od, oh m-m- _ma-aah_! Eridan, please, fuck,-" Dave moans obscenely, back arched, unable to stop _squirming_ beneath the Alpha ruining his ass so well. He's got a firm rub on his prostate, and Dave can't, he's going to cum again he's going to cum, its too much, too much-"

He really _does_ scream this time, into Eridan's mouth when he kisses and bites him. Everything is overwhelming, too much, and he sobs, tears streaking down his red face as his cock dribbles onto his stomach and he cries and moans, begging and pleading for Eridan to let up, now, because it _hurts_ , he's come twice in a row with no break and it feels like his cock is going to explode or tear apart. His hands find Eridan's biceps, and Dave squeezes and pushes, moaning as he comes down from his high only to be met with _too fucking much_.

_ How beautiful- _

Eridan shudders out a delighted breath as she sobs and wails and screams under his fingers, thrashing and pushing at him and he relents, purring soothingly at her. He slips his fingers free of her spasming, clenching hole, his other hand coming up to smooth her bangs back from her hot, flushed forehead, shushing her gently.

"Shh, shh, there wwe go, there's my perfect darling, wwell done, so fucking perfect for me, wwell done-" Murmuring, letting her sob and catch her breath, stroking her hair gently. "Wwhat a good girl. Wwell done, darling, so perfect, Davve, you did so good, spilling like that so perfectly for me-"

Dave gasps as Eridan removes his fingers, his eyelids fluttering, and moans weakly as his hole clenches. It takes him a minute to realise that he came dry, and he sobs as his cock throbs where it hangs, his thighs still pressed up.

"Fuck, Fuck, fuck... Oh my god.." He breathes, hands shakily hugging around Eridan as he pants. He slowly legs his thighs relax down, and croons quietly, pressing his face into Eridan's shoulder. His praises make his face warm and his ears hot, and Dave shakes his head and groans softly, the ache in his ankle slowly returning in his post-orgasmic haze.

"Did that feel good, darling?" Eridan murmurs, pressing kisses against her temple. He can ignore the heavy ache in his pants, the deep throbbing desire in his groin to focus on his darling, on the trembles running through her, on her heaving chest.

He slowly lowers Dave's legs, gently easing them to the bed before wrapping his arms around her, cradling her against his chest. "There wwe go, darling. It's alright. Howw do you feel? Is your body settled, or do you need another?"

Dave huffs, groans softly, and shivers as Eridan pulls him close. He slowly wraps his arms around him, and grunts out. Another one? He isn't sure-

Of course, he could _go_ for another one- he doesn't feel totally exhausted, and the ides of coming until he's out of his mind and _stupid_ is hot, but..

"M' tired..." He yawns for emphasis, voice a little broke from moaning and yelling, and strokes his hand up Eridan's back.

Eridan purrs softly at her touch. "I'm sure you are, darling." He breathes. "Being wwrung out so thoroughly- it's enough to put anyone to sleep."

He presses another kiss to her temple. "Don't try to handle it yourself next time, darling- your body is _changing_ and it is no shame to need help wwith it." He says, a hint of threat in his tone. She _shouldn't_ be handling it herself- she should be calling for her _alpha_ and reaching for _his_ touch.

Dave swallows.

What, so he's not allowed to touch himself anymore? Jesus. He grunts in acknowledgement and sighs out softly, closing his eyes and leaning into Eridan with a soft sigh.

"I'm going to sleep." He murmurs eventually, leaning up to kiss Eridan's mouth softly- to make him happy, before he lays back down on the pillow that he's flipped over- to not sleep on the cumstained side.

As Eridan moves, Dave gives another yawn, but within seconds, he's out before the Alpha can say anything else, dead to the world for the next few hours at least.

When Dave wakes up, he feels like he hasn't moved for years. His bones all creak and his muscles feel loose, and he hasn't felt so relaxed in- a long time. He wonders how long he was asleep, as he sits up to fix his skirt and shirt, swinging his pale, thin legs off the side of the bed.

There's some canned food on the bedside table, and a small bottle of water. He doesn't trust either item to be totally clean, but he gobbles them down anyway, spilling the water in his haste to drink, thirsty as hell.

He looks over his ankle. Its still bandaged, but less swollen now. It aches slightly, but when he gets up, the pain only gets slightly worse- he can walk, with a horrific limp, albiet, but he can still walk.

He grabs his makeshift cane, which Eridan must have brought back for him, and after tousling his hair to make sure it looks somewhat okay, he moves to the door and swings it open.

"Eridan?" He calls quietly into the workshop, staring around at all of the mannequins and the draped fabrics, red eyes wide.

She needs her sleep. That's what Eridan tells himself, as he works feverishly on her dress. She needs her sleep, her body is changing, sleeping for so long is _normal_ and to be expected.

So he throws himself into working, into making her dress perfectly. Multiple times he creeps back into their den with his measuring tape to carefully, gently, double-check a measurement, but each time she doesn't so much as stir.

He leaves water and food for her for when she finally wakes, focusing on his work, and finds the fabrics flowing together so beautifully, so perfectly under his fingers- it feels _right_ , it feels like this is meant to be, like it comes so easily despite how the silk slips and shifts under his needles.

He's pinning the last skirt up as Dave calls his name and his head shoots up.

"Davve!" He says, delighted, his mouth full of pins. "One moment darling-" He quickly slips the last couple ones into place and rises to his feet. "Oh, and you're _wwalking_!" He beams at her, moving quickly across the workroom and pulling her into a hug.

Dave is oddly- glad to see him. If Eridan is here, then that means that the didn't sleep through a liberation or something else important. He smiles- only because seeing Eridan so childishly excited is almost _cute_ , and he squeaks into the hug.

"Yes- My ankle feels a lot better." Dave explains, voice muffled by Eridan's shoulder as he hugs him. He loops the arm not holding onto his cane around the Alpha and leans into him- he smells nice, almost.

He pulls away to look around, and catches sight of the dress. His heart sinks and soars- it looks utterly _beautiful_ , but it also looks... close to being done? He doesn't know anything about dressmaking, but-

"I ate the food you left- it was good."

He talks to try and take his mind off of his worry. Dave limps around Eridan to shuffle towards the dress, and runs his hand over it carefully.

The fabric feels gorgeous under his fingers, pinned in careful places and delicately lined-

"Its amazing..." Dave murmurs, wondering to himself if Eridan was a tailor before he was- here. He suddenly feels sick.

Eridan was probably normal before this, huh? A regular guy. Did he have a girlfriend? A boyfriend? A family? A dog, maybe?

God.

"How long have you been working?" Dave asks, genuinely curious- and then, not because he cares, but to make Eridan think he does- "Have you rested?"

Eridan _beams_ at her compliment of the dress. "It's perfect." He murmurs, stepping forwards to hug her from behind, dipping his head down slightly to press their cheeks together. The warmth of her body is so gentle, against his, and he can't help the soft, fond purr in his chest.

"Wwhy wwould I sleep?" He asks curiously. "There is wwork to be done, your dress to make- you'vve been asleep for a day and a half, so I could wwork uninterrupted."

He nuzzles softly against her temple. He's excited to see her wear it, to see how much of a _vision_ she will be.

Dave's heart skips. A day and a half? He slept way longer than he expected or wanted to- He must have been tired.

"You still need your rest though..." Dave mumbles as he mulls over how long he slept and how long Eridan must have been up just working on this. He feels over the fabric again and finds himself leaning into the Alpha's touch- and sighs.

"How long until it is done?"

Eridan hums thoughtfully. "Hemming to finish, fitting, the crowwn- and then it should be all done." He says, pressing another kiss into her hair. "I'll sleep after the wwedding, darling." He purrs.

He's a bit tired, honestly, but- his darling comes first.

"Noww, wwhy don't we get you into it so I can check the fit?" He says.

Dave's eyes go wide.

Only hemming, fitting, and a headpiece?? Thats so close- His heart pounds, and he shakes as Eridan kisses him.

He has to start thinking more seriously about getting away. His ankle is almost better- He can go. Soon.

Soon.

"Su- ure." Dave stutters, voice cracking. The question almost catches him off guard- Off course Eridan will want to check the fit of it.

Fuck.

Soon.

Oh, his darling is _shivering_ with excitement. Eridan purrs in delight and lets go to slip forwards and gently work the dress off the mannequin.

"Let's get this on you, darling." He murmurs, and looks away for her to undress, before helping her into it, keeping his eyes averted as much as possible to preserve her modesty.

He can feel the silk settling around her body, covering it and wrapping it so delicately and perfectly- and when he steps back and looks up, he has to press a hand to his mouth- his heart feels like it's about to beat out of his chest.

She's _beautiful_.

Dave peels off his skirt and shirt to pull the gown on. Its a little scratchy where it isn't hemmed, and Dave can feel the pins in a few places, but it otherwise feels fine.

He can't see himself, but when he looks down, he can see the way the dress flows to the floor and flutters around his lithe form.

He gives a small spin and then spots a mirror. It's cracked and dirty, but Dave can still see.

_ He looks beautiful. _

Tears spring to life in his eyes.

He's getting married. But not to someone he loves. Not the way he wants. Not where he wants. He's getting- no, not married, he's walking into a cage. He's walking into a cage with silver bells tied to his wrists and it hurts. His chest hurts. His heart is breaking as he stares at himself in a dress he might have worn on his wedding day as a gag, because he's like that, surrounded by his friends-

But he has, here, no friends.

The doubt that he'll be able to escape weighs heavy on his back.

His shoulders shake as tears roll down his cheeks and he stares at his broken eyes in the mirror, sparkling with tears.

_ I want to go home. I hate it here. _

"Its gorgeous. I love it, Eridan."

His darling _spins_ and the skirts float so perfectly, and she looks like a _dream_ and when she stops and looks in the mirror she's _crying of happiness_.

Eridan hugs her gently from behind, purring so soft and tender, gently swaying them back and forth in an imitation of a dance.

"You're so perfect, my darling." Eridan says, and his expression is so soft and besotted where it's reflected in the mirror, watching his darling cry tears of joy. "It's alright, I knoww- it's a happy day, it's wwhat all omegas dream of." His arms are so gentle around her as he presses a kiss to her temple.

"Let's get this fitted properly." He murmurs, but doesn't move, still holding Dave so gentle and rocking back and forth slightly.

Dave forces a smile despite his upset, as Eridan hugs him. He sniffles and lets out another weak sob, wiping his eyes, moving with Eridan as he moves them, leaning back into the comfort. He imagines it's someone else— John, Rose, hell, Bro, even, but his little wish is shattered when Eridan speaks in his low, rumbling tone.

_ What all Omegas dream of. _

Yeah. He's lucky, he supposes. Most Omegas get the short end of the stick- bitched ones an even shorter stick, sometimes. At least here with Eridan, he doesn't have to worry about being used and abused by other Alphas- If he had presented as an omega, there would be a 100% chance Bro would have let others use him as much as he used Dave himself.

He sniffs again.

"Okay." He whispers, in response to Eridan telling him that he wants to fit it properly. They dance for a few more moments, and then Dave pulls away and turns, not wanting to look in the mirror any longer.

Eridan smiles as he has Dave stand on a small stool, shoving a pinch of pins into his mouth so he can start pinning the right length for the skirt him.

His fingers are careful and swift as he pins the hem up, as easy and practiced as, well- anything.

Eridan doesn't remember much from before the time he was Awake, but this must have been something he was good at. It feels... _right_ , like this, carefully adjusting and draping fabrics, his fingers feeling sure and dexterous and careful.

He hums softly as he works- it's a bit difficult to talk with pins in his mouth, after all.

Honestly, Eridan doesn't quite like... thinking about what came before he was Awake. It was all so murky and flat and _boring_ , hazy and blurry with the dullness of sleep and humdrum.

Why would he ever want to go back to feeling that? His bride is here and Eridan feels _good_ , can actually _feel_ properly.

He finishes the hem and plucks the remaining pins from his mouth.

"Hold out your arms, darling." He murmurs, demonstrating how he wanted her to do it so that he can hem those.

Dave sniffs. He imagines himself in a parlour with John, laughing and joking about how he can't believe he's getting married in a dress while the dressmaker pins him, but the dream is quickly overwhelmed with the dank room, and there's no John and no dressmaker.

Just Eridan.

He holds his arms out silently as more tears fall down his face. He imagines Karkat- Would he have married Karkat? Maybe. Maybe John. Maybe Jade.

But no. He doesn't get a choice.

He doesn't get to walk down the isle surrounded by people in a beach or a garden, doesn't get to kiss someone he loves, doesn't get to go on a dramatically romantic honeymoon-

All of that, spoiled.

He has to get out of here.

Eridan works carefully, not wanting to stab her delicate wrists, but his gaze flits up to her face.

Her scent is souring, turning miserable, and a pit opens up in his belly.

"Darling?" Eridan asks around the pins in his mouth as he finishes up the second sleeve. He tucks the last one into place and spits the remaining pins in his hand and drops them onto the table behind him.

He steps closer, cupping her face with both hands, gently stroking her cheeks. "Wwhatever is the matter, Davve?" He asks gently. "Is there something wwrong? Does it not fit properly?"

Everything needs to be _perfect_ \- for Eridan _and_ for his darling. How are they meant to have a perfect family if she is unhappy?

Dave shakes his head. Eridan is being so sweet and caring, and he can’t _do this_ anymore, his heart is breaking. He hiccups with his tears, shaking as he leans into the only source of warmth and comfort in this dark, horrible place. He can’t speak for his sadness, the way it wells up in his stomach and climbs up his throat like bile.

He can’t tell Eridan that though, he can’t let him know. He can’t tell him that he’s horrifically sad, that his heart feels like it’s been and is being ripped up into a million tiny pieces and then eaten by a displeasure he can’t place. He can’t tell Eridan that every time he sees his face, a well tears open in his belly and he doesn’t know if he’s safe or not. He can’t.

Maybe dying wouldn’t be so bad, though. Eridan has a lot of large scissors, rope- Maybe it would be better to just. Slip away. It's better than being here, suffering this.

But then, Eridan is stroking his face, and fat tears roll down Dave’s cheeks and stain Eridan’s careful fingers with Dave’s sadness, and Dave looks up-

For a moment, a brief moment, he sees a young man with friends, family, living a normal life, bright eyes excited to be getting married to someone he truly loves,- but the person isn’t Dave.

Eridan is just as much a victim as Dave. He just doesn’t know it.

Didn’t Dave come here to stop this? To save people? To help? What help is he if he pussies out? If he dies here, Eridan will be stuck here forever in the darkness with nothing but his fabrics and his broken beloved body.

Whether Dave thinks he is or not, Eridan truly believes that his _Darling_ , is Dave, is here, He believes he’s doing the right thing, he doesn’t _understand_ , its not _his fault_.

What kind of person would Dave be if he hung himself from the rafters and left Eridan here, watching his lovers body decay, not understanding what went wrong, or what happened, or what he’s going to do now- Alone forever in the dark until insanity kills him.

Dave is _good_. He tells himself that he’s doing _good_ , the right thing, that once he escapes, he’ll get Eridan out, he’ll get him help, visit him in the hospital, watch him get _well_ \- He just has to survive this. For Eridan if not for himself. There’s a good man in his broken mind, there, somewhere, beneath the sadness and the loss and the confusion.

With shaking hands, Dave shakes his head and smiles through the fire of his sadness and cups Eridan’s cheeks.

“Nothing is wrong, dear. It’s all going to be okay.”

Eridan watches his darling's face carefully, as her expression shifts in small, subtle ways- too minute for him to catch before she reaches up and cups his cheeks and smiles shakily.

He settles his hands over hers, gently stroking his thumb over her soft skin. She's putting on a brave face, trying to be strong, he can tell- but he wants to make sure she _knows_ how he'll be here for her, support her.

"Are you sure, darling?" He asks, leaning in to gently bump their noses together. "I knoww our livves are... hard. This is no place for a treasure such as yourself- I wwould take you awway from this place if I could."

His heart is aching in his chest at the sight of her tears. He gently slips her hands from his face to clasp them together in the space between them.

"Tell me, Davve." Eridan murmurs, squeezing her soft, delicate hands gently between his own broader, rougher ones. "Wwhat can I do to help you feel better?"

Dave shakes his head as Eridan clasps his hands gently. Gentle, gentle, gentle, _he's so gentle-_ Its so hard to hate him, its hard to be mad at him, to hate him for everything he's done when he's just a damaged man being _gentle_.

"Its okay." He whispers back to him, leaning into Eridan's touch and warmth to comfort him, to comfort himself. He closes his eyes and takes a breath, sniffs, calms his racing heart and lets his wet eyes dry.

"We'll get out of here someday." He reassures, kissing Eridan's hands clasped over his own, taking another shaking breath.

What... what _can_ Eridan do? The obvious answer is nothing, but he can't say that when he's suspicious- He can't out himself like that.

"I’m okay. I promise. Its just... a lot. Getting married, you know?" Dave settles to stay instead, forcing a smile.

"I'm gonna be okay."

Eridan smiles a little at his darling's touches, at her reassurances- _he_ should be the one trying to make _her_ feel better, not the other way around- and here she is, doing her best to reassure Eridan.

"I lovve you, darling." Eridan murmurs. "You wwont havve to wworry about a thing. I'll protect you, keep you safe- I'll make sure you're _happy_ , wwith wwhat wwe have."

He tilts his head up to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You're my most beautiful treasure." He murmurs, letting go with one hand to put his arm around her shoulders, clasping their hands together and hugging Dave against his chest. "You deservve to _shine_ , darling- so I'll make sure you shine, the lovveliest bride of all."

He gives a little reassuring croon, nuzzling softly into her hair.

Dave sniffles. He lets Eridan kiss and touch and hug him, and closes his eyes.

He wonders if Eridan is done pinning up his dress yet, and nods as he coddles him, wrapping his free arm slowly around the other to grasp at the back of his shirt, just leaning against him. When he pulls away, he turns his red hues on Eridan.

"Are you done pinning?" He asks, suddenly almost uncomfortable in the dress, suffocating- Trapped. A reminder that he needs to be ready to leave, ready to run, when the time comes.

"I'd like to rest again."

Eridan nods a little as Dave says she doesn't want help, turning to start working on the dress more, only to pause as she asks.

Developments? What does she-

Eridan catches sight of her expression. Her squirming. _Ah_.

"As far as I am awware, it can take anywwhere from a couple of days to twwo weeks." He says, his heart picking up in his chest. Does her questions mean...?

Is she _blossoming_? Can he really be lucky enough for it to be happening so quickly?

Dave swallows. He reaches between his legs as if to feel, and just ends up with his thighs squeezing together on him as if to say; 'No, don't go there.'

"O-h. Oh, okay." Dave says, his voice wavering as much as he tries to stay stoic as possible. They were _waiting_ for this, right? For his proper omegan bits and pieces to come out? If he's really got all the- _bits_ , now, that he needs-

Fuck. "Cool. Just wondering," He adds, shuffling somewhat awkwardly forward again, leanig heavy on his cane. He'll have to inspect when he gets back to his room,- and try to hide it from Eridan as long as he can. He needs more time- Is he really ready to escape?

Eridan tilts his head slightly, watching her for a moment longer. When she doesn't say anything else, he just gives her a little nod. "Go rest, darling." He says. "Wwith any luck, it should not take long."

He turns his attention back to her dress- he needs to make this _perfect_ , and he still has much work to do on it.

What else is there to be done? He draws up a mental list as he works. He needs to fix his suit, prepare the chapel, finish her train.. there are a hundred tiny little things to work on. He focuses in on her dress, for now. One thing at a time.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days pass, and Dave is still worried. Its getting closer and closer to the day Eridan wants to marry him, and he still hasn't gotten a plan sorted out. He's walking better now, surprised that he's actually doing so well in such a short time.

One morning, when he wakes up and goes to the toilet, there's an odd discharge in his underwear. He stares at it for two minutes, three, stunned, and then reaches down beneath himself and gasps.

He's _wet_. His fingers slip through skin that's been developing for a while now, and then over a _hole_ , and that- okay, thats new. He bites his lip, and feels across the slick and wet and between the soft lips, and moans softly as his fingers pass over a small bud of what he assumes must be nerves. He has no idea about omegan anatomy- But well. Here he is.

A fully bitched Alpha,— An Omega, now.

God. How is he supposed to tell Eridan? He wonders if the other can smell it- If he's secreting this much _mess_ surely he's giving off some kind of _stink._

He wipes off his underwear as best he can before he puts them back on and leaves the bathroom, a little shaken at the new revelation.

Eridan can, in fact, smell his beloved. Her scent's been growing sweeter, less... _constrained_ over the past couple of days. Eridan hasn't been able to spend as much time as he would like with her, maintaining his territory and cleaning out the chapel, making it ready for their wedding, but he can still smell that she's close.

And this morning, when she comes out of the bathroom, it's like a switch has been flipped.

He's finishing up the cloth to drape over the alter when she comes into his workroom. It takes a minute for her scent to reach him, but when it does-

His head snaps up, gaze locking onto her. Her scent is _mouthwatering_ , sweet and coy and delicious, drifting into the room, crooning _alpha, alpha, come find me, come_ taste _me._

"Darling." Eridan purrs, slowly rising to his feet. His movements are hungry, aroused as he stalks over to her. "You smell... _divine_." He leans in, scenting her, breathing deep to flood his entire sense of smell with her.

Dave swallows as soon as Eridan notices him, and oh, yep, he can definitely smell him, tipping her head to the side for him on _instinct_.

It's weird, the things he does naturally, now. The chirps and chitters that aren't as domineering and independent, but frequently wanting and soft, and _affectionate_ \- He's still, and may not ever be, used it.

"O-oh?" Dave squeaks out in question, face reddening like it does so much easier now, playing coy and naive to Eridan's advances.

"I can't imagine why...-" He adds, as if he didn't just finish inspecting the one thing they've _been waiting for_ for weeks.

Eridan gives a pleased purr at her words. "I wwonder, darling." He murmurs, and bends down, lifting her up in his arms so that he can put her down on the table.

He smooths his hands down her arms, leaning in and pressing his nose to her neck, breathing deeply. It's so- god, he doesn't have words for it. Her smell is _dizzying, hungering_ , it throws everything into sharp, _sharp_ clarity, like there's nothing else here but him and his mate, his precious omega.

His blood is rushing through him, quickened in response to her scent, and his tongue flicks out to lick a strip across his skin, tasting her. She tastes so _sweet_ -

Fuck. If she tastes good _here_ , then down _there_ -

Eridan sinks to his knees, pressing her thighs apart.

Dave shivers and whimpers, not really hearing Eridan considering he's got his face beneath his skirt. He shakes again when Eridan kisses at his soft thigh, and tenses as if reflexively, squirming.

"E- Mm.."

He cuts himself off with a soft sigh, shivering, and bites his lip. He can feel the other between his legs, near his heat, and everything in him screams for more, to have his Alpha, to let his Alpha have his everything, now.

Gasping out like a surprised child, Dave arches his back and digs his nails into the wood of the bench he's on, looking down at Eridan's head beneath his skirt. He can feel his breath and his mouth, hot and wet and _good_ , on him, and Dave moans out wantonly, spreading his thighs as if _asking, begging_ , for Eridan to keep going, since it feels good, _so good_.

His hands feel for his Alpha's skull and grabs onto him for purchase, and moans again softly, shuddering.

Eridan rumbles at her moan, just a wordless, pleased noise as he licks over the fabric of her panties. Her hands in his hair, egging him on- he's not going to be able to control himself- and it feels _good_.

He hooks a thumb into her panties and tugs them aside, exposing her womanhood. The perfectly shaped, sweet smelling folds that pull him in, stoking his need.

Eridan leans in and pressed his tongue to her folds. He wants to hear her cry out, hear her moan and writhe from his mouth, so he licks and licks and darts his tonge through her folds, hunting down every drop of that delicious, sweet slick that he can, firm and unyeilding in his pressure.

Dave hums out, and shakes, the sensation of Eridan licking between his legs _heavenly_. Its new, but it feels fucking fantastic, and when Eridan puts his tongue to skin, he wails, arching his back and folding over the other with a pornographic moan.

" _Eridan_ -" He gasps, thighs quivering and toes curling as the other licks between his folds so delicately. Dave moans, moans again, fisting his hand in the others hair, struggling not to wrench on his hair.

It feels so _fucking good_. Dave can already feel his orgasm building up, and there's no way he's going to last with Eridan so perfectly tonguing his newly formed pussy. He moans again, spreading his thighs, and his eyes roll back as he huffs to catch his breath, whimpering pitifully.

"E-Er- _Mmhh_ \- I'm- _A-ahh_ \- G-gon- Im gon-- Gonna _c-u-um._.-"

His darling's thighs go tight around his head and Eridan _grins_ , hungry and feral, the only thing he can feel is a deep, throbbing lust, building in his belly. His scent is rising, taking on a rough edge as he laps and noses at her pretty flower as she peaks.

His scent, rising. The scent of an Alpha close to having a rut triggered.

He pushes her thighs open with a rough groan, surging to his feet. His hands find her thighs and pull her so that her behind is sitting at the edge of the table again, panting roughly.

He wants her. He _wants_ her, his darling, his beautiful, delicious, _inviting_ omega. He can't stop the grind of his clothed cock against her, breathing heavy and ragged. It feels so fucking good, just the rough, dulled contact, clutching her thighs as he ruts against her.

Dave shakes apart, moaning weak, and gasps to catch his breath. Its so overwhelming, so much, and he almost can't stand the way slick runs between his thighs.

Its so- _much_. Dave can _smell_ things he couldn't before, himself, Eridan, the dirty room, the stench of sex and heat and want and its all _so much, too much_ , he's only a newborn, re-presenting as an omega, and as Eridan grabs and pulls and grinds, he whines helplessly, arching his back.

"E-Eridan, Eridan, Ah, hnn-"

He slings his arms around Eridan's neck, just _hugging_ , wanting the comfort, but finding more body-shaking pleasure as Eridan grinds and rubs against him, and he moans again, low in his throat, thighs spread open and skirt fluttering up around his hips.

 _Its fine_ , He tells himself, when he feels Eridans rediculously sized cock pressing against him through his jeans, hard and excited and fuck, _its so fucking big-_

_ Its fine, he's not going to fuck me, not until we're married, and I'll be gone, by then. _

Eridan can't feel anything except for the pulsing in his blood, the unrelenting chant of _mate, mate, mate, mate, mine, mate, mine, MINE,_ that has him rutting and growling. Dave's arms are wrapping around his neck, holding him close and thats all the invitation he needs to hike her thighs up higher and grind, long and hard, against her inviting cunt, a prickling heat burning up his spine.

" _Darling_." He growls, mouth open as he pants, staring down at her flushed, red cheeks, her delicate lashes, her soft, inviting mouth.

His hands leave her thighs, working his belt off. He needs her. He needs her _now_. His perfect omega, flushed and needy and what kind of alpha would he be if he didn't help her?

"You're so fucking perfect." Eridan growls.

Oh.

Oh, okay.

Dave isn't really listening to anything until he hears the click of a belt, and at that point, his eyes blow as wide as apples and his blood runs _cold_.

No, this wasn't- This isn't what's supposed to- No, hold on-

"N-n- Erid- No-" Dave squeaks out, pulling away and pressing his hands to the others chest. He can't _think_ , the only thing running through his head a nonstop ' _no, no, no, no, nonononono-_ ' despite the ache and scream of his hormones.

"No, Eridan, D- Don't- I-"

Fuck. He needs a reason. A _good_ reason. Eridan will just force him, otherwise, he needs-

"Not until we're married!" Dave suddenly squeals out, a particularly hot grind of Eridans cock and jeans between his legs making all of him tense and jump.

"W-w-we can't until we get married!"

Eridan isn't listening, panting roughly, bending forwards to pin her to the table under his weight, mouth finding her neck and pressing, open-mouthed, against _soft_ skin.

He wants her. _He wants her_. She's soft and inviting and so sweet smelling and her hands are on his chest, a pressure as she gasps and pushes and there's a haze overtaking him as he yanks his cock out, familar and heady, a singing in his blood crooning _mate, claim, claim, fuck,_ ** _claim_** _-_

_ "-get married!"  _

Eridan pauses. He goes still as a statue, his nose pressing underneath her jaw. His blood is singing. He wants to rut into her, wants to have her and claim her.

But. Her words. He feels a small, low, inquisitive croon leave his throat, unable to dig up proper words.

Dave shakes. Eridan pauses and he's _shaking_. He mewls, trying to convey without words, since Eridan can't seem to find any, and he _shakes_.

So close. He's _so, fucking, close,_ to having Eridan rip him in fucking half, and it hits him how badly he really needs to get out of here. He _can't_ let himself be mated, here. He can't. What if he falls pregnant? Here is _no_ place to raise a child, here is _no_ place for a family-

"We have to get married." Dave repeats in a soft voice, reaching to stroke his hands through Eridans hair. He tries to satiate him, petting his hair, reaching down with one hand to stroke over his hard cock.

"Let me get you off another way- but like this, we can't- not until we get married, remember?"

His darling is _mewling_ , but it's not- it's _fearful_. Eridan realizes, all at once, that she's shaking under him like a _leaf_.

And then her words. _We have to get married._

Eridan feels sick. He almost _defiled_ his bride, his omega, almost made her impure and _tarnished_ because he could not control his own lust. Her scent was so sweet, slick so delicious, it very nearly sent him into a _rut_ and then she would have been _broken_ by his hand.

"Yes." He says, voice low and hoarse. "Yes, you- you are right, darling." He breathes slowly, trying to wrestle himself back under control. "I'm sorry, I almost lost control. I _did_ lose control. I almost did a terrible thing."

He presses his face into her neck, breathing slowly, feeling dizzy.

"Its okay, It's okay-"

Dave croons, trying to be as comforting as possible- trying to make the right omegan noises at the right time as he strokes a hand through Eridans hair.

That was close. So close. _Too_ close. Dave strokes Eridan's length slowly with his palm as he turns his head to kiss his cheek, closing his eyes to calm his own shaking.

"Its okay, because you didn't, and it's okay. We'll be married, soon, you just have to wait for then." He breathes, the words coming out of his mouth fast and stumbling, instead.

"Why don't we try and be ready tomorrow?" Dave suddenly proposes, a plan coming together in his head as he starts to move his hand faster along Eridan's thick cock with an aim to get him off, kissing along his jaw.

_ Satiate him, satiate him, satiate your Alpha. _

Dave swallows.

"Then we can be married, and you can- you can have me."

His darling croons, trying to comfort him, her hand wrapping around his cock, her delicate hand, and he huffs, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the feeling of her hand, of her trying to please him.

 _Tomorrow_. He purrs softly at the idea.

"Tomorrow." He repeats. "I can- ngh-" He her hand slips over his sensitive head and he shudders. "I can finish everything tonight." He murmurs, mind whirling. There's only a couple of things, _but_ \- he can do it. For her.

He can't let this happen again. He can't give himself the chance to. His darling is so smart- _tomorrow_.

Tomorrow, and they'll be wed. He moans at the idea, at her touch, at how deftly her fingers move.

Dave hums, leaning to kiss Eridan's throat as he starts to slip his hand faster over the others cock, teasing his slit with his thumb and stroking along his shaft with quick movements.

He has a plan.

"Could you get some flowers for me?" Dave asks quietly. "They might be hard to find, but I.. don't care about the other stuff." He murmurs softly.

If Eridan goes to get him the flowers like he's asking, it'll give Dave time to put his things together. Time to trot and test his ankle properly- time to escape. Its almost a mean trick, but he doesn't have any more choices left at this point.

He has to do what he has to do.

Eridan groans softly at the kiss on his throat, his darling's clever hands working him towards the edge.

"Flowwers, darling?" He asks breathlessly. "Wwhatevver for?"

He can't stop the rock of his hips into her hand, her scent so mouth-watering and delicious, urging him on. Encouraging his peak, his seed to spill.

"For a bouquet." Dave whispers softly, kissing and kitten licking across Eridans neck, reaching down with both hands now to work Eridan over the edge.

The sooner he comes, the sooner Dave can work on leaving.

"A pretty bouquet to hold when I walk down the isle... Maybe I can put one in my hair... Or for a corsage?" He sighs out almost dreamily, hamming it up as something that means the world to him- After all,

He's getting married, right?

"Oh, please, Love. I don't much ask for things... Can you do this for me? Just this one thing?"

Eridan moans as her other hand finds his cock, stroking roughly. Her mouth on his neck, her sweet voice, her eagerness to be wed- he can feel his peak surging and he shudders his way through it, his seed splattering across her thighs and her womanly flower.

 _Flowers_. They would be hard to find, but... maybe if he checked outside? His mind whirls, but he gives a soft little croon.

"If my darling wwants flowwers, then flowwers she wwill get." Eridan confirms, nuzzling against her temple.

Dave smiles, but mostly to himself, and sighs out as Eridan deposits copious amounts of his cum across his thighs and inbetween. He smiles, thinking about finally being away, being _free_ , and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you." He whispers, giving a soft trill as Eridan nuzzles him. He thinks, for a moment, wondering if maybe- Maybe, in another world, if he could love Eridan and be like this with him without all of the drama in-between. He seems like a lovely person underneath the pain and the insanity-

If only.

Dave squirms away from Eridan eventually, and hops to the floor, brushing down his skirt. There are things he needs to do- to prepare to get away- there's no time to waste.

"Im going to rest." Dave announces- a lie.

His darling trills so softly and Eridan purrs in response, just scenting her, breathing in her scent, letting himself settle.

But- there is _work_ to be done. He has things to finish and a bouquet to make-

 _tomorrow_. His heart _sings_. Tomorrow, and they'll be wed. It's all Eridan's ever wanted, to have his mate to hold and love and be with. And now it's _finally happening._

So when Dave squirms away, Eridan lets her with one last kiss to her temple.

"Good idea, darling. Rest up for our wwedding tomorrow." He says. He gives her a smile that he knows must look besotted- and cannot find it in his heart to chastise himself for the display. Alphas are meant to be stoic- but can he not also show affection for his omega?

The conflicting messages swirl in his head as he watches her go, and turns back to his work. Just a couple of quick things, and then he go look. It shouldn't take him more than an hour- especially if he rushes one bit.

As soon as Eridan is busy, Dave is working. He grabs spare fabrics that he's been collecting and ties them together like rope, and uses bent pieces of metal curtain rod to attach like grappling hooks. He plans his route, eats whatever canned leftovers are around, and then as soon as Eridan is out, he's gone.

His ankle is fine enough- He can walk, and run on it, albiet limping a little, so he leaves his cane behind. He's packed his things into a piece of linen cloth with the corners tied together, and it makes a fine enough bag as he navigates the halls.

He's careful. He has to be, after all, now that he smells like an omega, He carefully traverses the dank hallways, the dark and musty stairwells, the uncomfortable rooms with their strapped beds and bloodstains. He listens carefully- but nobody seems to be around here at the moment,- nobody wants to disturb the pair. Dave is grateful, for that, and he's a fair way from any semblance of safety when it all goes to shit.

He's looking out a window, down to the ground below. He's considering dropping his makeshift rope ladder down and climbing out, which wouldn't be a bad idea save for the face that it's not a short drop. If he fell, he'd absolutely die.

He has to risk it. He pulls the canvas out, all bedsheets and silk fabric that he apologises for in his head, and drops it out the window, keeping a hold on the hook end.

Then, theres a screech from behind. Somebody grabs his waist and Dave yells out, kicking his pale legs as he drops the fabric and his only means of escape out the window.

"No-!" He cries after it, like his voice might drag it back, though it doesn't. Whoever has a grip on him is cackling and sniffing up and down his neck, muttering things, and Dave isn't having it. He brings his elbow forward and then slams it back into someones jaw with a sickening crack and a scream, and then he's on his feet and running. He has no idea where he is going, anymore, but anywhere is better than here and infinitely better than with Eridan-

But the noise has attracted attention. There are more yells and chattering, and Dave can hear the sound of people- things, hot on his heels.

Gasping for breath, he turns a corner into a room and throws himself into a locker, hiding. He closes his eyes, and counts, waits until the noise and the gaggle has passed with heart stopping anxiety, his stomach in the floor.

After a while, he lets himself out. Even more careful than before, he shuffles through the halls, until he comes to an elevator shaft.

Staring down- its a mean drop. There's a service ladder, though, and Dave knows that his only way of getting to the ground floor now is via stairs and this elevator, so he swings himself around onto the ladder and starts his descent.

He's only down two rungs when the whole thing creaks and breaks. Its rusted to hell, and there was no way Dave was ever going to make it safe. Of course not, he can't ever catch a break.

As he falls, he wonders what horrible thing he did in a past life to deserve this.

Landing on the roof of the elevator isn't so much the worst part. Its the landing on his wrist and the accompanying sound of bone splintering in his ears, the sound he knowd already, and the excruciating pain that shoots up his arm, thatis the worst part.

He doesn't even scream.

It hurts, yeah, but he's tired. Hes so tired, as he rolls onto his back and lets his broken wrist splay out to the side, bruised and swollen. He just cries, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he comes to realise that maybe he isn't meant to make it out. Maybe this is the universe telling him that he has to be here, to atone for some crime by being tortured and married and bitched and fucked.

But what can he do? He can't climb, now, and its his right wrist that's fucked, too, so writing messages is out of the question too. Besides, even if he could write something, where would it go? who would it get to?

Eridan.

_Eridan_.

He doesn't want to, at all, but he has no choice. He can sit here and wait for someone else, someone worse to find this pretty omega stuck in a shaft with a broken wrist , or he can call for Eridan.

So he tips his head back, and howls.

Eridan whips through the sewing work, taking about the time that he had expected, and sets out on his quest. Flowers. _Flowers_ , where would he find them? He cannot imagine finding anything of the sort in this terrible, dreary place, but-

But Dave wants them. The first thing she’s _really_ asked for- Eridan will be a _terrible_ alpha if he cannot find anything for her. Even a simple blossom, to tuck into her hair- he must find _something_.

His first thought is the courtyard, that's the place where the most plants have always grown around the asylum. Admittedly, they have always been weeds and overgrown grass, but there is always the possibility to find _something_.

So he does one quick sweep around his territory, hunting for any filthy alphas, but when he finds nothing, he sets off for the courtyard. It’s a close enough walk, so he doesn’t feel overly worried about leaving her on her own.

He’s still worried. How can he not be? His omega is a perfect, beautiful girl who any _disgusting_ alpha would fight to lay even a finger on. Eridan wouldn’t let them anywhere close, though. She’s _his_.

He only encounters one filthy alpha on the way to the courtyard- it's been long enough that anyone still lurking is either a beastly variant like Walker, or smart enough to hide themselves away. It cringes away and runs into the shadows, so Eridan leaves it be.

The sun is starting to set as Eridan steps outside and he squints against the light before starting his search. The courtyard is empty and quiet but for the rushing of the wind, tossing the grasses about and making the tree branches shake and rustle.

He traces the paths of the courtyard, visits the maintenance sheds, even checks the fenced-in leisure yard, but- no matter how he hunts, not even a single dandelion has sprouted.

Mount Massive is a barren, soulless land.

Eridan is _furious_. It's unacceptable. He cannot _provide_ for his omega like this. Mount Massive is no place for his darling- he needs to start plotting their leave. He'll be... regretful to leave his workshop behind, but she is a delicate flower. Without sunlight, without freedom- she'll _wilt_.

Eridan stares contemplatively at the walls of the courtyard, folding his arms. Perhaps ladders from the maintenance shed, but what about the other side? Perhaps some kind of rope, but what about his darling? Her ankle is recovering but it is still weak. Eridan is strong but he's not sure if he could carry her safely over the wall.

The front door... Eridan doesn't even want to _contemplate_ that option. Too open, too obvious. Too easy to intercept and turn into a bloodbath.

He returns to the steps, contemplating taking a detour to the administrative block, look for any fools who might have had flowers on their desk, when he hears it.

A howl. _Dave_ 's howl. Distressed, high, _pained_.

Eridan doesn't think- he _runs_. He follows the sound, his hear pounding, skidding through the hallways. Tunnel vision blurring the rest of the world away. His omega _needs him_. That howl- _why is Dave howling_? What’s happened that’s caused him to call for Eridan- and attract _every other alpha around?_

Eridan’s heart pounds harder, pushing himself just that much harder as Dave’s howl tapers off.

” _Little pig… squealing and_ ** _begging_** _…..”_

Walker. _Fucking Walker_.

Eridan doesn’t think- he slides around the corner and _lunges_ , a furious, protective **_roar_** tearing from his lungs as he goes right for Walker’s _goddamn throat._

His hands sink into tough, almost _leathery_ flesh and Walker shouts in response, grabbing Eridan by the throat and chucking him off, into the wall.

Walker is six, six and a half feet of _mass_. Muscle with a thick belly, arms larger around than a normal man’s head. If he catches anyone-

they die.

“Pigs… nothing but _pigs_.” Walker snarls as Eridan surges back up to his feet, ears ringing.

He stares Walker down, plunging his hand into his pocket and yanking out his scissors. He had gotten over-confident, had left his knife behind because what alpha would challenge _Eridan_? Stupid, _stupid_. Eridan will never forgive himself, torment himself forever in death if he dies here and leaves his darling to _Walker’s_ filthy, disgusting hands.

“Leave, Walker.” Eridan growls. “That omega is _mine_.”

Walker doesn’t respond but to let out a snarl, charging Eridan. Eridan stands his ground- and his head feels clearer than it’s ever been.

He sees it. He twists, ducks under Walker’s reaching arms, and drives his scissors right up through the underside of Walker’s jaw. Walker goes reeling and howling with pain, and before he can try and recover, Eridan curls his hand into a fist and _punches_ , slamming it into the scissors, forcing them up. He hears a sickening _crack_ and Walker screams in pain, and he does it again, punching them again, and again, driving them deeper and deeper through the soft underside of Walker’s jaw uncaring of the blood splattering splattering down his arm, the gristle and bone and metal shards as his scissors break and the shards sink deeper and deeper into Walker’s head, into his brain, the mountain of a man staggering backwards with each hit, gurgling and eyes rolling, blood pouring from his stuck-shut mouth, choking, unable to spit it out, his eyes bulging and nose bleeding and hands going limp at his sides.

Eridan doesn’t stop, slamming his fist into Walker’s neck over and over until the soft flesh gives way, his knuckles splitting apart, Walker’s neck splitting apart, flesh tearing and giving way under Eridan’s relentless assault, until he feels Walker’s windpipe crumple under his hand, and he hits it _again_ for good measure.

Walker collapses to the ground. Eridan stands over him, panting, and realizes he’s been snarling this entire time.

 _Dave_.

Threat eliminated, all at once his omega rushes to the front of his mind. Where is she? She _howled_ , and now Eridan’s lost track- where is she?

He takes in a deep breath and croons, as loudly as he can, an alpha calling for his omega, hoping for a response, _needing_ a response.

If she cried out because she _needed_ him and he was too slow-

Eridan might as well end it all, if that’s the case.

He waits, heart pounding, terror mounting, for her call back.

Dave sobs. He's sitting in the bottom of this elevator shaft, shaking, cradling his wrist after having sat up. His skirt is ripped, it tore when he fell on the metal ladder, and he almost feels his heart ache for it. It was a good skirt- he liked it, even, and now its ruined because he was a fucking idiot.

God. Why hadn't he just stayed? Eridan is safe, Eridan is protection, Eridan is _love, and care_ , so what if he's a little rough around the edges? Sick people need care and attention too, and nobody in this place showed Eridan any kindness, _obviously_.

Another weak sound leaves his throat. If Eridan doesn't find him, his call will definitely have attracted attention- Hoards of hungry, insane, strong alphas, who will _undoubtedly_ do Dave no favours like Eridan has. He shakes and draws himself and up into a ball, huddled in the corner while he waits. He wonders-

There. He can hear it. Its faint, a little far, but he hears Eridan's soft call, and everything in him flares and perks up like a dog thats just heard its masters call. Dave chirps and scrambles to his feet, making for the wall of the shaft, and stands up on his toes.

He warbles, and then wails out again, desperate, a noise reserved for Omegas who _need their Alpha_ , a noise Dave couldn't make before, but can, now. He scratches at the wall with one hand, as if he can dig himself closer to Eridan, out if this hole, or climb up with it, and wails out again, his voice echoing up the square shaft.

_There_ \- Eridan hears her, hears her _wail_. He spins on his heel and runs. Her cry- it's echoing strangely, reverberating and bouncing.

She's somewhere strange- did she get _trapped_ somehow? He follows the sound-

An _elevator shaft_. Eridan spends a brief moment, furious, because _how did she get in there_? What was she doing that made her _trap_ herself?

Then his anger is washed away because his omega _needs_ him. It doesn't matter, he needs her _safe_. He leans, looking into the dark shaft and-

 _Dave_.

"Darling." He breathes, relieved to see her standing. " _Davve_ , you're alright-" Eridan reaches for the ladder to go down and get her, sees that it's broken, and understands. She must have fallen in and tried to climb out and gotten stuck.

 _Why_ she fell in doesn't matter. He needs to get her out before anyone else arrives.

She's halfway between this floor and the lower one- he can't just reach down and grab her. He can't see the lower set of doors, but if there's a bit of space, he could pull them open and-

No, he can't count on that. His mind races, trying to figure it out.

"Step back, Davve." Eridan says, puts his hands on the platform edge, and slips off, hanging from the ledge, then letting go to fall the remaining couple of feet onto the elevator car.

Dave sobs and cries, holding onto the sound of Eridans crooning, holding onto it _desperately_ , like a lifeline, while he waits. His wrist hurts, it hurts so bad, and all he wants is to be in Eridan's arms again, fuck everything else.

When Eridan peers over the ledge, everything else washes away and all Dave feels is an overwhelming sense of relief. He warbles again, reaching up for him like a child, uncaring that he probably looks like a stupid little kid, not thinking. He sniffles, opening his mouth to speak, but Eridan is speaking again, and Dave steps away obediently.

As soon as his feet hit the top of the elevator, something hits Dave.

Theres a short gap between the elevator and the wall, where all of the cables run. Theres a long, dark drop down to the bottom, a lethal drop.

He could push Eridan off the car. Down into the darkness. He could listen to him scream and hear his bones break when he hits the floor, let him _die_.

He could do it. He could be free. He could kill him and go home.

It freezes him up for a moment, but his body moves before his mind does, and he's throwing himself at Eridan, sobbing and crying, clinging to his Alpha- _his Alpha's!_ Shirt with his good hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Eridan, Eridan, Oh my god,-" He wails, voice breaking and chest heaving with his gasps for breath as he clings to Eridan, burying his face in his chest and soaking his shirt with his tears.

Eridan lands on the car and his gaze falls on the way that Dave is cradling her arm but before he can say anything she's throwing herself at him and he catches her as she sobs apologies.

He wraps his less-bloody arm around her, cooing softly, reassuring, pressing kisses to her head, pressing his nose into her hair.

"It's okay, it's okay, darling, I'm here." He murmurs. "I knoww, I knoww, but it's okay, wwe're okay. You're knoww."

He chirps and coos and nuzzles at her, gently petting her back. His split knuckles sting but he ignores it, just focused on making sure his omega is alright.

"Can you showw me your wwrist, darling?" Eridan asks. "It's hurt."

Dave sniffs as he pulls away to show Eridan his broken wrist, wincing. It hurts, but he's not scared, anymore, not here with Eridan.

It won't hit him until later that he's going to be stuck here, forever. It won't hit him that he's never going to be able to leave, that he'll be here in this horrible place with Eridan until he dies, or kills himself.

"Its not that bad." Dave whispers, downplaying the pain as he presses his face back into Eridan's chest, hiding, listening to his heartbeat, shaking and trying to calm his racing thoughts.

Its right there, the edge of the elevator platform. Right there. He could do it. Push Eridan off. He stares at the gap, thinking about it, again, now.

But what use would that do him?

He'd be alone with no protection, and besides, Dave couldn't bring himself to do it, anyway, even if he likes to believe he would kill Eridan in a heartbeat.

He wouldn't, because deep, deep down, he's in love, already. It hasn't surfaced, he hasn't acknowledged or really realised it yet, but its there, that warm feeling in the pit of his belly.

He loves him.

Her wrist is swelling horribly, but she's denying it. Eridan just holds her tightly to his chest as his mind races. They should still be able to get out of here, but... she'll have to stay off that wrist, but- how bad is it? He'll need to see it when they get back.

"Let's get out of here." He murmurs, dropping another kiss to the top of her head. "Wwe'll be home in just a little bit."

He gently disengages from her and goes down to one knee, finding the release for the service grate on the top of the elevator and working it free. He drops himself through the opening into the elevator, and then looks up.

"Darling, be careful, but I'll catch you." He says encouragingly, holding his arms up to her to catch her when she slips through.

Dave nods, leaning into Eridan and almost whining when he's gone. He watches him slip down into the actual elevator, and bites his lip.

'Ill catch you'.

Does Dave trust him?

He gatheres his skirt together in one hand, and trills anxiously, teetering from foot to foot above the entrance. He shuffles again, and then makes his decision and sits down, dangling his legs before he slips down through the opening in the top and tumbles into Eridan's arms with a squeak. He buries his face into the others neck and croons quietly to him, making soft noises to himself- to Eridan, trying to comfort the both of them after that fright.

He notices the blood on Eridans arm, now, and shudders.

Who did he kill?

Eridan croons reassuringly as Dave trills nervously. He catches her as she slips through the opening, hugging her tightly. He lets her press her nose to his neck for a minute, letting her comfort herself. He gently lowers her to floor.

"Let me get these doors open." Eridan says, and presses a kiss to her cheek before turning to the couple of feet of door visible, crouching down and working to pull them open. It was relatively easy, prying them open, and Eridan forced them open until they were wide enough to slip through.

Feet first, he slid through the opening and landed, baring his teeth at a curious alpha, who immediately fled. He turns back to the opening, holding his hand out.

"Come on, Darling." He says. "Let's get back."

Dave nods, waiting for Eridan to open the doors, and takes Eridans hand as its offered to him. He wipes his eyes on his sleeve, hugging his wounded wrist to his chest as he clambers out of the elevator into his arms.

He stays close to Eridan for the whole time as they walk, making soft noises as they walk- Not for any real reason, except that he wants to test out the limits of his new voice. The trills and chirps are definitely new- but his voice also sounds higher as well.

Amusing himself with little croons and twitters, Dave holds onto Eridans sleeve as they walk. He hums, walking well on his sore ankle, now.

As they pass the same hall that Dave hid in the first time he was here, he can see the overturned table, the blood, the...

Eugh.

It hits him now that he's really stuck here forever, with his broken wrist, and his adrenaline high heart drops back into his stomach.

He's never going to get out of here.

Ever.

Eridan is pleased to notice how well she walks- her ankle barely bothers her at all. She's crooning and making all kinds of soft little happy noises as they walk, Eridan's heart soaring in response.

He rumbles a little in response, pleased and relieve that she's- well, not _alright_ , because of her wrist- but safe.

His heart sinks as he remembers the flowers. He couldn't find any- and he _cannot_ leave her alone again. Clearly she's too prone to fits- wandering off without supervision and getting herself hurt.

"Darling." Eridan says softly, as he ushers her back into their living space. He presses his nose to her hair. "I am sorry- I couldn't find the flowwers you asked for. I'll figure something out, though- I promise." He kisses the side of her head gently.

How can he substitute flowers? Give his bride the bouquet she deserves?

Dave swallows. He leans into Eridan as they walk, and he feels sleepy, now, almost, which surprises him, considering how well he _just_ slept. He steps into their 'den', again, and sighs out.

Weird how its actually starting to feel like home, huh?

Eridan says that he couldn't find her any flowers, and Dave is confused before he remembers what he asked him to get them for in the first place. he smiles small and shakes his head, and turns around to kiss Eridan properly, soft.

"Its okay. Don't stress about it." He murmurs softly against his mouth, kissing him again.

Eridan tilts his head down a bit as she goes up to kiss, one arm around her waist. Even though she says not to worry about it, his mind is still racing. He _needs_ to do this, to make up for it somehow.

He has an idea.

He presses another soft little kiss to her mouth. "You should rest your wwrist." He murmurs. "Wwe'll splint it to keep it steady."

He finds a couple of rods to gently bind her wrist with to keep is steady, the two of them sitting on the couch together. Then, once it's bound, he tucks her hair behind her ear, leans in, and presses his nose to her neck, breathing deep.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asks.

Dave relaxes only when Eridan does. They're sat on the couch now, and Dave winces and bites his lip as his broken, aching limb is bandaged, but once that's done, he just feels.... exhausted.

God. He hates how confused he still is. How he knows, that now, he's never going to get away. The horror of it settles in his stomach, and yet when he looks at Eridan being so soft, he wonders if staying here is really such a horrible idea.

Maybe Dave should just wait. When they're married, Eridan will have to listen to his wife, right?? Maybe Dave can convince him to leave.

Then, it hits him. He'd almost forgotten what sparked his need to escape so suddenly, but the force of it, Eridan unbuckling his jeans to _fuck him_ -

That's going to happen, now. After their wedding, sure, but its still going to happen. Eridan is going to _rape_ him and its going to _hurt_ and he's going to _hate it_ and now, he can't do _anything_ to get away from it. He botched his only attempt at escaping and now he has to reap the consequences.

He's not listening when Eridan speaks. Lost in his own world as the Alpha presses into his neck, he only jumps back to reality for the end half of the sentence.

"N- No- No, I'm okay." He stammers quickly, swallowing and giving a little trill that he hopes will stave away any more questions from Eridan about why he's shaking suddenly, why he's sweating and stuttering.

Eridan feels her tremble a little, but she doesn't smell like blood, so she must only be terrified from her... misadventure.

He hums a little at her trill, giving a soothing little rumble in return.

"That's good." He murmurs, and presses a little kiss to her neck.

"Tomorroww wwe shall be wwed, darling." He reaches out and tugs her into his lap, keeping his face in her neck. "I need to finish up some things, but-" He purrs softly, pleased. "- _soon_."

"And then you'll be mine, my wwife, my omega- _forevver_."

He gently kisses up her neck, up to her jawline, chaste little presses.

"You need your rest, though." He breathes. "You're shaking like a leaf."

Fuck. Is he really shaking that bad? Dave tries to calm his shot nerves, taking deep breaths as Eridan dotes on him. Its not the doting that has him worried, no, he _enjoys_ Eridan kissing and crooning and touchimg him softly, he _likes_ it. It's the upcoming consummation and the thereafter that has has him anxious- and the claiming, _fuck_ , the claiming. He's really going to permanently be Eridans with no choice after this, huh?

Rest for now, sounds good though.

Closing his eyes and leaning into Eridan, hugging him, for now, sounds good though.

He tries to push tomorrow out of his mind. He tries not to think about it. Instead, he thinks about Eridan, about the softness of his lips on his jaw.

Forever.

His Omega, forever.

"Yeah..."

His darling leans into him and wraps her arms around him and he just takes a minute to breath, smell her scent, hold her, reassure himself that she's alright.

Then, regretfully, he detangles himself from her. "Get some rest, darling." He says, cupping her face with his broad hands and gently thumbing over her cheeks, cradling her head in his spread fingers. "Alright? I'll get evverything _perfect_ for tomorroww."

He sniffs.

Perfect, for tomorrow.

Tomorrow.

He nods and leans into Eridans soft touch, letting himself indulge for a moment before he gets up off of the others lap. His skirt is dirty, and he regrets that a little, but he supposes he'll have a new skirt or something after the wedding. When he climbs into bed, though, he stands in front of the small mirror beside his bed and strips off to the lace underwear Eridan provided.

He's stick-thin, now. His hips jut out from their place on his body, and despite being so small, he still has a small amount of padding on his chest; the bitching really worked, huh.

Its nothing specifically noticeable- Dave only really sees it because of the bralette that sort of fills a little more. He runs his hands down his waist, feeling over his bones, and then decides he can't take staring at his gaunt form anymore and climbs into bed. He pulls the blanket over his head, careful of his wrist, and then he's asleep within moments.

Eridan watches Dave go, hunger flickering in his belly. Tomorrow. _Tomorrow_ they would be wed, and then she's tied to him _forever_. His perfect bride.

But- he has so much work to do. He turns away and hurries to his shop, reaching for the scraps of white satin he has.

Flowers. He can do this.

He doesn't need as much sleep since coming Awake, he only stops to check on his darling a couple of times, just to make sure she's still there. Still safe. She is every time and Eridan could watch her for _hours_ , but he forces himself to only do so for a moment or two before returning to his work.

He finishes up in the early hours of the morning and does a quick last check over her dress and his tailored suit.

It's all perfect. The perfect wedding, the perfect bride, the perfect groom- it's all come together. Picturesque and perfect just like...

...

just like... who? Someone said it to him, a long time ago.

It can't be that important.

Eridan hums to himself softly, looking out the window and watching the sun rise. He'll wake Dave in a bit, if she doesn't wake soon.

In a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

When Dave does wake up, there’s a pit in his stomach. It chews through any appetite he might have had for breakfast at this hour, and it’s only because of the bright morning sunshine that pierces through the window and shines on his face that he’s awake.

But he can’t go back to sleep now. Not with this anxiety and this discomfort and this feeling of dread.

He sits up. Its warm in the room, and the morning sun on his pale skin is… nice. He wonders if he’ll ever get to go outside again. His stomach churns as he gets to his feet, and his wrist aches. He almost forgot that it was broken overnight, and its an almost jarring reminder of his prison here as he dresses himself with one hand.

Tonight.

Tonight, he’ll be mated, fucked, a pretty little housewife.

He’ll fight, he decides. He won’t just let it happen. Even if it makes things worse for him, he doesn’t want to be Dave, the bitch who laid down at let his virginity be ripped from the husk of his body.

Ugh.

He stands in his bralette and his skirt. He looks cute like this, standing in front of the mirror, and he even does a little spin that has the skirt flaring, which brings him a small amount of joy before his little smile is gone from his sad face and he’s reaching for his sweater.

Oh, Mr Sweater. The comfort you bring.

  
  


When Eridan pulls himself away from the window, he goes to their den- and upon opening the door, he’s pleased to see that Dave is awake.

“Good morning, darling.” Eridan says, crossing the room to hug her from behind, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “The big day.” He murmurs, his arms circling around her stomach. She’s warm and soft and sweet in his arms, and he can feel a fond purr rumbling up in his chest as he presses his cheek to the side of her head.

  
  


The big day.

Yeah.

Dave almost jumps when Eridan slides his arms around him, and he takes a moment to stock just how _big_ Eridan actually is in comparison. Dave is gaunt, and short, and thin, and Eridan is fucking _huge_ , the kind of build that adults would call ‘Chief’ on the playground. He could snap Dave in half like a fucking twig, and that terrifies him almost more than it makes his gut twist with horny.

Dave cranes his neck to look at him, humming out in acknowledgement as he leans into one of the last few soft touches he’ll probably feel for a while. He closes his eyes, trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts, only ending up with a box labelled ‘UGH’ and another labelled ‘BAD’ in his head.

At least he can think, now.

“Should we start getting ready?” Dave asks in a voice almost barely louder than a whisper, blinking his eyes open and praying he isn’t going to cry today.

  
  


“Mm.” Eridan makes a low noise in his throat. “I suppose.” He murmurs. He wants to stay here in this moment for just a moment longer, breathing his darling’s scent. Finally, he presses a soft kiss to the side of her head and pulls away.

“Let’s get you dressed, darling.” He says, knowing he’ll need to help her into it with her arm.

They go to his workshop and he carefully helps her into the dress, closing it up the back- it fits her like a _dream_.

“And-” He turns away, finding the project he had worked all night on, picking up the bundle and holding it out to her with a soft little smile, “flowwers, for my darling.”

He had bunched and sewn and wrapped the scraps of white silk and green cloth until they were a passable attempt at roses and bundled together into a bouquet.

  
  


Dave swallows as Eridan helps him into his dress. It’s truly beautiful, now, fitting him properly, flowing, swimming on him but tight in all the right places. He smooths his hands over the delicate fabric, a sad smile on his face before he’s being handed a bouquet.

" _Oh…_ "

Wow. He hadn’t at all expected him to _make_ , flowers,- Eridan couldn’t even _find_ them. He knows how they look though, obviously because the gorgeous little bouquet of green and white is as true to life as it could be.

Tears prick his eyes.

Its perfect. Its beautiful. All of this is so perfect, except for where, and who.

He wishes that his friends were here. They were supposed to be, at his wedding. Rose was supposed to be there. Jade was supposed to be there. John, Karkat, Terezi, his friends, his family.

They were supposed to laugh and drink and tell stories and make dumb jokes, Dave was supposed to shove his fiance’s face into the cake.

But no. Instead, he’s here in a dingy asylum, getting married to a mentally unwell man after being _bitched_ , who thinks he’s a woman.

He sobs a thank you.

  
  


His darling chokes out a thank you and Eridan cups her face to gently thumb at her cheeks.

“Shh.” He kisses her forehead. “I knoww, darling, it’s a lot. You look _beautiful_. A stunning vvision in white and red.” He could see the tiniest flashes of red when she shifts, a tantalizing peek of what’s to come afterwards.

He presses a kiss to the bridge of her nose, then the tip of her nose, then gently over her mouth. He wants nothing more than to _devour_ her, but he can’t- not until after they say their vows.

“Let’s go.” He whispers, and sweeps her off her feet, carrying her bridal style- most appropriate, no?- out of the workspace. He strides through the halls of Mt. Massive, his heart beating in his chest from excitement. It’s here, it’s _finally here_. The day he’s dreamed about for years, the day of his marriage, the day where his omega becomes _his_.

He carries Dave to the chapel, the small, wooden pews straightened as much as possible from being tossed about. Eridan had cleaned it as much as possible but he clicks his tongue in annoyance at seeing a dead beta in the corner.

“One moment, darling.” He says, mood souring slightly at the minor flaw on the otherwise perfect day. He gently sets Dave down on her feet and picks up the body by the collar, dragging it out and tossing it out into the hallway before shutting the chapel doors. No interruptions.

He slips the handkerchief from his breast pocket and wipes his hands clean, returning to the alter where Dave is standing, taking her hands gently, staying mindful of her injured wrist, and looking down at her with a soft, expression.

“Ready, darling?” He murmurs.

  
  


It’s like walking through a set of gravestones.

Like walking down an eerie aisle of dead bodies buried beneath the ground while the bell tolls to mourn the end of another life. Like walking down the aisle to give a speech at a casket, but its him. He’s in the casket. He’s marrying his life away.

Eridan’s footfalls on the wooden floorboards as he walks are the only noise. Dave is silent in his arms, saying nothing, feeling, nothing. Stagnant. Waiting. Silent.

Dead.  
He’s already dead. He was from the moment he set foot here. Now just solidifies it, and when he does die, when Eridan splits him in half on his fucking dick, or rapes him until he’s broken, or lashes out and slits his throat with a pair of rusted scissors, it’ll just be more real.

He was never alive, here.

Just a husk.

He’s not thinking when he’s set down to stand. He’s decided that feeling nothing on his wedding day is probably for the best, really. If he feels nothing, then there’s no anxiety, or anticipation, or worry, there’s just a knowledge of what’s to come, an acceptance, and nothing.

It’s deathly still. Dave doesn’t move when Eridan shucks the body away.

Even if John or Rose or Jade or Karkat or Kanaya were here to see him die, it would be better.

But he can hardly recall their faces, now. Whenever he tries to think up John’s goofy smile, he sees Eridan’s toothy grin. Jade’s round glasses are square. Everything is Eridan, Eridan, Eridan, Alpha, Eridan, Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.

And not even one he loves.

He doesn’t notice Eridan’s hands taking his until he speaks. Is he ready?

He brings his eyes up.  
 _‘No.’_

“Yeah.”

  
  


Eridan purrs softly for a moment before collecting himself. “Heavvenly father.” He says softly, his voice gentle and low. Just for the two of them. “I bring my bride-to-be before you today to ask for your blessing. I present her as she is- untarnished, perfect, unflawwed- and vvoww that I shall protect her and lovve her until the end of time. So shall she be mine, I shall be hers.”

He leans in to bump their foreheads together, giving another soft, happy purr.

“I shall lovve and cherish her, protect and support her, givve her all she desires to be happy and strong.” He murmurs, and his heart is pounding, _pounding_ in his chest. It’s real, it’s real- it’s all real.

Her hands are in his, holding his, the touch warm and _real_ . It’s not the murky dreams, it’s not the terrible sleeping of before. Everything is so vivid and strong and _real._

“I mark her as mine and take her under my wwing. Evverything of mine, is hers also. Nothing shall be kept from the other, for wwe wwill be twwo halvves of a wwhole, alpha and omega, perfectly matched.”

Eridan knows he’s awake, but this is more than this. This is being _alive_.

“I shall share in her joys and ease her sorrowws, through sickness and health, through povverty and wwealth, forevver until wwe can no more.” He murmurs, and Dave’s eyes are so beautiful, red and warm and drawing him in. There’s nothing else but this.

“I take this omega to be my wwife.” He finishes, his voice barely above a whisper. Reverential.

He gives Dave a moment to say anything if she so wishes to.

  
  


Dave listens quietly. He can feel his hands in Eridan’s, and his wrist throbs painfully. His eyes are welling with tears, and its quiet, so quiet.

He looks up to meet Eridan’s eyes for a half minute as he finishes speaking, and wonders if he should say anything at all. What he should say. Does he have anything to say at all?

His throat is tight. He averts his eyes from Eridan again and sniffles.

“Amen.” He settles to say, voice cracking.

Signing his life away.

  
  


“Amen.” Eridan says softly, his heart so full of love. He leans in and kisses his darling, slow and gentle, letting go of her bad hand to curl his hand around the back of her head, holding her in place.

His heart is pounding in his chest as he kisses her, soft and soft and now she’s _his_ and she’s his _wife_ and he can kiss her for real now, kiss her deeply.

So he does, licking softly at her mouth and sliding his tongue in, gentle and tender and _loving_. Claiming her in full.

Finally, he pulls back, affectionately bumping their foreheads together.

“One moment.” He murmurs, and pulls away, going over to a table and carefully turning on the record player he had pilfered, settling the needle on the record.

One perfect dance, and then he’ll mate her and they’ll have their wedding night.

The soft, gentle notes start up as he steps back over to Dave and takes her hands again, settling her bad wrist on his shoulder for her to rest it, taking her other hand in his, settling his hand on her waist and beginning to sway, smiling down at her so soft and tender.

[_Moon river, wider than a mile_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEdPe1SxitI)   
[ _I’m crossing you in style someday_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QEdPe1SxitI)

“I love you, Davve.” Eridan says softly. “My wwife.” He gently bumps their noses together. “My perfect omega.”

  
  


When Eridan kisses him this time, its different. Its not like the other soft, chaste times he has, or the gentle presses of lips- But there’s his _tongue_ , now, and he tastes like age and death and he hates it. He tastes like old flesh and rotting bone, and Dave doesn’t want to think about the last time he probably got to brush his teeth. His tongue is a slimy appendage in his mouth, and its gentle, sure, but Dave doesn’t want it, this time.

He already doesn’t want him.

At least the dance is…  
Nice.

When Dave’s finished mentally scrubbing out his mouth, he lets his aching wrist be guided to rest on the others shoulder. His hand is in Eridans, but he isn’t thinking as they begin to move around the room slow to the tune of the crackling record.

He looks to the pews, and thinks he sees John. Or Rose. A ghostly apparition of hope that has his eyes wide.

He sees them for long enough that he trips on his own dress and fumbles, stepping on Eridan’s toes.

“Shit, fuck, sorry-” He garbles, looking to Eridan fearfully and then back to the pews-

They’re gone.

They were never there.

He’s alone.

  
  


His darling fumbles over her own feet and steps on his and he catches her carefully, keeping her upright.

“Shh, it’s alright.” Eridan murmurs, gently straightening her back up to her feet. He kisses her cheek, soft and gentle. “Let me mark you, darling, and then wwe’ll be back to our den.”

He gently tucks her trail away from her neck and slips her collar down just enough to expose her neck, where the mating bite goes.

“Breathe out, Davve.” Eridan murmurs, then he’s dipping his head and closing his teeth around her soft skin.

He can feel himself purring as he bites down, soft at first, but then harder, adding just little ounces of force, bit by bit until her mating gland is thoroughly marked. Her scent is shifting, going headier, and Eridan knows his own is rising in response, his alpha instincts surging up, crooning for a rut, wanting to take his newly-marked omega and _claim_ her.

Finally, he lets go and licks over the mark, soothing the skin that doubtlessly aches, purring happily.

“My omega.” He breathes.

  
  


Dave shakes. Eridan is holding him but he’s still shaking, though from fear or otherwise he can’t tell.

Let me mark you.

He goes stiff all over. No, _no_ , he doesn’t want it, he doesn’t _want to-_ but Eridan is doing it, exposing his scent gland, his mating gland, the places Dave _doesn’t want him to be,_ and he’s biting. He’s making Dave his, forever, and he can’t do anything about it. A horrible disgust and fear rips a hole in his stomach, and he gasps out soft once he feels sharp teeth break skin. His hands come up, grasping at Eridan’s collar, shuddering out, and then its done.

Its _done_ , and he can feel his body reacting to it, can feel himself eager and wanting and hot and needing, and all he wants to do is run. Run or crawl into a hold and die.

His neck aches. Eridan runs his tongue over it but it still hurts, and he doesn’t want it, he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t want _any_ of what he knows is coming next.

“I’m tired.” He whispers quietly, voice barely there.

  
  


“I knoww, darling.” Eridan murmurs back. “It’s alright. I’ll take care of you.”

He sweeps Dave up in his arms, carrying her from the chapel, nuzzling the top of her head. Her scent is rising, is going alluring and sweet and he needs to get her back to their den.

He moves swiftly, carrying her through the halls, until they get back to their den, and he shuts and locks the door. Sinking to his knees on their bed, he settles Dave down on her back, hiking up her skirts just enough to let Eridan kneel between her legs.

She smells so fucking good. Her scent is intoxicating and sweet and Eridan can only lean in and smooth his hands up her legs, over her stockings, breathing deep and heavy, drawing in more and more of of scent, leaning in and nuzzling his cheek to hers.

“Darling.” Eridan breathes. “I adore you, I adore you.” He purrs. “I’ll make you feel so good, Davve, I’ll take good care of you.”

  
  


It’s almost no time at all before they’re back in their den. The wedding was over faster than he could blink, and he hated every second.

He feels the bed against his back and everything seems to suddenly snap into overdrive. Like he’s been in this drunken haze all morning only for himself to really wake up now. Which sort of sucks, because now there’s that bipolar fire in his belly that roars that he won’t go down easy, he might have been mated and bitched but he won’t go down like an omega.

Eridan’s hands are on him. They’re as soft as every other time, but Dave knows that its going to hurt, that Eridan is going to fucking rip him open and tear him apart like an omega should be.

He doesn’t _want_ it. He’s all scandalous red lace beneath his dress, red that he knows he looks good in, but red that he doesn’t want to expose. Eridan is clearly already fucking ravenous, and Dave doesn’t want to make whatever messed up Alpha bullshit thats going on inside his head worse.

He brings his knees up and closes them, rolling to the side so Eridan can’t touch or see him. He knows he’s going to get into trouble for this. He knows he’ll probably be punished. But he doesn’t care.

“I’m tired.” He repeats, hugging his arms around himself even as Eridan coddles him, otherwise unresponsive. His wrist hurts. His neck hurts. His _heart_ hurts.

“Leave me alone, Eridan.”

  
  


His darling is pulling away. She’s _pulling away._

They’re married and she’s curling up, turning away from him on what’s mean to be the _happiest day of their life_.

Pain wracks through him, quickly replaced by a burning, searing fury. His hands find her shoulders, forcing her onto her back as low, furious growl rises up in his throat.

“Did I make a mistake?” He feels the words tear from his chest, heart pounding furiously, slamming into his ribs, feeling an ache like it’s trying to tear out of his chest, trying to go to this omega that is _rejecting him_. "I said my vvowws, _Davve_ , I gave myself to you in front of the _Lord_ and you are _rejecting me?_ "

There’s a wild, angry hunger in him. No. _No_ . Dave is _his_ . He caught her, brought her to her full beauty, treated her like a husband should, _married her_ \- and now she is pulling away.

He feels sick. He feels furious. There’s a fever overtaking him as he yanks at her skirts, pulls them up, mouth open as he pants, revealing her pale legs, her red panties-

her _scarlet_ panties. Scarlet. The _whore’s_ color. The color of her eyes-

“I should havve knowwn.” Eridan says, furious, a bull seeing red. Overwhelming _pain_ and _anger_ and _**mine**_ churning through his belly. “I should have seen- you fucking liar. You _scarlet fucking wwhore_. Tricking me into marriage to spurn me, to break our bond-”

He slams his hands down on either side of her head, feelings his hackles rise, panting like a wounded animal, eyes wide and wild as he stares down at her, expression twisted in a mix of fury and _pain_.

“Liar-” He gasps, his chest trying to rip itself open, “ruining this day, howw long-” he pounds his fist against the mattress, the force of it jolting Dave, “havve you been _mocking_ me? Wwatching me wwork for and dream of the perfect day to _ruin_ it for your owwn amusement-”

Alphas shouldn’t cry, but he can’t seem to stop himself.

  
  


And here it comes. The anger. The rage. The _abuse._ Eridan is grabbing him and manhandling him and pulling at his dress, and he’d be horny if he wasn’t so fucking terrifying. Eridan is spitting things that don’t make sense, things he hasn’t said in months- Dave thought they were past this.

The slam of Eridans hand onto the bed beside his head makes him jump and raise his arms to protect his face. He’s looking at Eridam over his forearms, scared, but _angry_ too. How dare he? How fucking _dare_ he do this to him.

“I didn’t fucking trick you! I never fucking tricked you!” He snaps, bringing his arms down to sit up a little on his elbows.  
“You have the- the _audacity_ to do all this shit with me, make me think you cared, only to come this far to call me a _whore?_ a _liar?_ You were so sure of yourself but it’s _me_ who’s wrong?”

He shouldn’t have said that. He _shouldn’t have._ But everything is finally boiling over and he can’t do this, he _can’t_ anymore with this bipolarism and this back and forth and the uncertaainty. He thought that maybe Eridan did care, a little, that maybe he wasn’t totally messed up, and yet here he is, making Dave feel like shit.

Everything is confusing. He can’t straighten it out in his head.

He pushes at Eridan’s shoulders and gets to his feet. He shambles himself out of his wedding dress and reaches for his other clothes- They’re easier to run in.

“I’m going for a walk.” He hisses out, a warning growl in the back of his throat that’s higher, now, not as mean as his alpha one.

  
  


Eridan feels paralyzed as Dave pushes at him, as he says all these things, but she-

she _can’t_ . Not like this- not smelling like _that_ -

" _**No** _ ." Eridan snarls and grabs her wrist (good wrist, her _good wrist-_ ), yanking her back down so she’s on top of him before rolling them, twisting them about to pin Dave down. “You are _not_ \- going anywwh-ere smelling like _that_ .” He growls, voice deep and firm despite the hitching of his breath, the tears sliding down his face. “I don’t care- I _don’t care_ if it was all a lie- you’re _my omega_ . I _wwont_ let them touch you- wwont let- them _havve_ you.”

He presses his face to her neck, using his weight to pin her to the bed, his mouth right up against the bites that, not even a half hour ago, made him the happiest alpha in the world.

She smells perfect. She smells like _safety_ and _omega_ and _**home** _ . It’s all a lie. It’s not true- but Eridan wants her anyway. He wants her. He _wants her as his wife_ . He wants Dave as she was- shy, sweet, nervous, lovely, loving- not this- this snapping, fighting, _rejecting_ omega, so sudden and strange and new and _painful_.

“Bite me.” Eridan begs, begs her to mark him, to claim him as an omega can but so rarely does. “Tell me it wwasn’t a lie. Tell me it wwasn’t-” He’s shaking. “It- wwasn’t-”

  
  


Dave jumps when Eridan grabs him. He should be used to it by now really, but it still catches him off guard sometimes. He squeaks out as he falls back into the mattress and yelps as he’s pinned down. He’s shaking, shaking with fear, anger, _arousal_ that’s not conscious, spurred by the marriage and the biting- his first heat as an omega, sparked into life, a heat and a smell that makes him uncomfortably _wet_.

Eridan begs for him to bite him and Dave’s first instinct is No. He doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to tie Eridan more strongly to himself forever, but he also doesn’t want Eridan’s disbelieving rage. He’s not a whore. He’s not _some_ whore. If any, he’s _Eridan’s whore_ , even if he doesn’t want to be.

So he does. With a fury in his belly, he lurches and grabs the others shoulders and with no gentleness about it, sinks his teeth into Eridan’s gland. He can taste blood. He tastes sweat. He can _smell_ so many things, and fuck.

He wants things to go back to how they were. When Eridan kissed him soft and ate him out and touched him gentle. He doesn’t want this Eridan that’s going to pull him apart, piece by piece.

Dave draws away with red on his lips and red in his eyes and red on his face.

“Don’t call me a lying whore.”

  
  


She bites him. She _bites_ him and its a sweeping relief that pours into him, a wet little moan of relief sliding from his throat. She’s not rejecting him- she’s _not_ \- her bite is rough and strong and _perfect_ and his legs are weak, his breathing ragged and unsteady, his fury doused like water on coals.

She pulls back and she’s angry, angry, so angry- of course she is. Eridan called her a _lying whore_ and told her the most indecent things.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers. “I’m sorry, darling- I’m sorry.”

How could he have ever doubted her? Have ever treated her so callously, so cruelly? How could he have ever thought she was rejecting him, was rejecting _them?_

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, and buries his face in Dave’s neck, his shoulders shaking.

  
  


This bipolar uncertainty is driving him mad. One minute, Eridan is angry and snapping and snarling, and the next he’s begging forgiveness, shaking and whining like a pup, and what can Dave do?

His frustration is still there, but the anger leaves. It melts and gives way to his sadness and his hopelessness, and honestly, he almost preferred the white-hot rage that was there for a moment. At least it was something he was sure of.

He pats Eridans back and his hair, and croons to him comfortingly. He can’t do anything with the big hunk draped over him and _crying_ like this.

He doesn’t want to forgive him. But he does. Of course he does, even though Eridan will probably be mad again when Dave doesn’t let him fuck him.

  
  


His darling croons softly to him and the fire is out. It’s doused, washed away the the face of her forgiveness. The mark on his neck throbs in time with his heartbeat, fast and hard. She marked him, she wants him, she _wants_ him.

Was he going too fast? Was he being too rough? What did he do that would make her pull away like she did? The ache of it is _terrible_ and he hates it- he bubbling heat from his mates scent is starting to creep up in his belly and he _wants_ , but-

But.

He can’t make her pull away again. Does he need to wait until her heat is blooming, taking her over?

He doesn’t know. All he knows is that she pulled away but she _still wants him._

So Eridan slides off of Dave, lying down next to her on his side, and wraps an arm around her waist, tugging her in and making her turn so that he can press himself along her back, pressing his face into her neck to kiss over his mark on her. “I lovve you,” he whispers, blinking away a few last tears. The press of her ass against his cock feels good- but he just stays still with his arm around her waist. He doesn’t want her pulling away again.

  
  


Dave thinks while Eridan lays down beside him. He’s not pushing him again, so thats good, and theres a creeping feeling up his spine that this isn’t over yet. Eridan is still going to fuck him whether he wants it or not- But.

Maybe if Dave tells him why he pulled away, he won’t?

“I’m scared.” He whispers eventually, after a while of silence between Eridan telling him he loves him, and now. He’s _aching_ , he can feel himself heady and hot and wet and needy as all hell, mind hazy with want and need, desperately trying to think through the all consuming arousal that stinks in his nose and wafts through the room. But he can’t. He _can’t_. He doesn’t want to.

“I’m scared because it’s going to hurt-” Dave continues, turning in Eridan’s arms and pressing his hands to the others chest, avoiding his eyes with sheepish embarrassment. “It’s going to hurt, and I don’t want it to.”

  
  


Eridan just breathes, tucking his face into her shoulder as her scent rises and rises and goes sweeter and hotter and hotter, the scent of an omega slipping into heat, but he just holds her, not wanting to move, not wanting to have her pull away again.

His breath catches.

She’s _scared._

Eridan’s heart breaks as she turns over, as she touches him, gaze downcast.

“Darling.” He murmurs, sliding his hand up to cup her face, heart pounding. He leans in and bumps their noses together, kisses her softly. “It’s alright.” He says softly. “I’ll take care of you- it wwon’t hurt, I promise. You’ll be so wwet wwhen I take you that you it wwon’t hurt at all.”

He’ll make her feel so good- he’ll make her feel like the most desirable omega in the world- because she _is_.

  
  


He’s comforting him. Eridan is comforting him, and its nice, but the lingering discomfort is still there along with his distaste. He doesn’t _want_ to, he doesn’t care if its not going to hurt, but what can he do?

So he nods, kisses Eridan back, softly, begrudgingly, not really trying. He swallows, and he can smell Eridan as much as he can smell himself- the stench of heat and want and need, the stink of sweat.

A whine builds up in his throat, but its not a voluntary one. His body is betraying him, hot and wet and crooning and responding to Eridan in the most carnal of ways, and as much as Dave wants it to fucking _stop_ , it won’t. His hands tighten in the front of the others shirt, and he shivers.

He’s lying. It _will_ hurt. Wet or not, Dave isn’t going to _fit_ that massive fucking thing inside him, and there’s no way he’s going to be able to handle it once it’s inside either.

Eridan is going to _ruin_ him and he can’t do a thing about it.

  
  


Dave kisses him softly, a soft whine in her throat- and Eridan _hungers_. She smells so sweet, so delicious- he’s going to take care of her, he’ll make her feel so good, claim her and mate her and make her cry out his name.

Eridan presses soft kiss after kiss to her mouth. He wants to soothe her, to help her feel better, to make her feel good. He kisses along her jaw, over her neck, slow and sensual, and wraps his arms around Dave, lifting her up, shifting them, sitting against the wall with her in his lap.

“I’ll take care of you, darling.” Eridan breathes, running his hands along her torso, touching her gently, smoothing his palms over her sides, curling in to kiss her again, kiss her slow and deep and gentle, heat pumping through his veins to the beat of his heart.

Like this, maybe she’ll feel better, feel more in control- Eridan doesn’t care how he has her- he just _needs_ her here, needs her with him.

  
  


Eridan is right to move- Almost as soon as Dave is vertical, and on _top_ , he feels _a lot_ better. Not because he’d rather be the one giving than recieving, but because he feels in control, here. He doesn’t feel caged and trapped against the sheets, with his knees straddling Eridan’s thighs.

He feels better, here, but he isn’t going to let that trick him into letting Eridan have what Dave knows he wants.

… Maybe.

He’s soft again, placing kisses to his face and holding him careful, and he lets the heat take over just a little.

_Mistake._

As soon as he gives in a little, he can’t bring himself back. He’s _ravenous_ , hot thumping through his veins and burning like a fucking infection. His breathing is hot and heavy and fast and the space between his thighs is aching and searing, and he doesn’t hesitate even a moment before he’s grinding eagerly against Eridan’s thighs like a horny dog. He hasn’t realised his inhibition yet, though- he’s still sure he’ll be able to stop if he needs to, if he consiously wants to, like his body and his hormones and his recently bitched and mated _instinct_ won’t make him take what he needs.

So he kisses Eridan fiery. The touch is still soft, but neither of them break for breath, Dave doesn’t give Eridan a _second_ to catch up, humping his arousal against the others crotch and moaning unabashed into his mouth, pressing into Eridan’s palms like they’re a balm on her skin.

Wait. Her?

His.  
A balm on _his_ skin.

  
  


His darling presses soft kisses over his face, gentle and tender, and Eridan purrs softly in response. Her delicate, slender arms around him, every touch stoking the heat in his belly.

Her breathing goes ragged, her hips starting to shift and rock and Eridan barely has a moment to press his thigh up against her before she’s kissing him, moaning and arching under his touch.

She’s giving in to her heat, then- she’s eager and kissing him deeply and Eridan will only rise to meet her in return, running both of his hands up her back, licking his way into her mouth, hot breath mingling together in a dizzying storm of panting.

She grinds against him, rocking and pressing into him and he’s hard too, he’s throbbing for her, for his mate. He drags the pads of his fingers down her slender, scarred back, all the way down to her ass, grabbing it through her red (her beautiful, desirable, burning red) underwear, pulling her in and rocking up against her, guiding her hips into a firm, grinding rhythm.

“So beautiful.” Eridan breathes. “Lovve you, Davve, lovve you-”

  
  


He’s hardly thinking. Eridan’s words sound faraway but his hands feel close and they _burn_ , a fire that consumes his belly and radiates out to where the others hands splay on his rear. He shakes when he feels the other grinding up into him, and he has a weak, faraway memory of a single hot makeout like this with Karkat before he dissapeared.

Karkat dissapates from his memory, though, and its Eridan, there, Eridan holding him, Eridan grinding up into him, Eridan swallowing his moans and his whines. He can come like this, he thinks- nay, he’s _sure_ , and maybe if he does, Eridan will put fucking him off for another while, and Dave can prepare to escape. Again.

" _Eridan…_ " He breathes against the others mouth, groaning and chirping against his lips, wet and staining the others trousers with his want leaking through his lace, and he moans out yet again, grabbing Eridan’s collar as if it’s an anchor and the only thing tying him down.

He just has to finish. Then Eridan will leave him alone.

Finish, and then he can tell Eridan no and go to bed.

It’s right there, his high, its so close, he can taste it on his tongue.

“Im g-onna come…-” Dave breathes against the others lips, pulling away to toss his head back and bare his throat in a display, desperately rutting against Eridan to find his high and then be _done_.

"Don’t stop, _don’t stop-_ "

  
  


Dave is rocking and rutting against him and it’s so perfect, her body hot under his touch, tossing her head back so prettily, bearing her throat- Eridan can’t do anything but hike his thigh up and _grind_ , letting her drag and rub her sweet flower against him.

“Spill for me, darling-” Eridan breathes, dipping his head in and kissing his mark on her. “I knoww you can do it, just like this- I’ll take care of you, givve you wwhat you need-”

He purrs, deep and low and _loud_ , pressing kiss after kiss to her neck, hands squeezing on her ass, wanting to feel her shake apart, wanting to have her squirm and spill on his lap, the first of many to come tonight.

  
  


Dave moans and grits and _shakes_ , and he’s sure he’s stopped breathing when Eridan presses his thigh up and helps him along further. He can hear him purring, and some omegan thing inside him rumbles back, but he swallows a full-blown purr, not wanting to give him _too much_.

Besides. He’s just going to come and be done.

So he does, and he _howls_ through it, gasping and whining and moaning loud as he fucks down against Eridan’s leg and spills himself as asked, shaking, shaking and gasping and making obscene noises to the roof as he orgasms. It feels _good_ , it feels really _good_ , but there’s still something wrong.

Its dissatisfying. It felt good, but as his pussy throbs and spasms, theres a tight ache, and he’s still not…

“H- hffm…” He hums out, coiling over on himself. He feels down between his legs, touches himself, but instead of overstimulated flesh, he feels only hotter, only more eager, rutting against his hand until his fingers are coated in slick.

“What…-” He whispers to himself, groaning as need re-overtakes him and he whines, hips picking up their grind against Eridans thigh. This isn’t right. He doesn’t understand. He was supposed to be done, he’s _exhausted_ , he wants to be _done,_ but instead he’s aching and burning and sore and _still fucking horny._

_Fuck._

  
  


His darling _spills_ and it’s so beautiful, so perfect, shaking and moaning and whining and it’s the most incredible thing Eridan’s ever seen, her features twisted in pleasure, rapterous and holy.

She comes down with a whine, reaching down and touching herself, sliding her fingers through her wetness, and Eridan purrs at her as she starts rutting again, starts rubbing her hips along his thigh.

He catches her wrist and brings her fingers up to his mouth, licking her slick off of her digits, and it’s _delicious_ , it’s so good, the taste making him moan, low and deep in his chest.

“I’ll take care of you, darling.” Eridan breathes as he slips her fingers from his mouth. “You wwant to be filled, don’t you?” He croons as he slides his fingers down, rubbing over her panties, over the wetness there, pressing against her through the cloth. “I knoww wwhat you need.”

He tugs the cloth aside and slides two fingers into her wet, virgin womanhood.

  
  


No, no no, no, wait- Dave gasps out, doesn’t feel like he has the time to react as Eridan touches and grinds his fingers up and into him. He feels him licking the mess off of his fingers and goes red, but not as red as the rest of him seems to be.

Dave reaches and makes as if to push Eridan away from him, but instead gasps out and lets his hands fall weakly on his shoulders as Eridan pushes two fingers into him. Even two is a stretch, an uncomfortable push that he’s _not used to,_ entirely a _new virgin_ , and it _hurts._

“N-N- E-eah a-hh-!” He moans, gasping as tears prick his eyes and he tries to pull away- Its too much, it stretches and hurts and he _doesn’t want it._ He’s horny still, sure, and he doesn’t understand it, but he still doesn’t want this.

“S-sto- I- H-hurts-” He shakes out, sitting up on his shaking knees to try and pull his hips away from Eridans _thick_ , mean fingers.

  
  


_Hurt_ \- Eridan immediately slides his fingers free, shushing Dave gently. “Sorry, sorry-” He murmurs, just stroking his fingers over her entrance instead, leaning up and pressing kisses to her face, her neck, giving a little rumble of apology, crooning a soft question of _forgive me?_

He doesn’t want to hurt her- he _never_ wants to hurt her- he wants to make her feel good, feel _divine_.

So instead he rubs his fingers over her entrance, not pushing in, just sliding through her slick, through the _dizzying_ amounts of slick- he can smell it in the air, smell her arousal and it’s taking everything he has to hold back his rut, to not push her down and _take_ her-

Instead he croons and rubs over her, needing her relaxed, needing her feeling good- her poor virgin muscles need warming up, need coaxing into feeling good and being ready for his knot.

  
  


Dave wasn’t expecting Eridan to pull away, but the relief it brings is ecstacy. He whimpers as his hole relaxes, leaving but a stinging sensation where his fingers once were. He sits back down and shakes his head, huffing.

“I can’t… Can’t do it…” He murmurs with his head against Eridan’s shoulder, whining and moaning quietly as his fingers rub over him. He shakes, rocking his hips down but not wanting to- but he’s so hot, and Eridan’s fingers inside did feel good- it satiated the heat, and Dave would miss them if they came without the pain.

He’s so confused. He’s hurting and hot and he wants to go to _bed_ but Eridan is still teasing him with his fingers and he never wants it to end.  
“Pl-eas-e…” He croons, moaning. “I c-an’t d-o it.”

  
  


“Shh, shh, yes you can, darling, I knoww you can.” Eridan soothes her, rumbling softly. “You just need to relax for me, let me take care of you.”

He slips a single finger back into her, into her wetness, sliding in easily.

“I’ve got you.” Eridan purrs, slowly pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder. “I knoww wwhat you need, I’ll get you there- I’ll take care of you, my darling-”

He pumps his finger slowly in and out of her wet hole, coaxing pleasure from her body.

  
  


Dave inhales, and Eridan is telling him that he _can_ , _can_ do it, and he’s still adamant that he can’t as he squirms, and Eridan is pressing into him again and his body is reacting, bucking and moaning and gasping, _enjoying_ it.

He hates it. He doesn’t _want_ to, but his body and his excited heat and hormones are _livid_ for it.

He arches his back, rocking down onto the more gentle stretch of one finger, and shakes, grasping the others shoulders.  
“N- N-n- No- N- hhh-” He complains, bowing his head again and heaving. “I d- don- Hhmn-”

  
  


Dave is gasping and squirming and moaning and it’s _beautiful_ , so Eridan keeps pressing kisses to her neck, over and over, breathing in her scent and purring, rumbling so softly.

“Shh, shh.” He breathes as she squirms and makes little protesting noises, but it doesn’t sound pained, just fussy- so he leans in and captures her mouth, kissing her protests into silence.

“Relax, darling, I’ll take care of you.” Eridan murmurs against her lips. “Just relax-” He twists and rubs his finger inside of her, against the ring of muscle that will be stimulated by his knot. “Doesn’t it feel good? Just let your heat take ovver, Davve, I’ll get you there, I’ll givve you wwhat you need.” He soothes.

  
  


Dave whines against Eridan’s mouth, moaning against him with parted lips, and shakes as the other fingers him open, rubbing along his walls and stretching his pussy open slow, carefully, until one grind against his walls makes him gasp out and buck down onto Eridan’s finger.

“Fuck, ff-fuck, fuhhhh-” He moans out, arching his back and hating how his body betrays him and begs for _more_ , and _more_ , rocking down and making him feel _good_ despite the overarching anxiety he knows is going to come with Eridan’s own arousal.

He can already _feel_ him hard beneath him. That huge fucking destroyer in his pants that Dave is _not_ going to be able to take.

“I don- n- St- Stop…-” He murmur-moans, grasping desperately for his sanity, grabbing at Eridan’s shoulders. “I d- don’t- I don’t wa-ant…-”

  
  


Eridan feels a little flicker of annoyance in his belly. “Yes, you do, Darling.” He rumbles. “You wwant this, your body _needs_ this.” With how slick she is, he can slip another finger right on in- her womanhood swallows it so easily, so he continues rocking his fingers in and out of her.

He’s _aching_ for her, wanting her body, wanting to knot her and mate her so perfectly- but her scent is still curling with unease, making him hold back- but for how long can he indulge her unease, let her shy away from what she wants, what she _needs?_

He fears it’ll be too long- _hopes_ it won’t be much longer.

“Just let go, darling.” Eridan coos. “You’ll see, I’ll take care of you, make you feel good, make you feel _so_ good, be your alpha and givve you what you need.” He’s fingering her open slowly, firmly, grinding his fingers against her walls, trying to entice her into giving into her heat-

and, well, if she doesn’t- isn’t it an alpha’s duty to give his omega what she needs- even if she doesn’t _want_ it?

  
  


Dave gasps as Eridan presses another finger in- and it doesn’t hurt so bad this time. There’s a stretch, but he moans as he slips in and crooks his fingers, thrusting slow as he spews wet.

He doesn’t want it. Even if Eridan is telling him he needs it, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t _want_ it. He doesn’t understand this fire in his belly, and he misses the angry fire with which he kissed Eridan a moment ago. He doesn’t care that he’s still horny- but his body seems to. His body seems _intent_ on getting off, on getting what it _needs_ , even if Dave’s mind says otherwise.

“N-Ngg-goo-ohh-” He warbles, shaking his head as Eridan grinds against his walls and rubs along inside him, feeling for that spot that makes Dave’s thighs shake- and shake he does, as his Alpha spreads him and feels around _inside_ , voice ragged. He’s shaking his head, as well, over and over and over, a silent ‘no’.

“I c-can’t- E- Erid- d- I don’t-”

Dave reaches down and grabs Eridan’s wrist to stop his movements, gasping and shaking, dripping sweat and tears he didn’t know he was crying.

"Don- I don’t- hhmmff…-’

  
  


His darling is protesting and squirming and she grabs his wrist to stop him. Irritation flares in Eridan’s belly and he gives an annoyed little chitter.

" _Darling_ ." He chides her, but slides his fingers free. “That’s enough- you cannot run from this, from wwhat your body _needs_.”

He twists them again, putting her out on her back.

“If you cannot accept it-” he murmurs, hiking her legs up around his waist and reaching for his belt- “then, as your alpha- I shall _make_ you accept it.”

He frees his manhood and, before she can protest further, presses the head of his dick into the soft, warm folds of her womanly flower. Her body knows what it wants- but he still needs to be careful, even for an alpha he knows he is _large_.

  
  


Dave swallows. He can’t breathe as Eridan pushes him down, suddenly, shaking as he chides him.

What he _needs._

His legs are around Eridan’s waist, and even as he tries to squirm away, he finds that he can’t, Eridan settled well between his milk-thighs. He chokes on a ‘no-’ as he starts to unbuckle his jeans, and sobs another ‘Please don’t- I don’t want it-’

Before Eridan is pressing against him and all the breath is gone from him in an instant. He can’t breathe, the prodding at his entrance _huge_ , and theres no escape even as tears track down his face and he cries out.

“N-no, don’t, I don’t want- E-Eridan- I don’t need it,-”  
He pushes at Eridan’s shoulders, weeping, eyes knitted up as his body screams yes and his head screams and begs and pleads ‘no’.

  
  


His darling is fighting and protesting- but Eridan’s patience has worn thin. His omega needs him, needs his knot- and it’s his duty to _give_ it to her.

He can feel the warmth of her womanhood at the tip of his cock- it’s slick and _hot_ and he slowly, slowly presses himself into her body.

It’s perfect. The grip of her body around him, tight and wet and _omega_. He purrs, low and steady, soothing her.

“I have you.” He croons. “I’ll take care of you, Davve, relax- You _need_ this, your body needs it- shh, easy-”

He can’t think of anything he’d rather be doing right now- his omega is in his arms and while she might be protesting, Eridan knows that it’s his duty as her alpha to take care of her.

  
  


When Eridan presses in, it _burns_ . Its stretching and tight and _huge_ , and he isn’t prepared, he _never_ could have been prepared for this, arching his back and writhing in _pain_ as Eridan forces him open.

Hot slick runs down between his thighs, though for all Dave knows, its blood. He wails, almost shrieking as his head snaps side to side, no, no, no, no, no, no, _it hurts, stop it-_

He can’t _breathe_. Its so much all at once, and even if his body is reacting, calming in response to Eridan’s coos, his breathing staggering and shaking and clipping- Hands at Eridan’s shoulders, pushing him away, gasping, sobbing-

Its too much. Dave falls back into the sheets with his mouth agape, somewhat limp as Eridan presses further into him. The pain is whiting his vision, but it hurts less if he doesn’t struggle. Tears streak down his face, and he grabs at the bedsheets, groaning, fisting them in his hands, moaning out in _pain_ as his hips quiver and his thighs shake.

“S-t-o- S-to- p- S-to-p i-t-” He croaks, voice hoarse with tears and pain. "I-t- H-hur- St-h- h- _urts-_ "

  
  


Eridan pants at the heat and _tight_ around him, his vision blurring. His darling is sobbing, is pushing at him-

“I knoww, I knoww-” he breathes, stilling his moment.s “I knoww, Davve, it hurts- breathe for me, darling, it wwill pass- it hurts since it’s your first time.” He keeps purring, keeps crooning, soft and reassuring, his heart lurching uncomfortably.

His omega is in _pain_ \- everything about it tells him to stop, to comfort her, to take away the pain- but she _needs_ this, has to get through the first painful night that turns her from a girl into a woman.

So Eridan stills his hips, catches her hands, and leans in to press his mouth to her cheek. “I havve you.” He breathes. “I knoww- it hurts, it hurts- you must endure it, Davve, must let yourself become a wwoman.”

  
  


Dave sobs again, confused and conflicted, hurting but feeling, _feeling_ the love and the care Eridan puts into each of his movements, or his not-movements-

He’s stopped. The pain subsides for now, but Dave still howls with discomfort, the stretch around Eridan’s girth too much, _way_ too much, he can’t _take it-_

He sobs.  
He hates this. He hates it, hates it, hates it. Hates it because Eridan won’t just fuck him and be done. Hates it because he _likes_ the gentle way Eridan is being with him, the loving way he consoles and kisses and croons comfort to him. He hates it. Hates it so fucking much.

So he breathes. Or he tries to. He doesn’t think about the pain, but about Eridan, about Eridan holding his hands and kissing his face.

He sobs again, a weak, childish warble of noise, a ‘Whhhhhhhhhhhh’ that leaves his brows knitted up and his face contorted.

“It h-hurrtsss-” He repeats, leaning into Eridans gentle touches as he cries, all of him shaking. Eridan is purring, cooing, but all Dave can do is chirp and wail and howl, throbbing around Eridan as if indecisive to whether he should push him away or pull him closer.

After a short moment, the pain subsides a little, and Dave’s sobs turn into little sniffles and weak whines, his hands finding purchase on Eridan’s shoulders, sliding around his neck.  
“E-eh- Eh-ri-rid- Hh- F-fhh-”

  
  


Dave doesn’t try to push him away, sobbing and clinging to him and Eridan trills softly. “Shh, it’s alright- relax, Davve.” He murmurs. He nuzzles against Dave’s cheek.

It takes everything he has not to push in deeper, not to slam home and _take_ what is his- he _knows_ that it’ll hurt her, knows that he’ll tear her apart- and that’s _unacceptable_.

So he kisses her cheeks and purrs and lets go of her hands to run his own over her body, trying to smooth the tension out of her body, get her to relax more.

“Breathe nice and deep, Davve.” Eridan murmurs. “It’ll feel so good, you just need to let it. This is wwhat your body _needs_.”

  
  


Dave weeps quietly as Eridan coos, hugging the other close as he settles inside of him. He has no idea if Eridan is fully seated yet or not, but he already feels so fucking full, stuffed and stretched.

He shakes, puffing his cheeks as he struggles to breathe deep and full, but it honestly feels like Eridan’s dick is pressing into his guts already, making it harder for his lungs to expand. He knows that he’s exaggerating, but its _so fucking much._

He sniffles and nods as Eridan mumbles and comforts him. He’s grateful for it, in a way, and maybe Eridan is right- maybe when he relaxes, it will feel better, and he does need it.

His heat is overwhelming, even though he doesn’t know what it is. Its so hot, _he’s_ so hot, all over, shaking and wet and so horny, despite the pain that threatens to throttle his arousal.

He chirrs a soft sound of uncertainty, hiding his face in Eridan’s neck as his thighs wind up around the others waist, ankles crossing behind Eridan’s back.

He’s got him. Eridan has him. He’s okay. Its okay.

  
  


Dave clings to him, sniffling and trembling, but her noises of pain have stilled, giving way to soft uncertainty and unease. Eridan just continues his soft purr, soothing her, soothing his omega.

She clings to him, wrapping her legs, her arms around his body- like the world’s most enticing octopus, sensual and sweet and soft.

Eridan presses gentle kisses along Dave’s face, her neck, over the bite on her shoulder (and _oh_ , his own throbs in response, heady and hit-), his hands drifting over her form.

He gives a pleased little croon and gently shifts, rocking himself into her by a couple of inches, then slipping back out again, starting a slow, gentle rhythm.

“Doesn’t it feel good?” He croons. “Your body needs this, darling, I’ll givve you wwhat you need. I’ll take care of you.”

  
  


Dave gasps when Eridan starts to move again, a slow rock in and then out and then in again, and he can’t help the shaky moan that works up his throat. Its still uncomfortable, and it still aches and burns, but his heat appreciates it.

He moans as his hands find Eridans hair and tangle there, and more tears stain his cheeks. He still doesn’t want it, he still wants Eridan to stop, its still _too much_ , thighs quivering and shaking with how tense they’re locked around Eridans waist.

“H- H- I-h-- It- H-hmm- Its- Er-hh-”

He can’t even get any words out. Its all overwhelming, even as Eridan croons and purrs and comforts him. He can feel every nudge and thrust deep inside him, knocking the breath out of his lungs with every movement. His toes curl, and he whimpers feebly, mouthing over Eridan’s neck to distract himself, lazily sucking and tonguing over the bite, over the skin, but nothing- nothing can distract him from this.

  
  


She’s trembling like a leaf under him, but her protests have largely dissolved into nothing, into noises that could be attempts at speech, but she can’t seem to put anything together as she clutches at him. Her hands in his hair feel good, spurring him on, so he rocks a little harder, the lust of a mindless rut starting to crawl up his spine.

“Darling-” Eridan moans as her mouth finds his mating bite. Every touch to it is like a powerful tug in his gut, his dick demanding that he shove home into hia omega and just _take_ her.

 _Careful, careful-_ his instincts croon. He’s not anywhere near fully inside and he’s meeting resistance.

But he starts moving a little harder, a touch deeper, trying to fit as much of himself into his omega as he can- because she _needs_ his knot.

  
  


“T-too m-muc-h-h-a-aahh-”

Dave arches his back almost wildly, hands traveling from Eridan’s hair to his back, digging his nails in through the thin fabric of his buttondown, scratching and grabbing at shirt and skin as Eridan sinks further into him, further, further.

Toes curling, he wails again, cheek pressed to the side of Eridans head, he moans, cock leaking little pools onto his stomach as his hole cinches tight and almost _spits_ around the thick intrusion. Dave is crying again, but silently, between moans, desperate to come now despite the pain. A hand travels down, away from Eridan, and he grips his cock.

Has to come, needs to come, so bad, _so bad_ , thinking that an orgasm will help his case, Dave jerks himself fast and eager, gripping Eridan’s shoulder with one hand as he hisses out and moans, twitching and jerking.

“N-nee- Hff- _hffffuuck-_ fuck- aahh- Need- I n-need-t-to- C- Hhhfhh!”

  
  


His Darling is moaning and sobbing, clawing at him- but he can smell her, smell how needy she is- she _needs this_ , and her body is responding, hot and wet around him, slick and sweet and he can’t stop, he can’t stop now, not when his omega is making such pretty, desperate noises.

“I havve you, don’t wworry darling- I’m here.” Eridan breathes as he rocks them together, one hand on Dave’s hip to hold her in place. She reaches down to touch herself, begging to spill, and he smiles, pleased with her response.

“Go ahead and spill, darling, you’re safe, my pretty omega, my _wwife_ -” Eridan murmurs, leaning in and closing his mouth over her mating bite, just fitting his teeth into the mark, reminding her of his claim, a purr reverberating through him, filling the air between them, the sound of _happy alpha_.

She’s so sweet and perfect around him, under him- and Eridan has never been happier.

  
  


Dave gasps, sobs, yells as his climax hits him like a fucking freight train. His back arches and he yells, throbbing around Eridan as his cock spurts come across his chest. Eridan keeps going, keeps fucking him, touching him, but Dave is _still fucking hard,_

It hurts. Its starting to hurt. He doesn’t know what to think, but the conflicting pain-pleasure is too much-

“St- Sto-p-” He gasps, hand flying away from his oversensitive cock in the wake of his orgasm as his pussy stretches and stretches to accommodate Eridan’s side- Hes so big it burns, Dave can feel him in his gut and it _hurts_. His hands go back to pushing at Eridan, and he squeaks a moaning sob when his cock grinds against Eridans stomach, oversensitive and sore and everything, everything _too much-_

“I c- S-to-p- Stop- Its t-too much, I can’t- I can’t, oh god, oh god s-stop-”

  
  


Eridan watches in _delight_ as Dave spills, as she gasps and clings to him and sobs, tears rolling down her cheeks. She’s doing so well, taking so much of him- she probably doesn’t realize, but he’s almost completely inside her. He’s almost to the point where he can knot her.

She begs to stop, but he can’t, not when he’s so close to being able to knot her, to give her what she needs.

He presses kisses to her wet cheeks. “I knoww I knoww,” he breathes, “you’re almost there, darling, you can do it- hold on for me, Davve, just hold on darling-”

He keeps fucking, working those last little inches into her, trying to be as gentle as possible- and in hardly any time at all, he’s seated fully inside her.

“Easy, easy- look at you, darling, taking all of me, _good girl_ , so fucking good-” Eridan soothes, crooning softly and trying to comfort her as he rocks his hips, chasing his orgasm. He’s close- just having her around him, touching him, her womanhood opening up for him-

Eridan gives a deep, rumbling purr as he spills deep into her, his knot rapidly swelling and locking them together. " _There_ you go, I havve you- so perfect, just feel this, feel _us_ -"

  
  


It knocks the breath out of him. Eridan’s knot swells and stretches stretches stretches and he can’t breathe he can’t breathe-

He wails and beats his hands on Eridans shoulders, and then grabs the muscles of his arms tight, digging his nails in, desperate for hold, for purchase as the world melts around him and its only Eridans purring, his chittering, his seed and his knot.

Dave feels full. So full. He’s so hot inside, hot and sticky and _bred_ , full of Eridans pups and forced to take it, to let it sit inside with the other locked inside him. He sobs out and cries, shaking his head as his aching thighs stay spread open and his screaming muscles stay tense and stretched.

"Eridan, Eridan, Eridan, Erid- _Erid-aaahnnn-_ " Dave weeps, toes curled as the knot swells and remains swollen and stretching and _big, too much, huge-_

So Dave does the only thing he knows how to do. The only thing that has ever made him feel better. He hugs his arms around the nearest thing, ( Eridan, ) and sobs, and cries, and wails, ( and moans, ) waiting for it to be over.

  
  


His darling is wailing and thrashing as he knots her and he gathers her in his arms, holding her close as she sobs, Eridan just purring louder in response. She’s alright, she’s alright- if she just settles, she’ll feel that she’s alright, that this is how it’s supposed to be- tied together so perfectly.

“I havve you, I havve you-” He breathes, voice thick with pleasure at the deep heat in his gut, at being sunk all the way into Dave. “Shh, shh, darling, shh- it is alright, it is alright-”

He holds her tight with both arms around her- she seemed to like being on top before so he goes up on his knees, then turns over to sit against the wall with her in his lap, seated on his knot.

“Shh, shhh- I knoww, darling, I knoww- the first time is rough, isn’t it?” He holds her around the waist and his other hand is sunk into her hair, petting gently, cradling her face into his neck. “But it’s alright, I havve you, relax, relax, darling-”

He purrs, deep and comforting, as he holds his wife and she sobs.

  
  


He’s trapped, laying down, trapped beneath Eridan, trapped here-

Or, no, they’re sitting up now. Dave shakes with his thighs on either side of Eridans, stretched around him and tight, _tight-_

He buries his face in Eridans neck. The pain starts to subside, and while his tears and soft sobs stay, he does quieten with the comforting and the gentle touches.

He feels so fucking full. He’s sure that if he looks down, his goddamn stomach would be bulging, with Eridan so stuffed into his guts. He shifts, and gives a halfhearted cinch around Eridans knot- but it feels good this time, pressed up against that _perfect place_ from this angle, so hot and tight.

So he moans out weakly and mewls, pressing his mouth to the mating bite on Eridans neck.

All he can smell is his Alpha. His Alpha and the musk of sex and rut and hot _hot hot-_

But… he feels satisfied, now. The overwhelming heat is gone, leaving a simmering warmth, and the need and uncomfortable arousal is gone, leaving him gently throbbing around his Alpha’s knot, and…  
Maybe it’s not so bad. Maybe he overreacted.

He kisses and licks and mouths over the bite like a kitten at its mothers tit,- and the low, weak rumble of a teary and interrupted purr starts up, broken by Dave’s weak sniffles and little whines.

  
  


His darling slowly comes down from her distress, just like how Eridan knew she would, so he keeps petting her, holding her. Her noises slowly shift to something softer, tiny little mewls and he can feel her clenching around him, testing their tie.

Eridan keeps up his deep, reassuring purr as she nuzzles into his neck, fingers stroking down her spine.

“There wwe go, darling, that isn’t so bad, is it?” Eridan murmurs. “Just need to relax.”

Her mouth is pressing against her bite and the memory of her fierce, furious expression makes him shiver in delight- really, his darling has _multitudes_ and that is-

It’s _wonderful_.

She’s paying her bite plenty of attention on his neck, a purr rising up to meet his, and Eridan moans low as his cock throbs in response inside of her.

“So wwonderful, Davve.” Eridan breathes. “My perfect omega- look at you, the perfect wwife, wwe’re going to have so many beautiful pups together, darling.”

He croons and purrs as his knot pumps her full of seed, the tie thick and unyeilding. If she still smells of heat then he’ll have her again and again until it breaks- but right now she’s stuffed full and it’s perfect.

  
  


Dave shakes, tonguing over the bite mark on Eridans neck, and moans softly, now able to feel- _appreciate_ , the deep heat, the spurts of hot come into his cunt, the gentle feeling. He… wants, now. Not a hot, furious need, but… he just…

He wants to feel good.

He wants Eridan to make him feel good.

He doesn’t know when his mind flipped over from the cosmic fear and horror of being stuck here to ‘This is okay,’ but he’s putting it down to hormones. He feels pliant and easy now, settled, as if this final climax to their story- and with each other, means he can rest.

Its just him and Eridan.  
Eridan and he, together. They’ll manage. They’ll get out, together. Eridan and himself. Perfectly matched. Perfectly tied.

“Eridan…” Dave sighs, nibbling at the bite mark before he pulls away with his arms still around his Alpha’s neck, letting his head drop as he rocks on Eridans knot, moaning at the pleasant sensation, the grind against that spot inside-  
And fuck, he’d be lying if he said that Eridans own moan wasn’t hot.

He grinds down with a gentle rock of his hips and shakes, and then presses into a gentle kiss, a needy little bite of Eridans lips, and cups the others cheeks in his hands.

  
  


Dave starts rocking slightly, drawing a low moan from Eridan as his hands lightly squeeze her hips. She’s clearly starting to feel good again- Eridan _drinks_ in her noises, her pretty, pleased noises.

The squeezing and shifting on his cock is _perfect_ \- his omega squeezing down and milking him, filling herself with more cum. He returns the kiss eagerly, sighing in delight at her coy little nip, delighting in the touch of her hands on his face.

“You see, darling?” Eridan murmurs against her mouth. “The first time is alwways the wworst- and then it feels good, doesn’t it?”

He kisses her softly, tenderly, matching the lazy heat that simmers in his veins. He doesn’t need to _fuck_ and _claim_ and _rut_ right now- no, right now he’s tied with his omega and just needs to take care of her, make sure she feels good.

  
  


Eridan is right- it does feel good, now, In the lazy after-haze, surrounded and filled with warmth- he wants to stay here, at least for the next _week_ , just… with Eridan, on his cock, preferably.

He groans soft as Eridan kisses him, and nods at his words, almost massaging his hips down onto his Alpha’s dick, just feeling his knot, feeling his hot seed, feeling his length grinding against him in all the right places.

“Mm’love…” He mumbles quietly when the kiss breaks, head dropping back to Eridan’s shoulders, arms slipping back around his Alpha’s neck as he noses at the mating bite again.

Here. With Eridan.  
With his Alpha, whose only ever tried to do right by him.

He mutters almost soundlessly.

“M’love you.”

  
  


Dave murmurs something and Eridan almost doesn’t catch it- his heart leaps in his chest and he nuzzles against the side of her head, a hopeless, sappy feeling rising in his chest.

“I love you too, Davve.” Eridan whispers, gently tucking some hair behind her ear. “I’ll make you so happy, darling- just you see.”

He puts his hand back on her hip, helping guide her in a slow, firm rock. The other comes up and cups the back of her head.

“Evverything wwill be alright.” Eridan’s purr rises in his chest. “Alright? I’vve got you- I’ll protect you.”

“Nothing wwill hurt you evver again.”


	7. Chapter 7

Eridan smells the smoke, before anything else.

It’s two days after their marriage, Dave’s mating heat having subsided yesterday. Dave is resting, now, and Eridan is doing some tidying in the workshop, taking stock of what they have- when he smells smoke.

It’s not fire smoke. It’s strange and acidic and Eridan _doesn’t_ like it, doesn’t like the way it smells plastic and stings his nose.

The next thing he hears is gunshots. He goes still at that- they’re faint and echoing- but that can only mean one thing.

Danger. A _threat_ to them, to Eridan, to _Dave._

Eridan turns on his heel and strides to their den, slipping inside. He drops to his knees and lightly shakes Dave awake.

" _Davve._ " He says, trying to keep his tone calm, but he can feel the swirling mix of unease bleeding into it anyway. “Wwake up, darling.”

  
  


Dave has never felt better, in all total honesty. He’s safe, Eridan looks after him, and everything is… okay. He’s slowly getting more and more used to being here, to _staying-_ and every day, Eridan comes around a little more to the idea of them leaving together.

Its been easy, the past two days. All Dave has done is sleep and eat and kiss Eridan- so when he’s abruptly woken from his nap, he’s confused.

“What- What?”  
He yawns, pushing the covers off and shifting up to sit, rubbing his eyes. He’s wearing another sweater that Eridan made him, and his old skirt, which Eridan cleaned and patched up- and all of his wounds are almost totally healed. His wrist is still bandaged, but he’s sure it’s fine to take it off, even though he doesn’t.

His wedding dress sits neatly on a mannequin in the corner, and as Dave slips his legs over the edge of the bed, he glances over it with a wistful sigh before turning to Eridan again, sleepy.

“What is it?”

  
  


Dave is so beautiful, even when waking right from sleep- and her adorable yawn helps to soothe some of the unease.

“Something is happening.” Eridan says, taking Dave’s hand and helping her to her feet. “I don’t knoww wwhat-” His expression is pinched, unhappy- he doesn’t like this sudden, dangerous change- “-but wwe can’t stay here and wwait for wwhoever’s here to come find us.”

It might be Murkoff, he doesn’t say, but he thinks that and the idea of his _wife_ being in their filthy, grimy hands again- it makes him want to tear them all limb-from-limb.

  
  


Dave furrows his brow.

Nothing happens here. Like- _nothing_ , ever, happens here. The most that ever did was Dave’s attempts to escape and failings. And with the biggest, worst guy around as far as Dave knows, dead in the hallway-

What on earth-?

He intertwines his fingers with Eridans and wraps an arm around his bicep like a trophy wife hanging off of her sugar daddy. Except- He actually does love Eridan.

So he glances to the door and looks worriedly up at his Alpha. He trusts Eridan to keep him safe-  
He’s worried about _Eridan_. What if its someone from outside? Murkoff? What if they try to take Eridan away, to hurt him again? He’s getting _better_ , Dave can’t - He won’t stand by and let Eridan be hurt again, won’t let anyone take him back to that dark place in his head when Dave is _just_ starting to help bring him out of it.

“What do we do?” He asks in a whisper. “Where should we go?”

  
  


Eridan takes a deep breath and tries to think.

“Wwe havve to get out.” He says. “Before they find us- I _wwon’t_ let them touch you.”

There’s no time to really grab anything- they have to _go_. Who knows how many of them there are, how armed they are?

Eridan bares his teeth in a silent snarl reflex as another set of gunshots go off in the distance.

“The showwers.” He says, mind latching onto a solution. “If wwe can get to the showwers… wwe can go down through the sewwers and get out through there.”

He scoops Dave up into his arms and carries her out of their den with only a momentary regretful glance at her wedding dress, at what they would be leaving behind.

“I need you to be quiet for me, darling.” Eridan whispers into Dave’s hair as he stalks down the hallway, being as quiet as possible. “As quiet as a mouse, understand?”

  
  


Dave swallows hard. The idea of having to stalk through the sewers is… less than ideal, but they can’t stay. Eridan is right. He nods, and his head snaps towards the sound of the gunshots, a small whimper leaving his throat.

Eridan scoops him into his arms and everything is alright until he remembers that they have to escape. His heart skips a beat.

They’re leaving- They’re leaving!

He grabs at the others shirt, holding on as the other carries him. His heart hammers in his chest and everything in his head goes at a thousand miles an hour. He nods when Eridan tells him to hush- and he clamps his jaw shut, swallowing the little whimpers of fear that threaten to break his silence.

Quiet. Stay Quiet.

He buries his face in the others chest. Who is it? What’s coming? There are voices now- Shouting, more gunshots. He can hear them, _hear_ them-

“ _Move, move move!”_

" _Section C-A clear, Sir._ "

Another voice… Dave… recognises it?  
Maybe. He isn’t sure, but a face flashes through his mind and he finds himself shifting almost agitatedly, glancing up over Eridan’s shoulder.

  
  


Eridan gets tenser and tenser, clutching Dave tightly to his chest- _why_ did he not listen to Dave, his wife, his mate, his _omega_ when she would bring up leaving-

He’s put her in danger by his inaction and that thought is _horrifying._

The voices feel like they’re all around, coming from all directions- it’s distressing, not knowing which way is _safe_ , but the only thing he can do is keep going, keep moving-

Footsteps, heavy and he slides to a stop, trying to hear, _trying_ to hear where-

Men in black come around the corner up ahead. They spot them and the guns come up.

" _Freeze_ -" One of them is shouting, but Eridan is already turning, hiking Dave up in his arms and _running_ -

He slams his shoulder into a door, breaking it open and stumbling through it as shots ring out, streaking down the hallway where he had just stood and-

He’s miscalculated.

It’s not the laundry, which has multiple entrances.

It’s an office.

He’s doomed them.

The footsteps are coming closer. There’s only one thing to do.

Eridan sets Dave down and cradles her face.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry, darling, I’m sorry-” He whispers, terror streaking through him. “I’ll distract them, you havve to slip past and get out- I can’t let them touch you.”

  
  


Dave yelps as Eridan suddenly holds him tighter and breaks into a run, eyes squeezing shut as he clutches his mates shirt and tries to will himself lighter, as if to make it easier for Eridan to move-

They’re stopping.  
Its not the showers.

His heart _stops._

What do they do? They’re trapped here, theres nowhere to go-

Eridan sets him down and Dave squeaks, staring with eyes blown wide.

What?  
No. Go alone?  
No. Yes? He should, this is what he’s wanted- for so long, to get away, without Eridan, to get away from him,-

But his heart is _breaking_ as Eridan tells him to go, as Eridan apologizes, and he can’t, he _can’t-_

He warbles and wails, shaking his head and grabbing Eridans shirt, eyes filling with tears.

“Not on my own, I can’t - You have to come with me, we can- I- I’m not- I can’t do it on my own, I need you-” He gasps all in one breath, fisting and refisting Eridans shirt as if to get a better grip.

“I’m not leaving you, I- I can’t.”

  
  


Dave is clinging to him and she’s starting to cry and his heart is breaking- he has to go, has to go on the offense to protect her, let her get away-

It’s too late. Eridan pushes her back and spins around and plants himself between his omega and the door as the footsteps sound right outside and-

" _Hold your fire!_ " Someone commands, strong and authoritarian. Eridan can see the shadows of the men on the wall, staying in place.

A single one steps forwards and into the doorway. Eridan feels his shoulders hunch, a protective, alphan snarl rise up in his throat-

The man doesn’t move. Eridan doesn’t understand. What is he doing? Why isn’t he doing anything.

The man reaches up and takes his face shield off.

The first thing Eridan thinks is _blond._

“It’s okay.” The man says, and his voice is surprisingly soft, his orange eyes wary, but- not aggressive. “I’m not going to hurt you. Dave? Is that you?”

Eridan doesn’t know what’s happening. He doesn’t like this. He _doesn’t like this_. This man knows the name of his omega, has them cornered. Has them _trapped_.

Eridan could do it. He could fight their way out. He stares the man down, growling low and threatening in his throat.

  
  


Dave squeezes his eyes shut, ready for blood and fighting and screaming and gunshots-

But they don’t come. There’s a voice, that one he recognized-

It _is_.

Its him.  
He came.

Dave squirms around Eridan to get a better look. He’s in front, now, crouched, staring at him.

At his brother.

" _Dirk?_ " He breathes out almost soundlessly, eyes wide, jaw dropped.

Dirk. Dirk is here. Dirk came for him.

He’s torn between jumping into his brothers arms and crying, sobbing, begging him to take them away, and staying here with Eridan,-

He’s growling. The smell of Alpha stinks and hangs heavy in the air, the taste of angry on his tongue. If he leaves Eridan, he might attack- But he doesn’t want anyone to hurt him.

He slowly gets to his feet.

“Holy fucking shit, bro.”

  
  


Dirk’s expression goes soft and relieved for a moment and everything is sliding sideways, Eridan _doesn’t fucking understand what’s happening_. Dave is getting to his feet, he’s not scared, now, because this man is-

“Yeah, Dave.” Dirk says. “I’m here.” His gaze flickers to Eridan for a moment, then it’s fixed on Dave again.

Bro.

_Brother._

Dave’s hysterical, terrified face. _M’sorry, M’sorry Bro M’ sorry-_

The marks on Dave’s back.

" _Brother_." Eridan snarls. "You _hurt my omega._ "

Eridan lunges.

  
  


_Oh fuck._

Dave _forgot_. He-  
Shit.

He should have clarified- Shit. He screams as Eridan lunges, yelling ’ _no!_ ', and grabs the back of his Alpha’s shirt. He pulls and tugs, heaving.

If Eridan hurts Dirk- If Dirk hurts Eridan-

“Its not him, Eridan, Eridan! Its not him! Dirk isn’t the one who hurt me,- Stop it- Man- Please! Come on!”

  
  


Dirk’s expression goes flat as Eridan lunges and his hand yanks his pistol up, but he freezes as Dave shouts.

Eridan is halfway to Dirk when he registers Dave’s shriek and her words and the hands in his shirt, trying to pull him back-

_It’s not him-_

Eridan snarls but lets Dave pull him back, backing up, putting himself between Dirk and Dave. He doesn’t know what to think, the entire situation new and confusing and _distressing_ but he’ll listen

Dirk still has his pistol up, aimed right between Eridan’s eyes.

“Dave.” Dirk says, his voice soft and edged with danger. “I’m taking you home.”

 _Without Eridan_ is heard clearly, though Dirk didn’t say it out loud.

Like. Fucking. Hell.

Eridan is not about to let this stranger _take his omega away._

  
  


Dave gapes, huffing and shaking with relief. He slumps a little, and tries to step around Eridan, putting himself now, between Dirk and his Alpha.

“We- I…” He stammers, trying to catch his breath and regather what of himself he can.

Dirk is here. Rescue. Safe.

He can go home.

Home! Away from this, away from-

“I… Dirk, dude, this is- Great, and- I’d love to, i- Ive never wanted to go home more,-”

But.

“But I… There’s… A lot happened.” He swallows, falls to stand beside Eridan, takes his hand.

“We’re mated. I’m… not leaving without him. He needs help.”

  
  


Dave takes his hand. Isn’t leaving without him. Eridan squeezes her hand and lets go to wrap his arm around her shoulder protectively, tugging her in close against his side.

Dirk watches this all happen with a scrutinuzing expression.

“There’s no fucking wway she’s going anywwhere wwithout me.” Eridan growls, staring Dirk down.

Dirk’s brows twitch up a little, but his gaze flicks between Dave and Eridan.

He holsters his gun.

“Alright.” Dirk says. “I’ll escort you out. As long as you don’t cause any trouble, you won’t be separated.”

Eridan lets the rumble in his chest slowly die.

“No one touches her.” Eridan growls, tightening his arm around Dave a little more.

Dirk nods once and takes a step back out of the room, holding up a hand to the men waiting.

“Continue the sweep.” Dirk tells them. “These two are being extracted.”

Theres a round of affirmative responses and then footsteps of the men moving away.

“Come on.” Dirk says, gesturing them out.

Eridan squeezes Dave again and then they’re following Dirk out into the hall, walking through the building, Dirk gesturing to other groups as they pass a couple, and then

and then they’re stepping through the front doors and

they’re outside.

  
  


Outside is a mess of cars and barriers and men.

Eridan feels his hackles rising again at the sight of so many _people_ , unused to the attention and the sheer _presence_ of all these people.

“This way.” Dirk says, and strides down the stairs.

Eridan doesn’t like this. He scoops Dave up in his arms again, holding her tight, and follows after with hackles raised, staring about at all the people watching them.

Dirk, thankfully, leads them past the front line and to a set of trucks in the back. Eridan holds Dave tightly- if a single fucking person makes a move to touch Dave, Eridan is _taking their fucking hand off._

No one is stupid enough to try.

“We’re still sweeping the building.” Dirk says, as he pulls the back of one of the convoy trucks open. “Once I get clearance to take you two off site we’ll go. For now, stay here- I’ll make sure no one bothers you.”

Eridan hesitates- but Dirk isn’t trying to get them apart, just giving them a place to rest, so he nods shortly and shifts Dave a little so that he can climb up into the truck and sit on one of the benches, settling Dave in his lap.

“I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” Dirk says. “Stay here.”

And then he’s gone and Eridan clutches Dave close and gives a shuddering exhale.

“Darling-” Eridan whispers. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

  
  


Dave shifts- Once he’s outside with Eridan in the truck. He doesn’t say anything to Dirk- He has no idea what to say. There’s probably going to be a long, long conversation with him later.

He leans into Eridan- He should tell him that he doesn’t have to carry him everywhere, but.  
Oh well. It feels nice, anyway.

He sighs, closes his eyes, and wraps his arms around Eridan tight.

“Yeah,” He whispers back, shaking. “Yeah. We’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.” Dave repeats- though if he’s comforting himself or Eridan- Its unclear. He croons and noses under the others chin, and then to his neck, kissing softly.

“Dirk is- Dirk is a good person. He’ll help us.”

  
  


Dave hugs onto him so tightly, making soft, comforting noises. They’re going to be okay. Eridan rests his chin on her head, a gesture of protection, and shifts her just a touch on his lap so that he can hug her better.

“Mm. I hope so.” He murmurs. He’s still not convinced. “You said- he’s not the one that hurt you.”

Does that mean she has two brothers?

“Wwho, then?”

Eridan is going to tear him limb from limb. Even if her scars are faded and old- they still hurt her on the inside. He’s going to hunt them down and introduce them to the idea of _divine fucking vengeance._

No one hurts his omega.

He breathes her scent, trying to soothe himself. He’s tense and can’t look away from the truck entrance, expecting someone to come and flash a Murkoff badge or try and pull them apart or come with guns raised or-

Dave’s in his arms. Focus on her.

  
  


Dave sighs out as he leans into Eridan, closing his eyes. Safe here. Warm here. Alpha, here.

When Eridan asks him who-

Images race through his mind. Painful memories that make him whimper and clutch tighter to his mate.

“My… Brother. Older. I haven’t seen him in years. Dirk is. Dirk. Bro is. Bro. I don’t think he ever told us his real name.” He murmurs, resting his head in the others shoulder.

Dirk comes back and tells them that they’re going to a hospital- and then disappears to the front of the truck. There’s another young man there with comforting blue eyes, and for a moment, Dave’s stomach flips, and he thinks it’s Johm, but- it’s not.

He settles into Eridan as the car rumbles to a start.

When they get to the medical facility, instantly, he’s uncomfortable. People in white gowns, too much talking, too much light- He clings to Eridan as they’re guided out of the truck.

“You’ll have to be separated for medical examinations and an overal analysis.” A nurse explains, leading Eridan, Dave, and Dirk, down a hallway. “It won’t be for long, but it’s a necessity.”

Dave clings to Eridan. He’s more worried about him, than himself. After all, he’s not the one who’s… sick, in the mind.

  
  


Eridan is on edge, once they get to the medical facility. He doesn’t like any of what’s happening, but he’s not stupid enough to try anything- not with Dirk right there with his guns.

Eridan could take him. He _could_. He’s bigger, stronger, and faster- but Dave clearly cares about Dirk.

He’s not going to attack someone that Dave cares about. He won’t do that to her.

So as Dave clings to him, Eridan keeps his arm around her shoulder, keeping her close- a low, unhappy rumble in his chest as they’re lead down a hallway that is tugging _unpleasant_ memories from somewhere deep- somewhere from before he became Awake.

“No.” Eridan growls at the nurse’s words. He’s _not_ leaving his omega.

“It’s a medical necessity.” Dirk says. His tone is light enough, but Eridan can see the coldness in his eyes.

Eridan knows that if they’re separated, he’s never seeing his omega again. Dirk already wanted to take her away on her own.

" _No._ " He snarls, holding Dave tighter against his side.

  
  


The nurse draws her lips into a line, and looks between the three. She isn’t going to push it, but she clearly isn’t happy with it.

“I… suppose it can be arranged for you to have your exams together. As long as you’re both comfortable seeing each other nude. Give me a moment to find the doctor.”

She turns on her heel, leaving them in the hallway in front of a set of doors. Dave very pointedly doesn’t look at Dirk- He knows they have to talk, but he doesn’t want to do it in front of Eridan.

He wonders if they’ll be sedated. If Eridan will be, at some point. He probably needs _vigorous_ treatment- there’s no telling what kind of sicknesses he has, what kind of immunocompomisation he has after being locked away from the outside world for so long.

Dave pats his mates chest and chitters softly.  
“Relax,” He whispers, a sofr purr. “We’re safe, I’m not going anywhere.”

  
  


Dirk frowns a little but the nurse agrees, so Eridan lets some of the rumble in his chest settle. The nurse goes off and Eridan decides to… not really _ignore_ Dirk, not really, but his only concern right now is Dave.

Dave, who is trying to soothe him, chittering softly and whispering reassuring words and Eridan loves this omega so much it _aches_.

“I knoww.” He murmurs, his rumble breaking into a soft little purr back. “I’m not letting them take you.”

He won’t allow it. He needs to protect her- and that’s what he’ll do.

The nurse comes back with a doctor and Eridan’s hackles raise at the sight of him, the coat an unwelcome reminder of the _‘doctors’_ at Murkoff.

(He’s pretty sure that there are Murkoff men here. Why wouldn’t there be?)

The doctor, a beta male, introduces himself as Dr. Grey and ushers them into an exam room.

“You two have been in a very terrible place for a long time, but we’re here to help.” Dr. Grey reassures them. “Try and relax and we’ll get everything taken care of and sorted out as fast as we can. Since it is what you prefer, we can conduct the exams together. They can sometimes be agitating for mated pairs, which is why we recommend them being done separately.”

“No.” Eridan says flatly, staring down the doctor.

Dr. Grey holds up both hands in a _very well_ gesture and motions for Dave to hop up on the table. Eridan folds his arms and rumbles unhappily as he watches Dr. Grey carefully touches and examine Dave, not happy about Dirk standing behind them at the door, stalking back and forth a touch.

“Could you remove your top for me, Dave?” Dr. Grey asks, and Eridan’s growl gets louder in response.

  
  


Dave glances to Eridan. He’s had medical exams before- But, way before he ever was at Murkoff. He watches his Alpha grow agitated- and just hopes that he won’t do anything rash.

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Dave shifts, grabbing the hem of his sweater, and lifts it up. He’s all skin, bone, scratches and bruises, and he’s a little surprised by how skeletal he looks, now that he’s forced to look at it. The bitemark on his neck has healed over by now into a proper mating mark- Bruises from sex and heat and old trips and falls.

He chirrs at Eridan. _It’s okay._

  
  


Eridan chirrs unhappily in response. For a brief moment, Eridan caught a hint of sadness in Dr. Grey’s expression and he wants to grab Dave and hold her and snarl _don’t you fuckin pity us, she’s my omega, I wwas fucking taking care of her wwith wwhat I had, you don’t knoww fucking_ _ **anything**_ _-_

But that would upset Dave so Eridan just keeps pacing like a trapped fucking wolf and staring at the doctor and watching every fucking move he makes intensely.

“Thank you.” Dr. Grey says and continues. Eridan can smell just a touch of unease curling in his scent, and he breathes it in with a vicious satisfaction.

_You should be nervvous. You shouldn’t havve your fucking hands anywwhere near her, if you touch her in the wwrong fucking wway I’ll take your fucking head off._

“Could you remove your skirt for me?” Dr. Grey asks and Eridan _snarls_.

" _No._ " He surges forwards and puts himself between Dr. Grey and Dave, shoving the doctor backwards.

  
  


Dave inhales, opening his mouth and closing it. He jumps when Eridan suddenly steps forward and makes a noise, hopping off the bench and grabbing his mate’s shoulders when he shoves the doctor.

“Eridan- Don’t, its fine-” He chides, making a fretting noise in the back of his throat, grabbing the Alpha’s arm and tugging. “It’s just a medical exam, okay?”

He steps around the other and apologises to the doctor.

“He’s- Overprotective, but its alright. He wouldn’t hurt a fly-” Dave glances back to Eridan and gives him a pointed look, because he _knows_ that Eridan _would_ hurt a fly, and _has_ done so much more than. He reaches for the clasp on his skirt and drops it. He’s skin and bone all the way down here too- Bruises line his thighs and his hips, white underwear for the sake of modesty.

“He just needs to check, see? It’s fine.”

  
  


Dave grabs him and tugs him back and Eridan rumbles unhappily- he doesn’t want other people seeing his mate, let alone a doctor that could _very_ easily be Murkoff- but Dave is pulling him back and he goes because she’s asking him to.

“Sir, if you can’t remain calm, then I’ll have to ask you to leave.” Dr. Grey says, a touch apologetically. Eridan wordlessly snarls at him and keeps pacing, hot fury in his chest.

Dr. Grey carefully checks over Dave’s legs, and asks, very pointedly not looking at Eridan, “would you mind telling me how you got these bruises?”

  
  


Dave looks from Eridan back to the doctor, uneasy. He doesn’t like that Eridan is upset- It makes him upset, seeing his mate so agitated. He’s also worried that he’s going to do something bad, but for now, the doctor is asking him about his legs.

“Oh, uh…” He clears his throat and goes a little red. “Just- You know. The ol’ rough and tumble. Bit of rough uh. Mating. Living in a decrepit old building didn’t help, either. I fell over a lot. Broke a few bones.” He says softly, shifting to allow the doctor a better look.

“Eridan did the best he could with what he had, but. Yeah. Most of these are just. Sexy bruises, yanno?”

  
  


Dr. Grey hums a little and Eridan _does not like that answer_. He feels like a live fucking wire, a raw nerve exposed, Dave is his protective covering and she’s pulled away, he’s been stripped bare and everything is _too fucking much._

“Eridan, are you sure I cannot convince you to wait outside?” Dr. Grey asks, and their gaze flickers to the door where Dirk has been silently leaning against the wall next to it.

" _No._ " Eridan snarls. He’s not letting Dave out of his sight, even for a moment.

“Very well. Please remain calm, then, as these are routine questions.” Dr. Grey says, meeting Eridan’s gaze evenly. He looks back at Dave.

It’s a couple of simple questions, does anything hurt anywhere when Dave isn’t moving, what bones did Dave break, and-

“Do you feel safe with your mate?” Dr. Grey asks.

A _furious_ snarl tears from Eridan’s throat and he stalks forwards because _wwhat the fuck is this doctor implying-_

Dr. Grey makes a little motion towards Eridan and then there’s a stabbing pain his his neck.

Dirk had slipped a injector out of his vest, stepped forwards, and plunged it right into Eridan’s neck.

Eridan staggers a little as a weary _weight_ immediately overtakes him.

They’re going to take his omega. They’re going to take Dave. He’ll never see her again. They’re going to take her and they’ll be brought back to Murkoff and they’ll never get out and-

“Davve-” is the only word he can choke out, expression _terrified_ , wide and scared like a lost pup, as his fingers brush her arm-

and then he’s collapsing down into darkness and the dream engine only this time there’s no dreams, it’s just him and darkness and the overwhelming fear of _loss_.

  
  


Dave answers the questions as they’re asked, slowly growing more and more anxious as time went on. He could sense his mates anger as it grew, and he’s anxious-

Eridan moves, Dirk moves, Eridan falls. Dave wails and leaps for Eridan, grabbing him as he crumples and trying to catch him, even if he’s too heavy. There’s this uncomfortable sense of distress- Is Eridan dead? Did Dirk just kill his mate?

“Eridan, Eridan, Eridan-” He heaves, hands running over his mate’s limp body- a pulse. He’s still alive.

A sedative, then?

Dave slumps weakly and places his head down on Eridan’s chest.

Everything comes down like a ton of bricks.

They’re out.

Dave is out.  
Dave is free. Eridan is unconscious.

The nightmare is over. He could leave Eridan if he wanted, he doesn’t have to hide anything anymore-

But with Eridan asleep, unresponsive- he’s never felt so exposed and vulnerable since being with him. He gapes and gropes over Eridan’s lifeless form, and looks up at the doctor as if he’s going to answer his question now- but he doesn’t.

He just lays his forehead on Eridans chest and bursts into tears.

  
  


“Hey, hey- Dave.” Dirk immediately kneels down next to Dave. “It’s okay- he’s just knocked out. It’s okay.”

He gently puts his arm around his brother’s back, guiding him up off of the alpha.

“He’ll be fine. Okay?” He says. Dirk isn’t sure if he’s lying or not. “We need to have both of you separated for a bit to run some tests- it’s for both of your sake’s.”

Dirk’s spent so fucking long chomping at the bit and fighting the authorities to get this mission _authorized_ \- to, at the very least, find out what _happened_ to his little brother.

By some miracle, Dave is alive. He’s _alive_. Dirk is furious at the state of him- half starved, clearly abused, _mated_ -

_Bitched._

But he’s alive. That means he can get better.

But not with this monstrous alpha around that hurt Dave. Dirk’s blood is boiling as he thinks about what this alpha must have _done_ to Dave-

He has to stay calm. For Dave. If Dave is suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, then Dirk will help him through it. He deserves better than a mentally unstable experiment who _hurts_ him.

“He’s aggressive.” Dirk murmurs, trying to explain to Dave. “He’ll be too aggravated to let us run the tests we need to to find out what’s been done to him- this is for the best, I promise. It’ll be okay.”

  
  


When Dave is pried away from Eridan, into Dirk’s arms, he turns his attention to his older brother and grabs onto his vest. He sobs, burying his face in the others shoulder and weeping.

Everything comes crashing down all at once.  
He’s been bitched. Abused. Held against his will. Terrified.

He loves Eridan, he does, they’re _mated_ , but- it doesn’t change everything that he did. It doesn’t change that he’s now… this.

He hiccups, fisting and refisting Dirks vest in his hands, shaking.

“I fucking m- I mi- Missed- I fucking missed you so much-” He chokes, trying not to think about his confused brain, and just about Dirk holding him, about being safe.  
“I was so fucking scared.”

  
  


Dirk cradles Dave in his arms as Dr. Grey calls for security to come get Eridan and bring him to a private room.

“Shh… shh, I know, it’s okay.” Dirk soothes, softening a bit now that the alpha was out of the way. “I know, lil’ bro, it’s okay. You’re safe, now. Everything’s going to be fine. We’ll get you taken care of, get some real food into you, everything’ll be okay.”

Dirk helps Dave up to his feet and back onto the exam table as a couple of men come in to haul Eridan off of the floor.

“Dave,” Dr. Grey says gently. “You’ve been through quite an ordeal. Could you tell us what happened?”

  
  


Dave sniffs, watching Eridan being dragged away. He sits back up, after dragging his skirt back on, for modesty, at least.

God. Tell them what happened? There was… so much, and it was all painful.  
He swallows, hard.

“I exposed Murkoff for being abusive and inhumane.” He whispers, as if ashamed, hanging his head. His hands go to his knees, and he bunches his skirt in his hands, shaking.

“So to get back at me? I guess, they forceably admitted me as a patient.” His voice wavers.

“Then everything just… went to shit. I don’t know why, or how, but everything started to fall apart. Someone killed the doctors in the room with me, and then I just… ran. I had a camera, so i started recording everything, so when I got out, I had more solid proof that the institute wasn’t… healthy.”

He takes a breath.

“I heard the other patients whisper about him. _Eridan Ampora._ He had been tortured and delusioned into… waiting for his ‘true mate’ or something. He was… a lot. He murdered anyone who got in his way. Anyone who wasn’t an Omega, which was- everyone there. Some kind of… twisted shit was going on in his head.”  
He furrows his brow.  
“I met him by accident. I tripped when I was running and broke my ankle, and then… he had me.”

Dave’s voice drops to a whisper, shaking.  
“I was so fucking terrified. I fought and fought, but the guy was huge and- so _sure_ that I was the one or whatever. A few times I pissed him off and he… almost hurt me, but… He never did. Not even once. He never hit me, except for, uh-”

He goes red remembering the spanking he recieved, and tactfully leaves that bit out.

“He… He wanted us to be married. Mated. But I- I was an Alpha, so he- he-” Dave’s voice cracks and he struggles for words again.

“I tried to escape a few times. Every time though, i never got far, and Eridan had to rescue me. Bit by bit every day, he bitched me, and eventually it was done, and he started planning this whole… wedding. Made me a dress and everything. He never… fucked me. Not until the wedding night.” His voice drops another octave, and his eyes tear up.

“I begged him to stop. I didn’t… want to. It hurt, and I didn’t… like it, but he… he was so… nice, and gentle, and I-…”

Dave hugs himself.

“I love him.”

  
  


Dirk’s mouth presses into a flat line, listening to Dave talk.

“You love him?” He asks. "Dave. He _hurt_ you. He fucking _bitched_ you. He mated you and fucking _raped_ you and you _love him?_ "

He ignores Dr. Grey’s sharp look, a silent _knock it off_.

“You don’t have to lie, Dave- he’s not here anymore to hurt you.” Dirk continues. “You can say the truth.”

  
  


Dave shakes his head, swallows hard, hiccups.

“I don’t _know_ , okay, he- he was good to me. He protected me from everyone else there, he made sure I had food and clothes- He was just… He was just lonely. And he was nice the whole time- like he knew he had to be careful-” Dave tries to explain, splaying his hands.

“He would _never_ hurt me. He _never_ did. He hated the idea, he was disgusted by it- He only ever got mad when I tried to tell him that I wasn’t his mate.” Dave swallows.  
“He cares about me. He’s just… He’s just really sick.”

  
  


Dirk scowls. If the alpha is _sick_ , then he _shouldn’t be anywhere near his baby brother_.

“Dave-”

“Mr. Strider that is enough.” Dr. Grey cuts in. “You have done your job, and now it is time for you to leave.”

Dirk pulls back like he’s been slapped, an affronted expression crossing his face.

“Doctor-”

“Out.” Dr. Grey says firmly. “You are not helping right now.”

Dirk hesitates, but steps out of the room, leaving Dave and Dr. Grey alone.

“Heaven save us from overprotective alphas, right?” Dr. Grey says with a wry kind of amusement, looking back to Dave. “It’s alright. Family can make things hard to say, even if you love and trust them.”

“We’ll want to run pretty comprehensive bloodwork and it’s clear that you’re malnutritioned.” Dr. Grey says. “In addition, your entire body’s hormonal balance has been changed due to your re-presentation, so don’t be surprised if your responses and moods to things are all over the place.”

Dr. Grey hooks a foot around a chair and tugs it over, sitting down in front of Dave and gently taking Dave’s hands.

“You’ve done very well to get through this.” Dr. Grey says gently. “You’ve endured quite a lot that never should have happened to you.”

“You mated with Eridan.” Dr. Grey gives Dave’s hands a gentle squeeze. “I want you to be aware of the idea that you might be pregnant. How long ago was the mating?”

  
  


Doctor Grey is… nice. Nicer than Dave was anticipating. He feels a little bad when the doctor chides and sends him out, but it… does feel a little less tense with him gone. Thank god for level-headed betas.

Dave smiles small. He appreciates the humor, which sort of lifts the grim fog. When Grey takes his hands, he’s surprised again- but its another sort of platonic comfort that slows his heart rate.

He’s doing good.  
This never should have happened.

It feels good, to hear those words. To hear that he’s okay. To hear that things will be okay, and that he’s already… done, good, to get through so much.

The word ’ _pregnant_ ’ rings in his ears. He looks up to Grey, aghast and surprised for a moment, and opens and shuts his mouth. His stomach twists. Pregnant??? _Pregnant???_ It wasn’t something he’d ever thought about, it wasn’t something he ever _had_ to, but _now-_

“I-i-i- I- It- It uh, it was… uh… a uh…” He stutters, absolutely _shocked_ at the new part of his life that could possibly be a _child_. His gut twists again, and he swallows, hard. “It was. It uh. Maybe??? A month ago??? A little longer? I- Its hard to remember, or think, time like, moved so fuckin’ weird-” He babbles a little, shaking now.

“L-look, Sir- Eridan is- He’s _good_ \- But he’s hurt and sick in the head and he needs help- Is he going to get help? He was _tortured-_ He just needs help and he’ll be normal again- I don’t have to leave him, do I?”

  
  


Dr. Grey squeezes Dave’s hands gently. “It’s alright.” Dr. Grey says. “Take a couple of deep breaths for me, Dave. We will do everything in our power to help Eridan- but first we need to find out what was done to him. That will take us some time. He’ll likely be here for a while- and as his mate, you will have that time to decide what you want to do.”

He smiles gently at Dave. “I think it would be a good idea for you to take some time on your own, away from Eridan, and process everything that’s happened. No one will force you to break your mating bond if you do not want to- which means you have some time to think about what you _do_ want.”

“It will also give us some time to get you up to a healthy weight and find out if you are or are not pregnant- we should be able to find out relatively quickly through lab work. Alright?”

“So for the time being, we’ll be keeping both you and Eridan on site while we work out paths towards wellness for both of you.”

  
  


Dave nods, everything feeling a little… slow. He stares at him, thinking about Eridan, about the mating bond- and then takes a breath.

“Okay. Thanks, Doc’.” He replies, pulling his hands away to slip off the bench and collect his sweater, pulling it on over his head. He opens the door, and steps out to see his brother again- And isn’t that weird. To step out into lit room- to Dirk.

He smiles small, shaky.

“Hey, Bro.”

  
  


Dirk, having been leaning against the wall and bouncing his leg impatiently with his arms crossed, looks up as Dave speaks, relief slipping across his features.

“Dave,” he says, standing upright. “You alright? What did the doctor say?”

He’s not going to apologize for tranqing the alpha, no matter how much Dave thinks he might love him. Dirk needs to make sure that Dave has space away from the alpha to realize that he’s better off having their mating bond broken.

  
  


“I’m… fine.” Dave breathes out, visibly relaxing once he hears Dirk again, he nods, as if confirming things, and then twists his hands together as if anxious.

“He said that I’m malnourished, and that I’m to stay here while I get better. Also that I have to, uh…” He trails off, hands coming down to rest on his lower stomach.

‘…Pregnancy.’

“Take a pregnancy test, just in case.” He adds in a soft murmur, not really meeting Dirk’s eyes.

  
  


_Abort it._ Dirk almost says, but manages to hold himself back. That would probably be… _too_ insensitive.

“Ah,” is what comes out instead. “Right. Since that brute…” He presses his lips together flatly.

_Raped you. Bitched you. Took my alpha brother and turned him into an omega._

  
  


Dave swallows.

“Dirk…” He whispers, reaching for him, and then- pulling back.

He doesn’t even care if Dirk understands or not right now. He missed his fucking brother- he wants a hug. He wants to hold onto Dirk and just shake apart until he feels better.

So long, alone, terrified.

“He didn’t know what he was doing.” Dave says, instead of grabbing Dirks sleeve like he wants to. “He’s sick in the head. He doesn’t understand.”

  
  


Dirk could argue the point until they’re both wordless with frustrated rage.

_It doesn’t matter. He still hurt you. An alpha’s supposed to protect their omega- you **shouldn’t even be a fucking omega** -_

There’s no point.

“…right.” He says. “I guess we’ll see what the doctors say.”

Dirk looks at his brother for a moment. Dave smells so utterly wrong, soft and _omega_. It makes Dirk’s stomach twist, but- this is Dave, his brother.

Dirk steps forwards and gently tugs Dave into a hug.

“I’m so fucking glad you’re alive.” Dirk chokes out.

  
  


Dave shakes, inhaling and exhaling slowly, relaxing all over when Dirk pulls him into the hug he wanted. He warbles sadly, a sound he didn’t even mean to make, and wraps his arms around Dirk’s waist, sniffing as tears gather in his eyes.

“I… I thought I was gonna die…-” He whimpers, grasping at the back of Dirk’s shirt. “I thought I was going to be stuck there forever-”

Dave inhales, swallows.  
“If… If Eridan… Hadn’t found me, Dirk- I’d have been bitched and raped a lot sooner, and then ripped apart on top of that.” He whispers.

  
  


Dave’s sad little warble makes Dirk’s heart ache, so he just holds Dave tighter, gives a little reassuring purr back.

“I thought you were dead.” Dirk admits, his hand splayed right between Dave’s shoulderblades, thumb rubbing back and forth over his spine. “I thought for sure we would scour the place and I’d find-” he has to stop as his words threaten tears.

“I can’t forgive him for what he’s done to you.” Dirk finally says. “He fucking _hurt_ you.”

  
  


“I get that.” Dave whispers softly, balling his hands in Dirk’s sweater.

“But he also _saved_ me. When I broke my arm, he bandaged it, when I twisted my ankle, he splinted it and helped me walk. He make me clothes and made sure I had food-” He looks up at Dirk from where he’s settled in his brothers arms. "You should have _seen_ the wedding dress. The situation was fucked up, sure, but it was fucking _phenomenal._ " Dave breathes out, nostalgia washing over him, even if a little bit of sick in his stomach came with it.

“He always made sure I was okay. Even if… If sometimes… If i didn’t- He looked after me. He was always gentle and caring and careful.”  
The last part is a murmur as he rests his head back on Dirk’s shoulder.

“But its okay if you can’t forgive him. I get that. I’m… so fucking glad you found us. We were already thinking of leaving ourselves, but… that place was so fucking horrible.”

  
  


Dirk listens to Dave’s words with a scowl, but he finds himself begrudgingly softening towards the alpha. Even if Dave is in the grip of Stockholm syndrome, it certainly _sounds_ like the alpha tried to treat Dave well…

…or at least Dave thinks that that’s what the alpha did.

“Yeah.” Dirk says, cradling the back of Dave’s head comfortingly. “I can only fucking imagine.”

He holds Dave there for a long minute before giving his brother another little squeeze and letting go.

“Come on.” He says. “We need to give the doctors some time to run tests on th- on Eridan. Let’s get some actual food into you, yeah? You’re so fucking thin I feel like I could snap you in half by hugging you too hard.”

  
  


Dave rubs his eyes when Dirk pulls away, nodding when he says something about food- food sounds good, and his stomach agrees with a growl. He could eat an entire cafeteria out of house right now, he thinks.

As they make their way down a hall- Dave looks around. He has no idea where they are- some kind of military hospital, or base? There are soldiers everywhere, doctors and somesuch, and Dave wonders where Eridan is, if he’s far or not. He can’t smell his scent over the other overwhelming sounds and sights and smells, but he must be in the hospital somewhere.

As they get to the kitchen, a nurse stops them- the same one from before. She seems a little out of breath, catching Dave by the shoulder.

“You’re going to eat, yes?”

Dave nods.

She inhales. “Don’t eat too much on the first go, okay? Malnourished persons usually make the mistake of gorging the first time they get to eat after a long time of eating nothing, and they make themselves horrifically sick, okay?”

The nurse eyes Dirk.  
“Don’t let him have more than one plate, or eat too fast.”

  
  


Dirk listens to her words and gives a serious nod. “Nothing too rich either, right?” He asks and the nurse nods in confirmation. “Alright, don’t worry- I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Dirk leads Dave into the cafeteria and helps him get a plate of food that isn’t _too_ filling, isn’t too rich that it would make Dave sick.

In truth, the place they’re at is basically a military hospital. It’s usually soldiers and field agents that get treated here- but it’s well stocked and well provisioned and equipped to deal with dangerous patients. Maybe not the usual kind of dangerous, but it works well enough.

After they get food, Dirk brings them to a table in the back and deliberately plants his chair between Dave and the rest of the cafeteria. Anyone stupid enough to come over is going to get a face full of protective alpha.

Dirk lets them sit down before asking quietly, “so if you are… pregnant, what do you want to do with it?”

  
  


Dave is endeared by Dirks careful protectiveness- it makes him feel warm and fuzzy and safe, and he loves the feeling. He loves Dirk. He missed him dearly.

When he has food, he wants to wolf it down before remembering to be careful lest he get sick. He takes a bite, and then Dirk asks him about being pregnant- and he stops.

“I… Don’t know.” He murmurs, taking another bite of food. “If- If Eridan is mentally healthy enough by the time it’s born, I guess we’ll keep it.” He says. “I… Want, to keep it.”

He takes another few bites of his food, eating slowly.

“If not, then… maybe I’ll give it up for adoption. Someone else to take care of until Eridan and I can, or-”

He shakes his head again and then puts it in his hands.  
“Maybe I should just abort it, I- I really dont know.”

  
  


Dave seems determined to stay with the- ugh. With _Eridan_ and Dirk knows that, for now, he’ll have to go along with it. At least until Dave can get some therapy and realize that Eridan isn’t someone who’s good for him- just because he kept Dave relatively safe in that hellhole doesn’t mean he’s a _good alpha_ for Dave.

Dirk sets one hand on Dave’s shoulder and hates how prominent the bone under his hand is. “It’s okay.” Dirk says quietly. “Whatever you want to do- I’ll be right here with you. I’m going going anywhere- and I’m sure as fuck not going to let anything happen to you. Okay?”

He’s not letting anyone hurt Dave ever again. Not on his fucking watch.

  
  


Dave nods. He appreciates the care- He appreciates Dirk. He wonders for a moment if he could ask _Dirk_ to look after the pup for him if need be- But its too early to tell.

He’s anxious already. He misses Eridan, already.

“He hates Bro.” Dave suddenly says, staring at his food on the table. “When he saw the scars on me, and I told him- He swore he’d kill him. Thats why he leapt at you earlier. He thought you were the one who hurt me so bad.”

  
  


Dirk leans back in his chair at Dave’s pronouncement, brows raising a bit. “…ah.” He finally says.

That… makes sense. Bro was a shitbag of an alpha when raising them and they both have their fair share of scars- so if Eridan thought it was _Dirk_ who gave them to Dave…

…he can’t exactly fault Eridan for going on the offense.

Begrudgingly, Dirk admits to himself that that does give Eridan a couple of points of approval. Attacking an armed man in defense of his omega, knowing (well, thinking-) that that person had hurt his omega previously? That kind of protective instinct is…

Well, it’s something. Dave deserves to be protected.

“That makes sense.” Dirk adds. “I guess you probably didn’t tell him overly much about our family life, then? Just enough for him to get an idea of how much of a shithead Bro was.”

  
  


Dave nods. All that’s on his mind is Eridan, right now, and his neck burns where his mating bite is. He wants to see him. Needs to see him.

He places his elbows on the table and stares at his food, not hungry.  
“How long will- When… Can I see him again?” Dave asks, swallowing. “He’ll be scared when he wakes up, he- He’ll want to know if I’m okay.”

  
  


“They’ll probably keep him under for a while.” Dirk says. “We don’t know how long he’s been here or what they did to him- so the doctors will want to run tests and see what they can figure out.”

“But, once that’s all done… you can see him. I’m sure.” Dirk says, hating himself for allowing it. “I don’t know if they’ll want to keep you separated or let you stay in the same room or what- that’s not really anything I have any idea of or control over.”

He glances down to Dave’s mostly full plate.

“All full up?” He asks.

  
  


Dave shakes his head.

“No, I- Well. I’m still a little hungry. I’m just worried.” He twists his hands in his lap, and then tries to take a bite of his food.

He’s worried about Eridan. About Dirk. About the two Alpha’s butting heads over him, and the fact that he might be _pregnant._ A hand drops to his lower stomach, and he strokes his thumb over the skin through his sweater, thinking.

A pup.  
He might be having a pup.

“I think, after Eridan gets better, that he will be a good man.” Dave vouches, taking another bite of food.  
“They _tortured_ him, Dirk. Broke his mind. The things they did to people there, I- It made me sick.”

  
  


Dirk looks down at his plate. “I hope you’re right.” He says, not quite knowing what to say to that. “We’ll see what the doctors can do for him- at this point that’s all we can do.”

He sighs, shakes his head, and reaches over to lightly squeeze Dave’s shoulder, giving him a small smile. “It’ll be okay.” Dirk says. “No matter what they find- I promise. It’ll be okay.”

_I won’t let it shatter you if you lose him. I’m not going to let you go somewhere I can’t reach ever again. I’m meant to **protect** you._

He lets his hand linger there for a moment then takes it back to finish eating.

Once they’re done, Dirk takes Dave’s arm and gently guides him out of the room.

“I bet the nurses will know by now where they want to put you.” Dirk says. “The entire situation is a bit of a m-”

Dirk freezes, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end as a furious, _snarling_ howl echoes through the halls of the building. The call of a furious alpha.

Eridan’s call.


	8. Chapter 8

They keep eating, and Dave is grateful that Dirk seems to be coming around a little, at least. A comforted rumble starts up in his throat at his brothers smile- a look on him that he’d missed dearly.

He leans into the touch on his shoulder and returns the smile.

When he finishes his plate and his water, he feels a lot better. He sticks close to Dirk as they get up and leave the food hall, bare feet cool on the tiles. Its been so long since he had shoes, he wonders if he’ll ever be used to wearing them again when he gets some.

Then he hears it.

Before his body knows what he’s doing, Dave is wailing back to the noise, an omegan response, though it isn’t especially comforting or worrying.

Just a blank; ’ _I’m here._ ’

Dave freezes and looks to Dirk with wide eyes.  
“You said he was out- He’s going to hurt people-” He stutters, before he takes off down the hallway and barks a call again, listening, playing marco-polo in the hospital. He kicks open doors and apologises to nurses and patients alike, but its not when he comes to a large set of double doors, guarded by two men, that the noise and the smell of his  _alpha_ is strongest.

“Let me through-” Dave cries as he approaches, only to be stopped by the pair of men at the door.

“Sorry, sir, we can’t do that.”

“You have to let me in!” He protests, making a dive for the handle only to be grabbed and held away.

“I said no, Sir. It’s unsafe and you do not hold clearance to this area.”

“That’s _my Alpha!_ He’s going to hurt people if you don’t let me see him!” Dave wails, heart pounding in his chest.

There’s yelling from inside the room. A gunshot. Dave howls.

  
  


Eridan wakes to a dizzying blur of scents and sounds and  _bright_ , of pressure across him, strapped down.

Snippets. Words. What he doesn’t understand is distressing, but what he does is  _terrifying_ .

Tests.

He’s back in Murkoff’s hands.

Where’s Dave? What happened? Did she get out? Do they have her?

He can’t smell her anywhere. He doesn’t know if she’s safe.

They have her. They must. They’ve torn them apart.

His omega. They have her. They have her. She’s gone. She’s gone gone gone gone they have her she’s in danger they’re  **hurting** her, they’re going to take her and experiment on her and touch her and she’s his omega she needs him, she needs him, Murkoff is cruel, they’ll touch her and hurt her and-

Eridan needs to get to her.

He won’t let anyone touch her.

They’ll  _violate_ her. A sweet omega, in the hands of monsters.

No. He won’t let them. He  _won’t let them_ .

Eridan  _howls_ his rage, twisting off and snapping the restraints like they’re made of paper. He lands in a crouch, panting, snarling, furious, as people in white coats scatter away.

Doctors.  _Scientists_ . They’re all the fucking same. Cowards the moment it’s equal footing.

Eridan’s head snaps up, registering the returning call before the rest of him catches up, moving towards the door.

_Dave._

She’s here. She’s here. She’s here. She’s calling to him. She’s  _calling_ .

Eridan calls again- but before he can run to her, can go and find her, the doors are bursting open and men are coming in, grabbing Eridan and trying to wrestle him down the to floor.

No. No!  _NO-_

He wants to scream, tell Dave to run and get out of here- but she keeps getting  _louder_ , keeps getting closer, and he could no more fail to answer her cry then he could deny her existence.

He fights, throwing off the men- he doesn’t  _care_ what they’re saying, he needs to protect his omega, needs to keep her safe and she’s  _close_ , he can hear her voice, she’s-

Pain.

Painpainpain blossoming across his shoulder.

Eridan staggers and falls back, a terrible, distressed noise rising his his throat, a pained whine.

_Dave._

_Dave please run please run please please don’t let them touch you, don’t let them touch you-_

_**Please-** _

Dirk is helpless to do anything but run after his brother as he howls his way through the building, moving like an omega possessed. It’s insane- Dave’s malnourished, has been  _trapped_ in that building- and yet he’s going so fast Dirk almost can’t keep up.

“Dave-” Dirk says as he catches up, up to his little brother fighting to get into a room, into-

Gunshot.

Dirk’s stomach drops out. They wouldn’t just  _put Eridan down_ , would they?

" _Move._ " He orders, flashing his badge at the two guards, who trade an unreadable glance and reluctantly let Dave go, letting Dave burst into the room.

It’s a room with a CAT scan machine- Dirk has no idea what the fuck they’re called but that’s  _not the important thing here_ . On the other side of a glass wall are a couple of wide-eyed attendants huddled together in fright, two security guards moving towards Eridan, who’s holding his shoulder and pressing back into the wall, expression caught between fury and terror.

He sees Dave. Relief, for a moment, and then blind

_terror_ .

“Davve-” Eridan gasps. “Run-” He lashes out blindly as one of the guards grab at him.

  
  


“DON’T TOUCH HIM!”

Dave screams, leaping forward to Eridan and snapping at either of the guards as they move for him, his face red with a fury he hasn’t felt before, a protective rage that bubbles in his stomach. Alpha’s protect their Omega’s, and Omega’s will  _die_ for their Alpha’s.

His eyes are practically  _slits._ Dave snarls and snaps and crouches like he’s ready to tackle someone at any fucking moment- which he is. They hurt him. They  _hurt_ Eridan. They  _shot_ him because he was scared and worried and angry.

When the air in the room relaxes, Dave turns, slow, the hairs on his neck still standing up as if waiting for a change in air to tell him that something is wrong.

He reaches for Eridan’s face.

“Its okay,” He whispers, cupping the others cheeks, soothing. He purrs, chitters, strokes his thumbs over Eridans face.

“It’s okay, we’re safe, it’s safe here.” Dave repeats, a small smile working onto his face. “See? I’m okay. Dirk is here too, I got to eat some food.” He says comfortingly, coaxing Eridan to crouch, to sit down, so he can climb closer and press closer and _be,_ closer. He croons and presses his nose to Eridan’s, gently.

“It’s okay, Eridan. It’s all okay.”

  
  


Dave doesn’t run. Dave screams and come  _closer_ , plants herself between Eridan and the Murkoff agents, snarls and snaps at them until they  _back off_ , until her brother is corralling them away.

Eridan can only stare as she postures and  _defends_ him. He’s never seen his darling like this- a furious, protective spitfire, challenging  _alphas_ and  _winning_ , getting them to back off.

His gaze is fixed on her face as she turns around, pale but determined and so so so beautiful as she reaches for him, cups his face, whispers soothing things.

_We’re safe_ .

They’re not. They’re with Murkoff. Aren’t they?

He feels dizzy. His arm is throbbing in pain, shooting, stinging pain that radiates through him.

_I’m okay._

_It’s okay._

Dave is smiling. Is crooning. Is putting herself into his lap, murmuring reassurances.

“I-” Eridan’s head is spinning. He wants to hold her. His hands are covered in blood. “Don’t.” He whispers as she presses closer. “I’ll- I’ll stain your clothes.”

  
  


Dave is shaking. He was so worried Eridan was going to kill someone, that he was going to hurt someone-  
But its okay. They didn’t.

It suddenly hits him that Eridan is bleeding, is hurting. He looks to the wound on the others shoulder and narrows his eyes-

The bullet must have gone right through, right?

“We have to get you help.” Dave murmurs, shaking his head as Eridan worries about staining his clothes. He leans forward and kisses him, his Alpha, softly. He can’t imagine how worried he must be.

“We aren’t with Murkoff, okay? We’re safe with these people. You were getting too upset so Dirk made you take a nap, okay? You just had some medicine.” Dave explains quietly, purring softly, comforting. “You have to let them help you, now.”

  
  


Dave kisses him softly. Tells him these things that don’t make sense. They’re not with Murkoff? Dave wants them to help him.

Eridan doesn’t understand. His head feels thick and heavy. He curls into his darling and presses his face to her neck, giving a soft little whine. He doesn’t know. His shoulder is on fire. His head hurts.

Dave’s here. He can trust her. She’s his omega. She knows what’s going on. She’s smart- she’ll protect him.

He’s supposed to protect her.

She’s protecting him.

_We’re safe._

Eridan nods into her neck, feeling cold.

“Okay.” He whispers, like a pup seeking reassurance. “I trust you.”

  
  


Dave coos, wanting to care for him, to make him feel better, as he kisses the side of his head and hugs his Alpha close. His Alpha. His love. He purrs and strokes a hand through Eridans hair soothingly, as doctors approach and begin to cut away the back of Eridan’s shirt.

The bullet passed right through, so all there is to do is plug the wound with gauze and let it heal from the inside out. As the doctors feed the fabric into the wound hole, Dave continues to soothe Eridan until he’s asked to move so they can work on the front.

Dave stays close. He doesn’t want Eridan to worry, doesn’t want to leave him alone. His stomach twists, and he remembers, again, what the doctor said.

_Pups._

How would Eridan react if he  _was_ pregnant? Would he be able to smell the change before the doctors got back to him? Should Dave tell him that he  _might_ be with child now, or later?

He doesn’t know, but it can wait, as he sits close by his alpha and keeos up his low, rumbling purr, encouraging him to relax as the medical staff work on his wound.

  
  


Dave pets his hair and holds him as men come and cut his shirt and clean him up and take care of the wound and Eridan isn’t fucking letting go of Dave, not for a moment. She was gone. She’s here now, but she was  _gone._

Eridan never wants to be apart again. He can’t do it.

He stays quiet, tucks his face against her shoulder, lets the doctors work. He trusts her. She says it’s safe.

She says they’re not with Murkoff. He doesn’t know. He trusts her- but he doesn’t  _know_ .

Dirk hangs back as the doctors work, watching the way Eridan turns into Dave for comfort. Thinking about the way Eridan saw Dave and the first thing he did was tell him to run. Thinks about the way Dave defended him without hesitation.

He’s coming to a conclusion. He doesn’t like it, but it’s a conclusion.

He exhales and moves over to the attendants to discuss with them quietly- luckily they had  _finished_ the scan before Eridan woke up. That means they wouldn’t need to force Eridan into a test which is a massive fucking bullet dodged.

By the time that the doctors finish with Eridan’s shoulder and have him cleaned up, a nurse has come in, informed Dirk that she’s the one who’s been assigned to Eridan’s case, and they have a room ready for him (and Dave, if he wants to be in the same room- they’re not sure that they should forcibly separate them, after this display).

So once the doctors are done, Dirk comes forwards, stopping a couple of feet away from the two.

“Dave.” Dirk says. “Eridan. Let’s get you to a place you can lie down.”

  
  


Eridan tightens his grip on Dave slightly, twisting to look up at Dirk, an expression of distrust on his face. Dirk sighs and squats down to be on a more even level with Eridan.

“I’m sorry I drugged you.” Dirk says. “I’d do it again. You were pissed off and making everything worse and upsetting Dave.”

“I don’t forgivve you.” Eridan says, but some tiny amount of tension drains from him.

Dirk quirks a tiny smile. “Yeah, that’s alright. Come on, let’s get you up.”

Between Dirk and Dave, they’re able to get Eridan up to his feet with minimal fuss. The nurse leads them to a room with a wide bed, introduces herself as Nurse Allison, and tells them that they did some tests while Eridan was out but they need to go over the information. She makes the request that Eridan and Dave stay in this room for now- and that Eridan should get some rest because apparently drugged sleep is not the same as normal sleep.

When Eridan sinks into the bed, exhausted from the adrenaline and pain, his hand wraps loosely around Dave’s wrist.

“Davve.” He says softly. “Come here?”

He can’t bring himself to care about Dirk’s presence. He just wants to hold his wife.

  
  


Once they’ve all been moved, together, into a small room that they can stay in, with a big enough bed, Dave makes the vow that he’s not going to leave Eridans side for the next few weeks. He doesn’t think either of them could take the separation.

Seeing Dirk and Eridan converse in a civil manner makes his heart warm, and he’s glad that they’re at least trying to get along a little, maybe. He wants them to be friends.

He wants Dirk to see how good Eridan can become. He wants Eridan to see how good a brother Dirk is.

Dave was going to go and ask Dirk if he could get any information about their tests, but when Eridan weakly grabs his wrist, he pauses and turns back to his Alpha. It feels like forever since they’ve hugged, kissed, laid together, even though its maybe only been a few hours.

But stressful, stressful hours. Dave is wrecked. He smiles small at Eridan and then slips into his Alphas arms, pressing his face into the others neck and chittering softly, kissing, purring, comforting.  _'I’m here, I’m here, I’m right here._ ’

  
  


Eridan asks her- and Dave comes. She slips onto the bed and curls in, presses herself against him, tucks her face into his neck. Her noises are soft and comforting- and Eridan finds himself returning them, purring, kissing her back, his uninjured arm tucked underneath and around her, holding her close.

At some point Dirk must have left the room because when Eridan looks up they’re alone- and that’s just what he wants.

“I’m sorry.” Eridan murmurs, pressing a kiss to Dave’s forehead. “I’m not leavving you again- I should’vve kept you safe. I should’vve protected you.”

He hugs Dave tight against him and takes a deep breath, scenting her.

Then, softly.

“You promise wwe’re not wwith Murkoff?”

  
  


Eridans little stammer- the sort of double ‘W’ and the trip om his V’s when he speaks comes back, and Dave remembers it from the first time he heard the other speak, wondering if its a thing he does out of trauma or if it was an old habit that carried over even when his mind was broken.

He hums and hugs his Alpha close.

Warm.

Safe.

The want for imtimacy suddenly rises in his body like a hot flush with Eridan so close, rumbling and scenting, and he presses his legs together. Now isn’t the time- There could be cameras, Eridan is scared, and Dave isn’t sure he could  _handle_ Eridan looming over him right now.

Ignoring it, he nods.

“Yeah.” Dave murmurs against Eridans neck. “Yeah, we aren’t with Murkoff.”

  
  


Dave whispers that they aren’t with Murkoff. That they’re safe.

Safe.

Eridan doesn’t know if he can believe that- but he trusts Dave.

“Okay.” He whispers. He hates this, hates feeling small and helpless and unable to protect his omega- but Dave’s proven she’ll protect him, if she needs to.

It’s okay. Dave has him.

“Okay.” He says again, softer.

His arm hurts. His heart aches from pounding so hard. He feels woozy.

He’s probably about to pass out, so he tucks his nose against the top of her head and breathes deep, scenting her.

“I lovve you.” Eridan whispers. “I’m not letting you go- not again.”

  
  


Dave smiles as Eridan presses close, and he sighs. He wishes he could make Eridan feel better- after so much stress and upset…

He wants to take care of him. Its odd, this sudden  _need_ , like a wave that crashes down on him with a  _need to take care of someone, something-_

His Alpha.

"It’s okay.* Dave coos, kissing along Eridans neck and feeling through his hair. He wonders if Eridan would let him suck him off- or try too- Or if he’s too tired.

He grinds his hips slow, experimental, against Eridan, testing his reaction as he purrs and kisses the others jaw.  
“I love you too.”

  
  


Dave is touching him so softly-

No. Not softly.

_Sensually._

Her fingers slip through his hair, her mouth pressing along his neck. A low, sigh slides from his mouth at the gentle grind of her hips against him.

Dave is so beautiful, so perfect.

“Darling.” Eridan murmurs. “Here? Noww?”

He won’t stop her if it’s what she wants- but isn’t it risky, where anyone could come in? Anyone could… see…

Could see how much he loves her. A shiver runs down his spine and he slowly rolls his hips into her in response.

“Hah…” Eridan breathes. “Davve… the door?”

Does it lock? Eridan doesn’t know if he could get up right now.

  
  


Dave shakes his head. Does the door have a lock? He doesn’t care. Are there cameras? He doesn’t care. He pulls the sheets- the blankets, up, over their hips and waists, and kisses his Alpha fervently, eagerly, wantingly.

“It doesn’t matter.” He rumbles, grinding against Eridan when Eridan grinds back into him, feeling the familiar coil of arousal burn in his gut and between his thighs as he kisses and sucks little marks into the others neck, up his jaw. His hands slide down, feeling over the others broad chest, slipping under his shirt to.careful feel across the dips and hills of his lovers muscular torso.

“I don’t want to mate, that’s… too much, right now. But I want you to feel good.” Dave whispers softly, white-blonde hair fallen over his eyes, contrasting the vibrant red. He looks up to meet the others hues and bites his pale lip, catching it between his teeth before he lets it go to kiss the others mouth.

“Want you to… be vulnerable. Cry if you want to, or not. I want you to relax, you’re so tense…” He mutters, feeling across the others shoulders, gliding his fingers over the claim on Eridans neck.

“You can fuck my thighs if you want.” Dave whispers, grinding against his lover again. “Or my hand, or we can just grind like this…”

He rocks his hips deliberately, seeking out the bulge of Eridans cock and grinding his front against it slow, languid. His eyelashes flutter. “…until you come.”

  
  


Dave says it doesn’t matter, so it doesn’t. Eridan puts it out of his mind.

His darling is touching across him, grinding so gently- he can feel her omega length pressing into him, starting to get needy. She wants him, here, like this.

Well. Not all the way.

“You make me relax.” Eridan murmurs back, nosing against her, pressing a kiss to her mouth. “You’re here- that’s all I need.”

His shoulder still throbs, but he can set his hand on her waist and that doesn’t make it flare, that’s fine. His darling is so enticing, so beautiful- he couldn’t deny her for even a moment.

He kisses her again, nice and slow and sweet. Rocking his hips against hers, a throbbing heat starting to gather. Dave smells so good- Dave is so perfect and sweet and the best wife a man could ask for.

Everything in this place is so confusing and distressing and strange- but Dave’s here. That’s all Eridan needs to get through this.

She’s soft and fragile in his arms- but Eridan’s seen her core of steel, seen her throw herself between Eridan and danger and, although he can’t bear to think of it happening again, she isn’t going to  _break_ .

“Davve.” Eridan breathes. “I wwant those pretty thighs of yours around me… Wwanna grind against you, feel you getting wwet for me…”

He shifts to prop himself up on his good arm, tilting his head in to press his mouth to Dave’s neck, over Eridan’s claim on her.

“Wwanna make you feel good too, darling…”

  
  


Dave loves him.

He knows it, now. Lying here in the dim light, wrapped in his Alpha’s arms, hearing the others words, his purring and soft breathing- Its enough to tell Dave all he needs to truly know how he feels about Eridan.

He loves him.

They’re going to be okay.

When Eridan kisses him, he sighs out and returns the gentle gesture, melting into the others touch, relaxing, hands shifting to find the others belt buckle, undoing the clasp with an auditory click.

“You always make me feel good, Eridan…” He murmurs softly, giving a soft little moan as he shifts up, places his mouth over his neck, grinds against him again. It feels good, he wants _more_ , but even Eridan just leaning up like this, his heart starts pounding.

“Want…” Dave breathes out, tilting his head to kiss the others cheek, his jaw. “Want your fingers…” He murmurs, rocking against his lover and giving another little moan, slipping his hands into Eridan’s jeans to feel for his length.

God. He’s really fucking big. Dave had almost forgotten  _just how far_ the experiments at Murkoff affected him.

“Fuck…” He breathes, mumbling, mostly speaking to himself. “I can’t wait to mate again…”

  
  


Dave slides her hand into Eridan’s pants and Eridan gives a low moan at the feeling of her touching over him.

“Yes, darling?” He breathes. “I wwant to feel you, wwant to have you mewwling, begging for me…”

He kisses up and down her neck, his hips pressing up into her touch.

“Wwant to feel you clenching around me, desperate and needy…” Eridan purrs. “I’ll make you feel good darling…”

He mouths gently over his bite on her neck- and then murmurs, “you wwant me over you, darling? Or do you wwant to come here and straddle me?”

  
  


Before Eridan has even fully asked if Dave wants to sit up or lie down, Dave is shifting up to sit over the others hips. He shifts and pulls Eridan out of his jeans, licking over his lips.

“You’re so big…” He mumbles, stroking along the full length of his lover before he shifts, bringing his knees together. Even though he’s been malnourished, theres a suitable amount of fat still left on his thighs- Dave wraps them around Eridans cock, watching it peek out from between the soft skin. He slicks his fingers and then rubs his fingers over the others head and his slit, and then spits down on his thighs to slick the way.

“You can touch me after you come.” Dave murmurs, squeezing his thighs arouns the other.

  
  


Dave straddles him and her fingers pull him out so deftly, stroking over him. Eridan can’t help the low, rumbling moan at her touch- she’s so delicate in every way, and it sends heat  _pulsing_ through his veins.

And oh, her soft thighs- they wrap around him, soft and warm and he lets out a soft purr, his hips shifting to gently rock between them.

“You’re a _vvision_ , darling-” Eridan breathes, raising his uninjured arm and cupping her cheek, thumbing over her soft skin. “So beautiful…”

He loves her. She’s his wife, his perfect omega, soft and sweet- and yet fierce and determined. Eridan is the luckiest alpha in the world- finding his perfect mate and getting to  _keep_ her, getting to have her at his side every day.

The press of her thighs around him, gentle and firm, is such a tender hold that it’s making Eridan’s heart flutter.

“Lovve you, Davve…” Eridan murmurs.

  
  


Eridan moans so soft, so pretty, just for him. Dave reaches out and strokes over the others chest, down, and then fists a hand around Eridan’s tip where it peeks out rather cute between his thighs.

When did he get so fucked up that he started thinking that dicktips were cute?

Whatever. Eridan leaks a little slick and Dave spreads it around and squeezes his thighs, encouraging the other to buck up into the warm, wet, slick heat. He strokes his Alpha’s cockhead and squeezes around it again, smiling small, soft, warm.

Alpha. His Alpha. His mate. Mate. Love. Warm, its so  _Warm in here_ \- Warm with love and lust and want and Dave has never wanted to be anywhere but here right now. He feels good, taking care of his Alpha, like a good Omega should, like a good husb-

Like a good  _wife._   
Dave is his  _wife_ . His pretty wife in skirts and blouses to give Eridan gorgeous pups. To have her belly swell up with life and to give her Alpha a pretty little family.

Breathing comes hard, hot, heavy. Dave is flushed and her eyes are practically narrowed to slits with hot desire.

“I love you so much, Eridan… Wanna make you feel good forever…” She murmurs, adding a slow grind of her lithe hips to the tantalizing mix of sensations around Eridans cock. “Want you to knot me always.”

  
  


Dave is so beautiful above him, is so soft and warm around him, lovely and darling and- and Eridan moans softly, a fond, loving purr rumbling up in his chest as she squeezes her thighs and strokes over the tip of his manhood as it pokes up between her warm, pillowy things.

She rocks against him and he pushes up to match her, panting softly, rolling his hips as best he can- like an imitation of fucking, a tease of something more to come, a demonstration of how he can please her.

“You do, darling-” Eridan breathes. “My perfect wwife… wwanna keep you full and happy, wwanna givve you so many pups…”

He settles his hand on her thigh and squeezes gently, his length hot and throbbing, eager to show off his skills that can be used to make her feel good, make her feel  _divine_ .

“Davve-” Eridan tips his head back and moans, hips jerking as his cock eagerly seeks more, wanting her hand on him _more_ , wanting to find her pretty womanhood and sink inside, mate her again and again until she’s heavy and swollen and fat with his pups, until she’s whelped and _happy_.

  
  


Dave huffs and bites her lip, watching as Eridan eagerly twitches and thrusts up between her legs. He grinds a little against her pussy, sending twinges of pleasure up her spine.

Fuck. He sounds so fucking hot when he moans. Dave places her palms on the others chest and rocks, squeezing and grinding and encouraging Eridan towards his peak, biting his lip.

“When we get out of here, Eridan…” Dave whispers, grasping the fabric of the others shirt as she fights to make him feel good, feel so perfect. She watches his heavy cock push and slip between his legs, and its so _fucking_ hot, its so _good_ and big and Dave just wants so desperately to sink down around him and bounce to the beat or their hearts. But they shouldn’t. Dave would definitely be too loud being impaled on that thing, and she wants to wait anyway. Wants their next time to be… when Eridan is better.

“Wanna have your pups, Eridan…”  
Rocking down, squeezing, feeling over his tip when it pokes back up between her legs. Fisting his cock so none of it is ever not sheathed in a funnel of hot, wet skin. “So happy to be your wife…”

  
  


“Darling…” Eridan breathes, pleasurable heat surrounding him, pulsing in his stomach, making him shiver. She’s engulfing him completely, touching over every inch, making him feel warm and cradled in her hands, in her thighs.

“You wwill- I promise, as many as you wwant-” he says, rocking up into her, his gut coiling in a familiar tightness. “So many pups- wwant them to havve your pretty eyes, your _hair_ -”

He rumbles lowly in pleasure, his cock throbbing between her legs. He can feel his knot trying to swell and catch and lock them together- but there’s nothing to catch with, only the warm press of her thighs as his pleasure spills over, his cum pulsing into her hand, between her thighs.

“Davve-” Eridan moans. “Lovve you, my darling, my perfect wwife- so perfect, so darling…”

He shudders through his orgasm, through the heat in his stomach and in his chest, hand on Dave’s thigh giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Come here-” he breathes, “wanna make you feel good too- wanna see you come apart for me-”

  
  


Dave bites her lip, Eridans words making wdr feel hot and eager inside as she grinds and squeezes and works the other over, his moans and growls- so perfect, so hot.

Its perfect, Her Alpha is perfect,

Dave grins with satisfaction when Eridan comes, stroking and squeezing and feeling along the others shaft as he spurts hot ropes across her thighs.

“Love you…” she murmurs, looking wantingly down at the other and eagerly scrambling to get back closer,- she wants to feel good, wants him to make her come, so she lays back down beside him and pulls him into a hot, desperate kiss, not caring for the wet white that dries on her pale skin.

  
  


Dave slips off and kisses him- wet and hot and Eridan can feel her desire in every motion, in every press of their mouths.

“Lovve you more.” Eridan murmurs, shifting to encourage one of her legs up over his hip, pressing the fingers of his good hand down between her legs, seeking her womanhood.

She’s so soft and perfect against him- smooth and gentle and she’s wet for him, so ready- and should she say the word, he would be more than happy to slip between her legs and do his duty as a husband and give her all the pups she wants.

But here, like this- it’s not the time  _or_ place, so instead his seeking fingers press between her legs and slip into her undergarments and glide through her wetness, cupping his hand over her omegan length, squeezing her gently, before his fingers seek her entrance and press inside.

  
  


" _Fuck,_ " Dave arches, " _Fuck_ , Eridan…"

The familiar pleasure and press is expected and not as terrifying as Dave had thought it might have been, after having other, similar poor experiences- But instead it feels good, and her arms wrap around Eridans good one, hugging it as she whines high and rocks her hips down.

Even Eridans fingers are big. Calloused, thick finger pads slide over her little dick and she shakes, biting her lip and letting her eyes roll back as he feels into her heat and around in her slick.

“Fuck, love you so much…” Dave whispers out all in one breath, moaning around the sensation of the others hands on him, the press of him to her chest, warm, heart beating, safe.

They’re safe.

She mewls at him and grinds down with her thighs tensing and a wave of  _good, good, feels so fucking good,_ rolls up her spine. She leans to mouth at his neck weakly, suckling on the skin with brushes of teeth, and purrs, moaning with a rumble in her chest as he fingers her so expertly.

  
  


Dave is so pretty, mewling and squirming on his fingers as he pumps them gently into her. Her sent is  _mouth wateringly_ enticing- and had Eridan not just cum, he would barely be able to resist the urge to lay her out on her back and thrust into her.

As it is, he did, so he’s content with this, with watching her mewl and squirm and find pleasure from his touch.

Her mouth on his neck sets a warm, wet pulse through him and he purrs, curling his fingers in and pushing them a little harder, a little deeper. He wants to see Dave fall apart, wants to see her brought to the highest peak of pleasure for him.

And it’s for  _him_ .

No one is taking Dave away- not ever again. Eridan won’t let anyone hurt her. He won’t.

“Come on, darling.” Eridan breathes. “More? Or just like this?”

  
  


"Like this, like this,  _oh-_ " Dave shakes and moans, quiet, arching hwe back, delicate and volatile all at once. It fesls good to  _feel good_ after so long of not feeling… well, not this kind of good, and all Dave wants to do is crawl under the covers and have Eridan breed her until he’s content.

Gritting her teeth with a moan as the other seeks his fingers deeper and grinds, twisting and finding and feeling so perfect, Dave coils her leg tighter around Eridan and draws him in closer, drags hee in more intently. It feels good, it feels so fucking good, She never wants it to end.

She can feel it cresting, her peak, so much faster than she anticipated, and she fists her hands in the others shirt and drags him into a wet, sloppy, possessive kiss, biting at his lips and growling, moaning, begging.

"So close, so close, more, more, more, Alpha,  _Alpha-"_

  
  


Dave is pulling him in closer, is kissing him with teeth and fire and hunger and it’s all he wants, he wants her calling for him, mewling under his touch and spreading her legs to be bred and whelped until she’s fat and full and  _glowing_ .

He kisses back as good as he gets, nipping at her lips in return, sliding his tongue into her mouth and stealing her noises, drinking them all down for himself, they’re all  _his_ . No one else gets them,  _just_ him.

She’s asking for  _more_ \- so he’ll give her more, slipping a third finger up into her soaked womanhood, pumping them in with a renewed force.

“Go on and spill, darling, spill for me and make such pretty noises-” Eridan coos. “I wwant to hear you, your vvoice is so beautiful so moan for me, be as loud as you wwant-”

He’s  _shoving_ his fingers along her walls, hitting that spot inside her, dragging his fingers along her internal swell, trying to mimic the pressure of a knot for her, wanting her to cum as hard as she deserves, the kind of orgasm that puts her into the perfect, sleepy hazy that makes her so soft and kisable.

  
  


Dave grits her teeth- it feels so good, so fucking divine, how Eridan kisses and finger-fucks her- she’s falling apart at the seams and she can’t breathe all of a sudden, Eridan dragging and fucking and oh, god, his fingers are thick, stretching and rubbing and fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ -

She comes with a loud warble, a moan and a gasp and a keen, clenching down  _hard_ on her lovers fingers, her mate, her alpha, gushing and shaking and shivering as her climax rocks through her. Her hands fly to Eridan’s shoulders for grip and she sobs out, shaking and mewling like a kitten.

Eyes rolled back in his head as he comes down from his high with heavy breathings and tremors in every limb, Dave moans out Eridan’s name breathily and kisses him again, wet and sloppy and wanting.

  
  


Dave falls apart so pretty for him, she’s so pretty, she’s  _so pretty_ with her gasps and moans and how she cries out for him, for her alpha, legs shaking with the way she clenches down around his fingers as she cums.

“There wwe go, there wwe go,” Eridan murmurs, “my perfect wwife, darling, you’re so perfect-” He keeps whispering soft words to her, pressing kisses to her mouth. She’s clinging to him, sweet and wanting his touch and reassurance and he doesn’t stop his fingers, still rocking them inside of her, working her through her orgasm.

“Darling.” He breathes. “I lovve you, my beautiful omega, you’re so _perfect_ -”

He kisses her and kisses her and kisses her, over and over, until he finally slips his fingers free. He carefully cleans them up, gently tugging her panties up again, then holds her close, petting softly over her hair and shoulders as the both of them calm down.

Eridan can’t relax enough to sleep, not really- not in this place of doctors and knives and too many men with guns- but he can let Dave curl against him and hold her close as he rests his eyes, every other sense attuned to the smallest of things to make up for the loss of vision.

Eventually, though, there’s a knock on the door and Eridan has to sit up and watch with narrowed eyes as a demure female beta doctor comes in holding a clipboard.

Eridan only partially follows the conversation that happens, but he gets enough to understand the important parts.

What Murkoff did, their experiments, the Walrider Project- left scarring on his brain. Especially on his amygdala. Functions of his brain have been damaged, but there’s evidence that some of it is already recovering. It’s not uncommon, the doctor explains, for forming a mating bond to increase neuroplasticity in response to the biological commitment to the other person.

Eridan holds Dave close against his side through the whole thing, still tense and wary, but the doctor is nothing but respectful, keeping her distance, deferring to Eridan when he asks questions, and he slowly finds himself relaxing.

She asks if he ask any other questions and it’s at that time that Dirk finally speaks up, asking what the plan is for helping Eridan recover.

The doctor looks at Eridan and the way he’s holding onto Dave.

“With traumatic brain injuries,” she says, “especially ones that may affected judgement or decision making skills, we recommend a two-step program. First is a stay in an inpatient care facility, to monitor the first two months of recovery and assess your rate of improvement. After that, we switch to an outpatient model where you can stay at home and you’ll have nurses come to visit with occasional hospital checkups.”

Eridan feels his hackles go up. Two months in another ‘care facility’-? As  _if_ . That’s how he ended up with Murkoff- and he  _won’t_ be separated from his omega.

“No.” He growls. His grip around Dave’s shoulders tightens. He won’t let them take her.

  
  


Dave rests in Eridan’s arms for- he isn’t sure how long. He feels safe and happy, warm and comforted, and when he feels his Alpha move, and the sound of voices, he whines high and long, a soft croon of ‘ _Come back to bed, you’re warm…’_ that isn’t answered in a way he wants.

He sits back up. He can still smell sex and want in the air, and he wonders if anyone else can smell it. He hopes not, because Dirk is here again now, and he’d hate for his brother to know that they finger-thighbanged right under his nose.

Yawning, he isn’t really listening, isn’t really thinking. The nurse says something about Eridan going into another care-facility and his gut twists. He suddenly feels nauseated and clings to Eridans side, warm and hazy.

He doesn’t want them to take him, but he’s too tired to think much right now.

Why does he suddenly feel so sick? The room spins, his stomach twists, and suddenly he’s gagging and throwing himself off the bed with such force that he miscalculates and stumbles shoulder-first into the wall. He scramble-feels along it for the door to the bathroom, and then  
throws himself to the toilet bowl and empties his stomach. All he ate with Dirk, all the water and the cans of tinned-food- it all comes up into the bowl, along with as much bile as he can seem to bring up, all empties into the toilet. He hacks and chokes and gags, head splitting and aching- His stomach hurts, and his hand falls to his belly as if it’s hot, too hot. He claws at it in pain and wails, coughing as he struggles to bring more up from his stomach that doesn’t come.

  
  


Eridan is preparing to take Dave and  _go_ , to gather her up and leave and run because he won’t let them, won’t allow them to separate them, when Dave tears herself from his arms and stumbles to the bathroom. Dirk makes a wordless noise of concern, but Eridan is the first to move, flinging himself after her and blocking the door, growling at Dirk and the nurse as they step forwards in concern.

When they stop in their tracks, he steps back and sinks to his knees next to his wife, rumbling softly. “Shh, darling, it’s okay, get it all out,” his hand settles on her back, trying to be reassuring as her cries tear at his heart, “it’s okay, it’s okay-”

He doesn’t know what to do- but he’s  _not_ letting anyone fucking near her, not after what happened last time.

  
  


Bleary, Dave sobs as pain wracks through his stomach and stabs of pain shoot up his back. He feels too much, he’s sore all over, throat raw and burning with fresh spew. Its uncomfortable, it hurts, but Eridan is there, patting, comforting, and the pain dulls and melts away.

He wants to- he wants to go home. The sudden urge to be away from here, from white walls and poking- everything hurts and he wants to sleep, to lie down with Eridan and just- sleep, for hours, and hours.

“It hurts-” Dave gasps, hand on his stomach as he all but collapses into Eridans arms. He gags, but doesn’t throw up again, and lets out a weak noise as a hand tangles in front of Eridan’s shirt and he makes a weak noise of discomfort.

  
  


“Shh, shh-” Eridan shushes Dave, gently rubbing over her back, cradling her close- and flashing his teeth at Dirk when he steps into the doorway, baring them in a silent snarl, a silent _you better stay the_ _ **fuck**_ _back or I’ll fucking_ _ **gut**_ _you_.

Dirk stops in his tracks, then slowly crouches down. Eridan doesn’t take his fucking eyes off of him for a moment, running his hand down his wife’s back, petting slowly, reassuringly.

“Eridan.” Dirk says quietly. “If Dave’s sick, we need to figure out what’s wrong with him.”

Eridan rumbles unhappily- that means doctors looking at his omega and  _touching_ her, prodding her and taking blood and doing any number of unpleasant things. (The  _he_ sticks in the back of his throat like sticky caramel- strange and it’s cloying and sticking weirdly and he  _doesn’t like it_ , it makes him think of Dave, still wrapped in her false, protective shell.)

Dirk just waits, though, not saying anything else as Eridan stares him down with hackles raised. Eridan presses his nose to Dave’s hair, scenting her without taking his gaze off of Dirk, holding her close.

“Darling?” Eridan murmurs, questioning, wanting her decision.

  
  


Dave heaves, shaking in Eridan’s arms and  _struggling_ to see straight. He feels clammy and weak, leaf-like and delicate in Eridan’s arms, clinging to him when he doesn’t think he’s going to throw up any more of his insides.

He wants to know what’s wrong. He feels like he knows already, like some part of him  _knows_ , has  _known_ for a long time, but is only now kicking up a fuss.

Dave’s hand slowly  
slides  
down  
to  
his  
stomach.

He rests his palm on it through his shirt and closes his eyes,  _swearing_ he can feel a heartbeat.

There’s no way- but there is, but there isn’t- But his mind is so clouded and he can’t think straight, doesn’t  _want_ to think, as he buries his face in Eridans throat and whines a low noise, digging nails into his belly through his shirt while he kisses and presses nose to warm skin, comforting himself.

“I n- I h- hhh…” He whimpers, unable to get the words out at first, spare hand tangling in his Alpha’s shirt.

"I need to know what’s  _wrong._ "

  
  


Eridan closes his eyes for a moment, unease and the urge to  _protect_ thrumming through him. He doesn’t know what to do. If he lets them take her, they could separate them again. If he  _doesn’t_ let them take her, she’ll stay in pain, in distress, she could be hurting and get worse and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.

The doctors removed him last time. They  _definitely_ won’t let him come this time, and that  _rankles_ at him.

A low, unhappy whine slides from his throat before he opens his eyes.

Dirk is still crouched, still waiting.  _Brother._

As much as Eridan doesn’t like it- that makes him pack. His mate’s brother. His  _wife’s_ brother.

_It’s not him, Eridan, he didn’t-_

His lips curl back in a silent snarl before his arm loops around Dave’s shoulders and he gently guides Dave to her feet.

"You keep her  _safe._ " Eridan snarls at Dirk, who looks taken aback. "You take her to them and bring her back  _unhurt._ "

Dirk slowly rises to his feet, and then nods.

“I promise.” He says. Eridan exhales sharply and turns his face to kiss Dave’s temple, giving her a squeeze around the shoulders.

“Go.” Eridan murmurs, exceedingly unhappy about the situation. “Your brother wwill keep you safe, darling.”

Dirk will, because if he doesn’t- brother or not, Eridan will fucking cut his throat.

  
  


As Eridan holds him, slowly, slowly, Dave starts to feel better. He can hear the steady bud-ump of his mates heartbeat, relaxes into it, lets it all fade away for a few moments while he listens to the music of his Alpha’s strong, comforting body. His eyes fall open and look to Dirk when Eridan starts to speak again, and croons quietly as his mate turns to him, kisses his face, a parting gesture that pulls at Dave’s heartstrings.

“It’ll be okay.” Dave whispers, hands finding Eridan’s face, taking the moment to awe at how _small_ his palms are in comparison to the strong expanse of the others jaw. Dave shakily raises to kiss him softly, and purrs quietly, stroking a hand through the others hair before he rises to his feet and sways his way towards Dirk on unsteady legs, throwing a parting chirr towards his mate.

  
  


Dave is so good. She holds his face,  _chirrs_ in reassurance, tries to make sure that Eridan will be okay- but she has to go. She has to. She’s hurt or sick or  _something-_ Eridan has to let them figure it out.

So all he can do is watch unhappily as Dirk puts his arms around Dave’s shoulders and watch as his wife is lead away, away to doctors and people in white and things that make Eridan’s head hurt to just think about.

When the door clicks shut, Eridan lets out the tiniest little whine, staring at it. The room is brightly lit, but it feels searing, now- hot and tiny, like the white rooms. The rooms with the cameras, where they would go to sleep and scream and scream and  _scream_ -

Eridan can’t stay still. He turns and paces, paces, paces. Back and forth. He misses his workshop, so muted and quiet with fabrics everywhere. He misses the piled mattresses of their nest, warm and lumpy and smelling of  _them._ His shoulder hurts. It aches. It burns. He can’t stop pacing.

He whines softly towards the door, stopping and staring at it. The lights pound down on him. Lights, lights, lights lights lights lights lights like like like like

Eridan flinches back and shakes his head. Everything is so  _sharp_ without Dave. He needs his omega. Everything is so real and vivid. He’s Awake now. He’s Awake. The sleepy unconsciousness of life before Murdok, before the Dream Engine, before ink butterflies and splotches ready to strangle him, swallow him whole-

Eridan is so tired of being Awake.

When does he get to sleep again? When do the headaches stop, when does he get to shut his eyes? When do the lights get to stop being so sharp, stop  _hurting?_ When does it all end? Where’s his omega? He’s so raw. He’s Awake. He’s raw. He’s exposed. Heat burning down on him like an exposed nerve. He shuts himself in the bathroom, turns off the light. That’s better. It’s like being asleep. It’s like the Dream Engine. It’s like before, when sleep was sleep and not just not-awake.

Eridan curls against the door and waits. Closes his eyes. Waits. Waits. Dave needs him. Dave will come back. Dave won’t leave him, she’s his wife. His omega. It’s quieter, here. It’s quiet. He can’t smell her.

He’ll wait. She’ll come back. She has to. She  _ promised. _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the authors of this fic on twitter!
> 
> Dave is [@APIARISTIC](https://twitter.com/APIARISTIC)!
> 
> Eridan is [@LPSunnyBunny](http://www.twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
